When It Pours
by Aura
Summary: A YuGiOhInuyasha crossover using Kagome and Kaiba as the main characters. Mostly Yugioh. Only Kagome, Kouga and Sesshomaru have shown up at this time. Completed.
1. 1: Fateful Trip

Author Notes: This is the first chapter so these notes will be a bit longer than they will in following chapters. I do not own any characters from either Inuyasha or Yu-gi-oh and this fiction will be a long reach for me but I got the idea from another fiction called: The Duel Master and The Miko by Dragon Ruler 06. So I can't claim the pairing I'm going to use is original at all but I thought it was a fun idea and wanted to do my own version of the two (Kagome/Kaiba), something about the idea makes me kinda laugh but I think I might be able to make it work and if I can't I'll at least have fun along the way writing the two in the first place.

Also just letting you know that I've seen about half of both series so I don't know every single detail of either of the two's stories. I am more going from what I recall and what I wish to include. Though I will try to keep it as much to the anime for both as possible given the circumstances I'm using.

So with that out of the way thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1: **_Fateful Trip_

Kagome rushed from the outdoors after the thunder and flash of lightning opening the sky to the downpour that had caused her to seek shelter in the first place. It was an innocent misstep that would end up leading her down the road to the cure for her heartache.

Ever sense the well had closed and she'd been forced to leave Inuyasha behind things in her life had never quite managed to be the same. Her grandfather had died shortly before they had defeated Naraku and her travels to the feudal era had ended with her suddenly alone. She hadn't managed to get high enough grades to enter a decent high school so she was being forced to repeat the year to have a chance at a better life. The same school wouldn't even take her -likely a result of all the wild illnesses her grandfather had told people she suffered- and she had been forced to transfer to one further within the city. She still had extra duties at the shrine with Souta which wasn't so bad as it distracted her from the fact that her social life had crumbled from her over a year of any real activity involving friends.

She had been running door to door handing out small flyers involving the upcoming festival they would be holding for the end of summer. The shrine could use the donations a really active weekend promised to bring in. It was needed as she and Souta would be starting school the following week and they could help their mother a little more before another caretaker would come in to run it during the day when she worked and they were in school.

Her sudden cut off from Inuyasha and the rest of her friends had left her numb despite the fact that they had won and everyone had their happy ending; everyone but herself of course. She never had considered the old advice that finding a new love was the best way to mend a broken heart, certainly not in the person that she happened to slam into on her rushed retreat into the large downtown bank where her seeking shelter from the elements would eventually become her salvation from the depression that was threatening to suffocate her radiant soul.

The door opened cleanly and she slammed harshly into the man that had been moving to head out from the other side. The pain from bouncing off the well -if oddly dressed- young man wasn't as sharp as the sting to her pride or the embarrassment that accompanied the fact that she'd slammed into him in the first place- or the worry that followed as she saw the fluttering flyers falling around her and the fellow she'd nearly knocked over, immediately moving to gather the papers back up.

"Wow, I am -so- sorry." she apologized as she gathered the flyers together. "Are you okay?"

She'd stop gathering for a moment to look at the man she'd bumped into. Surprised to see it was someone about her age that was staring at her coldly with brilliant blue eyes. She blushed when she realized that he had also dropped something when they had slammed together. Some card game was mixed into the flyers for the shrine. She kept picking things up and gathering them into a couple piles, whoever it was must be the son of some richer man, he had a guard with him that had stepped forward when he was slammed into but then paused as she immediately tried to make amends. Instead, the watchman bent down to start gathering things, motioning for her to stand.

She paused a moment, a bit shocked by the kind motion but not wanting to refuse and seem rude after causing the problem. Straightening her now blue skirt as she rose, looking directly at the person she'd inadvertently assaulted in her escape from the rain outside.

Her first impression was the familiar natural intimidation, almost reminding her of a blue-eyed version of Sesshomaru for the shortest of glimpses. He was well dressed in slacks, shoes, a long sleeved turtle neck all black and a white sort of trench coat with a that seemed to naturally remain billowed at it's bottom. It had straps around the upper arms and just below the elbows, there were oval shaped metal pieces along the neckline and down the coat where buttons should have been. The strangest piece of his apparel was an odd sort of locket with one of the card's he'd dropped inside it.

His voice was equally as striking, a deep tone that reached her with ease and commanded attention, subconsciously demanded that he be listened too. "Are you all right miss?"

Even the question didn't seem to hold honest concern more than tedious etiquette. He wasn't asking out of kindness but requirement.

"Oh…yeah I'm fine." Kagome replied quickly. "I'm sorry again. I was just trying to get out of the rain as quick as possible. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Just watch yourself a bit more in the future." He shrugged her off coldly and turned toward his bodyguard, "Return her things and come after me once you collect the car."

She glanced after the teenager curiously, turning her attention to the larger man as she bent to start helping him pick up again. Not to taken aback by the cruel demeanor after all she'd seen and accomplished in the feudal era.

"Thank you for helping, um…could you tell me who that is?" she asked seriously. "I still feel bad I couldn't do more for nearly knocking him over and damaging his things."

"That's Mr. Kaiba." The bodyguard seemed surprised he had to tell her at all. "He owns the Kaiba-corporation and is one of the best Duel Master gamers in the world. Though it seems your papers were more damaged than anything else."

"Oh…that was the card game he was carrying around. Isn't it very popular?" Kagome asked without realizing how naïve she sounded. "I suppose I should look into it."

"Um…I'd recommend it. Yes it's very popular miss. Okay then, stay well and dry." The bodyguard handed her the flyers and hurried after his employer, fearing taking too long a period, the extra cards that Kaiba had dropped in his free hand as he rushed off.

She looked after the guard too, curious about the strange young man for a while before shaking her head and moving to settle some pamphlets on one of the counters of the larger bank after asking if it would be all right for them to host a few for her. The rest of the pile had been so damaged she wasn't really willing to use them. She was about to throw them away when she paused, pulling free a card that had been mixed in with her other flyers on accident. It had the orange border they all seemed to have and a picture of a silvery dragon that was roaring, there was a label for it's name and the various other information she wasn't yet familiar with.

"Well…" she sighed. "I guess he could just get a new one but I suppose I should hang onto it in case he contacts me or until I find time to contact him somehow about it."

"_Cause I'll easily be able to get a hold of the billionaire genius teenager." _She chided herself. "_Should pay more attention to where I'm going, can't believe that was the guy that owns the Kaiba corporation though."_

As clueless as Kagome was about Duel Masters the game she had heard of the larger conglomerate and some of the stories that had accompanied it's young CEO. She didn't know many details but the Kaiba name at the very least was infamous in the majority of Japan.

"Can't really deal with it now." she muttered, holding onto the expensive card by slipping it back between some of the papers in her pile. "Guess I should head home sense the rain doesn't seem to be letting up…and I bent up or destroyed any flyers I could hand out with good conscience."

She ducked back out of the bank after several minutes; once the rain had let up enough that she could make the dash to the subway without too much threat of getting soaked…

**Scene Switch**

The bleak day had done little to temper the cold mood of Seto Kaiba, though it wasn't as if it shifted it to bad or good, his response to the weather would have only been moderately better if the sky was clear - and then only because he could have used a helicopter to travel around the crowded city as opposed to a vehicle in downtown. Yearly statements and record reviews for all sort of required businesses and banks would be due before the end of the fiscal year and he hated doing them but the start date had opened two days prior and he was finally almost done with any he would have to visit in person. Which was necessary for him as he would be heading back to the high school the following week and he wouldn't have the free time he currently possessed.

Even then the paperwork hadn't gotten to him, it was mundane but something necessary. He was used too enough that it wouldn't have effected him nearly so deeply as the loss of one of his precious Blue-Eyes, White-Dragon cards. He should have purchased or stolen the one from Yugi's grandfather as opposed to ripping it up, anything to have saved a backup for an unforeseen moment such as this.

Anger was boiling below the currently calm surface he portrayed while he paced.

"_I should have realized that woman was some sort of spy or thief. My instincts must be waning from the lack of use they've had recently for betrayal." _Even his thoughts had a certain level of dignity in their silent rage. _"Which means either I'm not being betrayed nearly so often -unlikely-, or that I'm missing the larger picture as of late. Even at that, it would be less disturbing if they hadn't somehow gotten one of my trump cards."_

The door to his room opened and he glanced over, mouth opening to fire whoever disturbed him after he'd specifically ordered them leave him alone until instructed, even starting to voice the command before he realized that it wasn't anyone that he paid. A darker haired youth headed into the room with a guilty look on his boyish features. Seto frowned but at least tightened his lips as he realized it was his brother and that he had something he had done that it bothered so much he wasn't smiling.

"Hey…um…Seto." Mokuba said nervously, rubbing the back of his head and clearing his throat. "I heard about your card and I should apologize. I was messing around with some of your decks a couple days ago and might have moved it…"

"Mokuba…" Seto's voice didn't hold an ounce of joy. "Why would you do that?"

"I was just seeing some other possible combinations. I thought I put it back, really…but I figured I should tell you so you don't possibly blame it on more than it is." Mokuba answered. "If you want to ground me for a while I'll understand."

Seto eyed his brother with frustration he didn't allow to show on his face, shaking his head at the younger boy and speaking again. "Just don't take apart anymore of my decks. If you really want cards I can buy you some but we'll be lucky if we can find where it went at all. I can't even be sure the clumsy girl will have it."

"The clumsy girl?" Mokuba was suddenly confused by the change of subject.

Seto waved it off, explaining the short interchange and the course that had followed sense. "I sent the bodyguard on duty back to ask if any of the desk clerks knew her or where she could have gone but he hasn't returned yet."

"Oh. It'll work out I'm sure. The Blue-Eyes always find their way back to you." the younger brother encouraged with a smile. "Can I go then?"

"To your room." was the cool reply. "You are grounded for two weeks except for school when it starts."

The child nodded a little sadly before leaving, having started to hope he was going to get out of the trouble for the mistake till right at the end.

Seto didn't enjoy punishing his brother but he'd become more of a father figure as well as the older brother in the last year or so sense he had taken over full control of the company. It was inevitable as they had no real parents of their own that the job would indeed fall to him, he didn't mind it though, taking care of his brother is how he'd gotten where he was now.

He considered all the days they'd spent tortured to get themselves ahead but then shook the thoughts from his mind; leaving them for a more appropriate time and glancing back over to the door as he heard footsteps returning. It was then that he was given the flyer for the Higurashi family shrine by the bodyguard that had been with him earlier that day.

It seemed he'd be paying the old place a visit to find the mysterious girl that he hoped had the single card he so desperately wanted back in his possession.

**End Chapter 1**

End of first chapter, it was a fun introduction to write. Hope everyone enjoys it and lets me know what they think. Good days to you.

-_Aura_


	2. 2: Unexpected Invitation

_December 13 2006: Author Notes: _I've watched some more of the Yu-gi-oh series the past couple days sense my first post and though I still haven't seen all of it I think I want to leave the timeline for Kaiba and Kagome at different points. Kagome is obviously even after where the series is right now and after the well is closed. As far as Kaiba goes I want to leave it after the part of the series where he defeats Siegfried (I think that is the character's name) he's the pink haired guy that likes roses and is screwing with Kaiba before the final series in Egypt. I want to leave the millennium items in use so it makes the most sense to have this be before the last part of the series. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 2: **_Blue Eyes, Sacred Dragon_

The weather hadn't done much to improve over the past few hours, the rain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when that woman had bumped into him in the bank lobby, instead it had slowed to a more miserable drizzle, an uneven pitter-pat on the windshield starting to build up moisture as Kaiba pulled the red sports car up to the shrine where the address listed on the flyer that his guard had found.

"Wow, that's a lot of steps." Mokuba observed with wide eyes. "Can I come up too? I haven't seen one of these old shrines in a really long time."

"Aren't you suppose to be grounded?" Kaiba returned the question with another. "Do your homework while you watch the car, perhaps another time when you aren't in trouble."

"Aw. Okay Seto." Mokuba agreed disappointedly, opening up one of his school books as Kaiba got out of the car, shutting the door and moving with his briefcase to the long set of steps, glancing up toward the shrine and house at the top of the long hill.

He moved up after taking the moment to look it all over, ignoring the rain that was falling on him as he made his way to the top and saw the smaller shrine and the dead tree with the fence around it. He shook his head, not quite understanding why anyone would want to visit such a place, then went and knocked on the door to the two story home. Waiting patiently for a response as blue eyes gazed over the place, he would never comprehend why Mokuba was interested in such things.

He turned back at the click and small squeak as the door moved open, a woman he didn't recognize with short chocolate brown hair wearing a striped white and blue shirt with a tan jacket and brown pants, she had a white apron on over the top of it all, smiling to Kaiba warmly as she opened the door further.

"Come out of the poor weather." She insisted before following with a question. "Can I help you with something young man? Are you one of Kagome's friends?"

"I girl and I ran into each other on accident earlier today, she dropped this." He handed over the flyer that had lead him here. "I think she might have picked up a card of mine when it happened and wanted to ask her about it."

"Oh, all right. Well come inside then, she isn't home yet but she should be back soon. Would you like to stay for dinner?" The woman asked kindly. "I'm still working on it but any friend of Kagome's is welcome."

"Thank you miss but my little brother is waiting in the car for me." Kaiba declined as politely as he knew how, unable to be really rude to the lady. "Do you know how long she'll be?"

"Oh, just soon I suppose. Hey Souta." She called into the next room. "Go down to the car at the bottom of the steps and ask this fellow's brother to come up and join us for dinner."

Kaiba resisted the urge to protest, not wanting to be too disagreeable until he got his Blue-Eyes back in his possession.

_This better not be a waste of my time. _He thought at the lady. _At least Mokuba will probably enjoy it._

A young kid about his brother's age headed into the room, a green sweater with jeans on, having the black hair to match his sisters but cut short like his mom's. He looked over Kaiba curiously as he put his shoes on.

"I'm Souta. Who are you?" Souta introduced himself with a wave as he was still putting his shoes on.

"Seto Kaiba." he answered easily. "My brother is Mokuba."

"Nice to meet you, be back soon then." He grinned and hurried out the door toward the long set of steps.

"Come on in and have a seat." the mother insisted as she returned to a kitchen where even Kaiba had to admit the smells were enticing.

He sighed as he took his shoes off. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

He moved into the kitchen, where he had to admit it at least smelled amazing. He would have to get some better chefs if he could walk into a commonplace home and enjoy a meal more than one at his mansion.

"So what do you do Seto?" the lady asked as she continued to cook. Keeping conversation even if she wasn't facing him.

"I am the CEO of Kaiba corporation." he answered truthfully as he looked around the humble but homey kitchen.

"Well that's nice. Will you be going to school with Kagome." her mother didn't seem to really comprehend the immensity of what he'd just told her. That or it just didn't effect her as much as it would most people.

"I don't know, where does your daughter go to school."

"Oh, let me see." She paused after pouring some oil into one of the pans, thinking about it. "Domino? I think that's the name of the one she's going too now. She just transferred there this year."

"That's a little far from here." Kaiba observed, surprised that this girl would possibly be one of his classmates soon. "I go to that high school but I didn't think anyone this far in the city would be there."

"Well, it has a much better average than many of the ones around here and I felt it would give her a better chance at a nicer college." The mother wisely explained. "It's nice that she already has a friend at her new school though."

"I don't really know her, I just want to speak to her about our misunderstanding." Kaiba did his best to not directly say they weren't friends. _The things I go through for my Blue Eyes._

"It'll work out I'm sure." the mom smiled warmly at him and moved a few of the pans around, adding things or stirring others.

The door opened and shut again, Mokuba following the other boy and the two were chatting away about duel monsters of all things. The two coming to sit at the table.

"Thank you for inviting me." Mokuba offered appreciation to Kagome's mother, smiling at her as he sat down. "Souta is going to be in my class this year Seto, can I have him over sometime?"

"When you aren't grounded." Kaiba answered coolly, annoyed by the situation. Raising an eyebrow at the way the unfamiliar young boy was staring at him.

"Are you really -the- Seto Kaiba?" Souta asked with his voice holding some awe. "I read about you online, you were one of the greatest duelists to ever play the game."

"I am that Seto Kaiba," he agreed, glad someone finally recognized him. "Do you know if your sister plays?"

"Kagome?" he laughed. "Yeah right, she doesn't really get into too many games, she's really good at rock, paper, scissors though. I don't think she'd be too good at Duel Monsters."

"I see."

_At least she probably wasn't trying to steal anything then. _Kaiba thought to himself. _This is certainly more tolerable than most of the freaks that target me._

The door opened and closed again and this time it was the girl he was pursuing.

"Sorry I'm late mom," she announced before ever noticing the guests. "I had some problems this afternoon, you won't believe who I ran into Souta…"

She broke off as she rounded the corner and saw Kaiba at her kitchen table. A plastic bag in one hand and what was left of the flyers in the other.

"Hey hon." Kagome's mom greeted with a wide smile. "Seto here visited you and I asked him to stay for dinner. Come join us."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again as Souta jumped up and moved over.

"Wow, you going to start playing Duel Monsters now sis?" he had seen the starter deck and booster packs she'd bought this afternoon on impulse.

"I thought about it." Kagome said, knocked from her shock. "I…wow. I didn't expect to see you again, but I kept a card that you dropped earlier cause I thought you might want it."

She dug through the flyers where she'd obviously taken care to keep it from harm and handed back his blue eyes with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Kaiba said honestly, equally surprised that it had been so easy to get the precious rare back in his possession. Reaching out to take it and feeling a spark of energy pass between them as he did. Each meeting the other's eyes in a moment of mutual uncertainty before Kagome let go of the card and the strange electricity passed.

"You are welcome." Kagome sat and offered an uncertain smile. "I figured it was the least I could do after slamming into you."

"Good observation."

"Hi." Mokuba interrupted anything else rude his brother might say. "I'm Mokuba, Seto's little brother. Thanks for looking out for his card for him, his Blue-Eyes are really important to him."

"Mokuba." Seto warned. "Don't talk about things that are unnecessary."

Kagome frowned a bit at the guy's attitude then returned a grin to the boy. "I was happy too, do you play the game as well Mokuba? I decided to buy a few packs and a starter deck after I ran into your brother today. Thought it would be nice to get a new hobby, is it fun?"

"It's the best," Mokuba answered, "you can play with your brother too. He can probably help show you stuff. Seto never really has much time to teach anyone with the company details."

"You kids are welcome to come play here whenever you'd like too." kagome's mom offered as she started serving up some mixed vegetables and rice with a few other side dishes that all smelled amazing. "It'd be nice to have some people to cook for once in a while."

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course dear."

"Would you mind Seto?"

"When you aren't grounded." the older brother reminded him again.

The food was better than it smelled, it was a little on the spicy side but it was the best meal either of the Kaiba brothers had eaten in a very long time. Seto settled to listening the rest of the small family make small talk about the shrine and other mundane activities of their lives.

"Oh!" Souta said as he came to a realization aloud. "If we wanted to make a lot of money for the shrine this weekend we could get Mr. Seto to come and duel people that wanted to duel him, we'd have a line for miles."

"Souta." Kagome's mom's voice took it's first non pleasant tone. "We don't just decide to have other people do things for us. I imagine that Seto is a very busy young man and we'll manage just fine without such help. I'm sorry for him, he's just a little overzealous at times."

Kaiba frowned as he knew that Mokuba wouldn't let it rest at that, if he wouldn't help then his little brother would want to do whatever Mokuba could and as a result he would be pulled in if he wanted too waste his time on it or not.

"I'll come help if Seto says it's okay." Mokuba offered on cue. "If he doesn't mind me dropping my punishment long enough to do so this weekend."

"We'll both come along." Seto said. "But don't get me wrong, I'm just coming to make sure Mokuba doesn't get himself into trouble again."

"Well just come and enjoy the festival." Kagome's mom said. "How about we have Mokuba help us and work hard to help him finish that punishment of his and then you can just relax for a while."

She didn't wait for a response, the motherly lady starting to clear the table.

"Thank you for the meal. It was great!" Mokuba exclaimed. "It's much better than what we usually have."

"Oh no," the mom blushed. "Thank you dear but it's not that good. Why don't you all go on and sit in the living room and I'll bring in some ice cream after a little while."

"You are awesome mom." Souta replied and pulled Mokuba along. "Come on, you can help me build a better deck. You've got to be better than me with the famous Seto Kaiba as your brother."

Kaiba and Kagome were both relocated into the living room and she wasn't sure what to make of his irritated look.

"So ah, this is probably not something you'd really like to do but would you mind telling me if I got any good cards with the packs I bought today?" She figured at least it was something he was familiar with and she could ask him why he was always so cold if she could get some common ground first.

"Nothing better to do in the meantime." Kaiba shrugged, settling himself on the couch.

_Could he be anymore pompous? _Kagome thought as she sat down, carefully opening the first of her booster packs.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw 'Sacred Jewel' as a card, letting them drop to read the text.

-Requires three 'Shards of the Jewel' to be sacrificed to play. Triples the attack and defense of equipped monster, monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of a magic or trap card.-

She read the text with a bit of a frown but kept going through the cards she'd gotten, finding all three 'Shards of the Jewel' she needed to make the full one. Each of the three having the effect of: -Adds 500 to the ATT and DEF points of the creature equipped with it-. Then a 'Mystical Monk', "Famous Demon Slayer', 'Partial Demon Guardian', 'Cute Fox', and 'Bittersweet Priestess'.

Even the artwork was fairly close to her old friends, making her unsure if she wanted to smile or frown at the cards. She knew that stories still existed about the sacred jewel but she never thought there would be that much detail; definitely that no version she'd ever seen involved Miroku and Sango.

"Those are all cards I don't recognize." Kaiba observed aloud, knowing something was wrong. "Someone might have cheated you, they could just be counterfeit cards someone made up."

"How do I find out?" Kagome asked, suddenly nervous about this whole thing.

"I can test it now." Kaiba was already pulling out his laptop and setting it up. Wanting to know if these cards were really all rare things she'd just happened to pick up on coincidence. "Let me see them please."

"All right." Kagome handed them over, hesitating on giving over the card that read the 'Sacred Jewel'. Something about it didn't seem right. Finally, once she realized he'd been staring at her, she handed them over. "sorry, they just remind me of something."

He took them and settled them where he could scan them for inconsistency's, surprised to find that the computer did not read them as counterfeit and instead implied that they were an incomplete part of what was likely a twenty-seven card set.

"Open your other boosters." he ordered, the frown set back on his face. _This is just like the odd things that keep happening around Yugi and the others. How did some girl that just bought cards today end up with a set never heard of before?_

She handed over the other cards she picked out of the two other boosters, all of them somehow a reminder of her time in the feudal era.

He finished scanning the cards into his system, eyeing the power behind many of the cards she had in her possession. He had a bad feeling about where this would end up going, why was it these annoying things kept happening to him.

"These are all cards that register in the system as real but none have been recorded before. You have quite a bit of luck to end up with all of them with just the boosters you bought. Could you tell me where you got them?"

"Oh…from a street vendor, he was walking by on one of the main streets with a cart of various goods and asked me if I'd be interested in trying the game out." Kagome answered. "I bought them on impulse more than anything. I didn't figure I'd actually start playing the game."

"You should." Kaiba replied. "If used right these cards would make quite the challenging deck."

He had to give in a little to his love for a good game, if there were new cards and she started playing he could prove that his blue-eyes were the best again. It would be nice now that his company was secure and out of financial trouble again if he could re-take his title as the Champion of Games by having another tournament.

"I'll have to think about it." Kagome answered, still disturbed by the image that was too close to Inuyasha. "Thanks for letting Mokuba stay. He and Souta seem like they'll get along well."

The rude remark Kaiba was about to make was interrupted this time by Kagome's mother calling from the kitchen for the two boys as she came in and gave them each a bowl of ice cream before disappearing again to get the bowls for the younger kids.

They ate in silence, each having thoughts of their own. Kagome worries and regrets as to what could be happening with the new card game and Kaiba anticipating ideas for his new tournament.

"Well," Kagome finally spoke first when they'd finished. "I bet you are really busy. Hope the rest of your day goes well Seto."

"Sure." he answered. "My brother and I should be on our way. Thank you for dinner Ms. Higurashi."

"Anytime." the mom replied easily. "Come back you two."

"Thanks." Mokuba agreed as he left with his brother, about half-way down the long stairway with his brother before mentioning his thoughts. "I like them Seto. They seem really nice."

"At least the meal was worth it." Kaiba retorted. "We'll be back this weekend. I think that boy's idea might not be that bad. I don't really want to duel most of the losers that would show up but it would be a good hype for the new tournament."

"You are having a new tournament?" Mokuba was shocked at the sudden news. "When?"

"I'll start it in a few weeks." Kaiba answered. "Get some people to train that girl how to use her new deck. I want it to actually be worth the effort."

"Um…okay…but Seto." Mokuba protested his confusion, asking for more details on this sudden new decision, noticing the energy his brother suddenly had and a bit glad to see he was finally being passionate about something again.

**End Chapter**

Okay, I went through a couple ideas for this chapter before deciding on this. Mostly more plot than anything set in stone. Wanted to move things along and get a reason that the two characters would be around each other long enough to develop an actual relationship. Mokuba and Souta becoming friends was a great way to keep the other two characters together. This way I can include some more of the other cast of Yu-gi-oh and yeah Inuyasha members might suddenly be cards in this fiction. Well. Hope you keep enjoying my story.

-_Aura_


	3. 3: A day of games

_December 13 2006: Author Notes: _After the chapter I posted earlier I wanted to work on this fiction some more. I have a few others I should be working on but I am just really enjoying this one right now. I was reading a few other fictions today and they made me want to write again. Good stories always make me want to do that. Though I like to recommend the stories that inspire me to work to be a better writer myself so to all Kaiba fans if you haven't read it already I highly recommend the fiction: Secret Indulgences by TwilightEyes8120 which was co-written with Gekkou Hana. Their fiction is one of the most refreshing ones I've read in a very long time. It's currently unfinished but it's worth reading what is there regardless. Anyway on to my fiction ;)

**Chapter 3: **_A day of games._

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Her brother's voice didn't reach her until he'd started shaking her as well, waking her from the dream she'd been enjoying, gone from her memory as soon as she forced her eyes open and tried to focus on her excited sibling.

"I'm awake." She assured, holding his hands to keep him from continuing to shake her. "What's wrong Souta?"

She couldn't really be annoyed when she saw the wide grin on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mr. Kaiba was already planning to help us tomorrow?!" Souta demanded, nearly hopping up and down in enthusiasm. "You never told me you were friends with him either sis, you are so mean!"

"What are you talking about Souta?" Kagome yawned wide, "I hadn't ever really thought about the guy before yesterday. Weren't you here when he said he'd help us with the festival?"

The fog of sleep was still slowly receding from her brain as she tried to put together the pieces of a puzzle that she didn't have all the pieces of. Her brother had always been a little too frantic over things he enjoyed, but she was starting to wonder if he'd lost it after the visit from the famous fellow the day before.

"What am I talking about? Don't tell me you didn't know about this." He demanded, tossing the day's paper in her lap. We already have people lining up outside, mom doesn't know what to do with them all. There are folks already saying they'd be willing to sleep on the steps."

"Huh?" was the only reply she could offer that set of commentary, picking up the paper to search for a clue as to why her little brother had gone insane. Her eyes widened a moment later, it hadn't taken more than a glance to see the wide headline stating that Kaiba would be dueling people for the two days the festival would be taking place at the shrine at the cost of small donation to the cause. The story itself didn't have many details and instead went on to talk about how surprised everyone was by his decision to do something so charity oriented that didn't involve orphans. Learning that he had often helped needy children in the past but that it was new for him to help a older shrine like the one she lived at.

"This is awesome sis." her brother started going on when he'd decided she had enough time to read, snatching the paper back. "We won't have to worry about money for the shrine for years now. Mom talked to a few news reporters earlier and there are still some outside but she made me promise I wouldn't start goofing off around them. She wanted me to wake you up and tell you to go talk to her as soon as your dressed and showered so you could go pick up some things for her at the store."

"Oh." Kagome answered dumbfounded by the new information, "I'll be down soon then…tell mom I won't take long. Thanks Souta."

"Yeah sis, this is amazing! This guy is way better than Inuyasha, I can tell my friends you know him. You are so lucky, you meet the best people." He announced before rushing back out of her room.

The thought sobered her a bit as she got up, knowing she didn't have time to waste if her mom was already so concerned with the people outside. She couldn't start blubbering about Inuyasha just cause Souta had mentioned him, and she didn't exactly think that this Seto was better than the half-demon but he did seem pretty similar. He was rude and had a sort of cold attitude, but he was helping her family and the shrine after all she'd done was slam into him and cause him trouble. He had a heart beneath that icy exterior that was kind enough to aid someone he barely knew, not to mention the charity work he'd done for children.

She moved while she was lost in thoughts, grabbing some jeans and a long sleeved shirt along with the other things she'd need for a shower and heading to the bathroom to start herself one. She knew she didn't have a lot of time to waste dwelling on her past or the strange man that had entered her life recently. She got cleaned up quickly and was almost done drying her hair when Souta ran back upstairs and pounded on the door.

"Sis, Mokuba came by but he says he's here to talk to you. He's in the living room, I'm gonna help mom with the people he brought by until you are done talking to him." The boys yell carried through the door and past the hum of her hair dryer, used to yelling to his family. He didn't wait for a response before moving off again.

She finished with the dryer and starting brushing her hair. "What would Kaiba's little brother want with me?"

She couldn't figure out an answer for her question and instead gave a final glance in the mirror and nodded before heading down to find out for herself. Astonished by the strange small dueling system she found on the coffee table with the young boy seated and waiting with a deck on one side of it.

"Morning Mokuba." She greeted curiously. "What can I do?"

"Kaiba wanted me to help you learn some more about Duel Monsters." Mokuba answered cheerfully. "I brought by some extra people so they could help in your stead and your mom said that it was fine so do you have your deck?"

"Wow…um…it's on the end table here…but I haven't put any of my boosters with it, should I put all the cards together?" She asked uncertainly, knowing that the boy had to be better at the game than she.

"Naw, but we'll go over them and I'll help you put together something with what you have." Mokuba answered cheerfully. "Let's make you a deck so we can get started."

**Switch Scene **(cause I see no reason to write out Kagome learning the details of the game, I figure as this fic is in the Yu-gi-oh section that most people should know already)

The game was simple to grasp but had so many possibilities that it was no wonder that it was actually so difficult to win and had so many players obsessed with getting the right cards in the correct combinations to do well. The lessons took up most of the day and she spent a good portion of the evening helping to keep people in order with her mother and brother, having gotten to bed late to wake up early. This Seto was gifted at leaving her speechless she realized the next day when a large dueling holographic sight had been set up in the middle of the open pavilion along with some bleachers for people that just wanted to watch. The festival going on around it even for those not in line to duel the event had brought in more people than they ever could have prepared for. Her mother had replaced the idea of a line with a raffle and that had actually made people more amiable as they could move around and enjoy themselves without having to just stand somewhere to wait.

She had to admit that Kaiba was naturally intimidating as he stood in his specially tailored trench coat and awaited his first challenger. The device on his arm she didn't recognize but figured what it was after all the things she'd learned from Mokuba the day before. She went over and sat near where he was standing. Smiling at the people he'd brought to work the festival for them so her family could enjoy it as well, her mother was still off helping but she would stop to relax and watch the other people from time to time and took up the personal job of calling out the names pulled to duel Kaiba.

He had quite a few fans that where taking up the majority of the bleachers except for the small area reserved for Mokuba and the family members. Her brother hadn't budged from that spot and seemed as taken with the young CEO as his younger brother was, they were their own private fan section. She had to admit that she wouldn't be too willing to step up and play against Seto.

"That rat." she overheard an accented voice complain nearby. "He thinks he's so great and he's not even the master of games. I hope you get picked and kick his butt Yugi. Remind him who the real master is."

"I don't think that would be too nice Joey." another shorter boy replied. "He's helping this place, I don't want to stand in the way of that."

"I'm surprised that Kaiba would help anyone though." Tristan added. "I bet he is up to something."

"Yeah," the accented guy jumped in. "He's just trying to get his name famous again cause of the tournament he's running in a couple months that lousy…"

"That's enough." Kagome jumped in with a frown. "If you aren't enjoying being here then you can leave instead of insulting the man that was kind enough to offer to help us."

Joey was taken aback by the girls sudden reply, stuttering a moment before snapping. "yeah? Well you don't know him then. Kaiba is a pompous ass who is just out for himself."

Kagome resisted the urge to slap this infuriating man. "Well if you feel so strongly about him you should sign up and duel him."

"Already ahead of ya." Joey returned with annoyance. Pausing when Anzu kicked him in the leg and glaring at her.

"You'll have to forgive Joey. He's got a few issues with Kaiba." the girl explained and offered a hand kindly. "Don't let his attitude get to you, he's just a big softy at heart. I'm Anzu, this rude guy is Joey, this is Tristan, and Yugi."

Kagome nodded to each one, relaxing a bit at the girl interceding and introducing everyone. Still annoyed with the one boy but the rest hadn't really insulted him. "I'm Kagome."

"So are you all duelists then?" she asked to return the conversation to politer bounds.

"Yeah. But Yugi is the master." Tristan laughed. "He's the only one here that's beaten Kaiba. That's why Joey mentioned it, Yugi's the one that took the title away from the guy."

"Really?" Kagome seemed a bit surprised that the far less intimidating kid had beaten the more awe-inspiring teenager. "You must be really good. I hope you both duel again, I bet it would be amazing to watch."

"I'd rather not." Yugi replied with a small smile, blushing. "I do it for fun and Kaiba tends to take it really seriously. No reason to cause any problems at your festival."

Kagome laughed. "Naw, he won't lose."

Her simple certainty surprised the rest of the group, making them consider her a little more.

"No reason to fight about it." Anzu wisely injected, not wanting to see them break into a fight again. "I signed up though, I put all of them in the drawing too already."

"What? Anzu!" Joey protested. "That's just wrong."

"Worried he's gonna kick your butt again?" Tristan asked and started wrestling with Joey after the insult.

_"Yugi." _Yami contacted him mentally. "_This girl…there is something about her. Different than when I feel the millennium items but somewhere on the same level of power. Be careful, maybe Kaiba contacting her really is more than just charity."_

_"But Kaiba doesn't believe in any of that stuff." _Yugi answered. "_He's the biggest skeptic I know."_

_"Doesn't mean he isn't always involved in all the things that happen to us. It might be subconscious but this girl is more than she appears and we should be careful when she's around."_

"Well, I hope you all have a good time. And you get picked cause I would like to see what you are capable of." Kagome finally said her goodbyes on better terms, wondering how the group knew Kaiba or why they had such harsh feelings but not wanting to pry she returned to watching the current duel.

Or the end of it, Kaiba had just finished his opponent off. The kid moaned but then smiled, heading back off with a smile despite his loss. Kagome chuckled at the amount of time and money people put into the hobby but was glad to be a part of something larger after her months of depression.

She headed to get a drink and something to snack on for the famous duelist, he hadn't had anything the whole morning and he was bound to be at least thirsty, moving over and climbing up the small makeshift steps that had been erected while they were between duelists.

"Here you go." she offered the drink and small bag of sweets over to him. "I haven't gotten a chance to thank you today and you could use the refreshment I'm sure."

He accepted the cup and bag with an uncertain look, those indigo eyes staring with a bit of suspicion. "You didn't need to bring me anything. I'm more bored than hungry."

"I think you mean 'thank you'." Kagome corrected with a smirk before continuing. "You might not be bored all day, some people were wandering around that said they knew you and claimed they had someone that had beaten you in Duel Monsters before."

"Yugi." he recognized immediately. "Does he have his name in the raffle?"

"Yeah, they said he did." Kagome replied curiously. "Did he actually beat you?"

"Don't remind me." Kaiba returned harshly. "He won't always be so lucky."

"Well. I wanted to give you this card as thanks. I know it's one of the rare ones I picked up but your brother kept telling me how you used your dragon cards all the time and thought you would get more use from it than me." She said awkwardly, holding the card out.

He raised an eyebrow but reached out and took the card. "Could you leave now so I can get back to dueling?"

She frowned at him and ruffled at the continued rude behavior. "You know, Joey was right. You are a pompous ass."

He glanced after her outburst for a moment and shoved the card in his deck with no where else to put it at the moment, shrugging at the girl's annoyance. "Whatever." Then calling. "Who's next!?"

There was a small silence that fell over most of the crowd when Kagome's mother called out 'Yugi Moto' as the next challenger. The never-ending rivalry between the two infamous enough that the crowds that had been dispersed started to gather around the small playing field.

**End Chapter**

Okay guys, stick with me, I know the last two chapters haven't been the best but it's gonna start picking up a little more next chapter and having some more action. What Yugi-Kaiba battle isn't fun filled after all?

-_Aura_

To my reviewer:

_Lyn Dulce _- Hope you continue to enjoy the story, it's just really starting to sort of get pulled together. I was trying to go for something different and hope it works out.


	4. 4: BlueEyes, Sacred Dragon

_December 13 2006: Author Notes: _I suppose I should stop writing sometime soon but I've been enjoying working on this today; having a day off is awesome. My hands are starting to get sore from all the typing! Heh. I hope it's worth the work I'm putting into it. Crosses fingers Well, right to Chapter 4 then.

**Chapter 4: **_Blue-Eyes, Sacred Dragon_

The challenge was issued and Yugi seemed different than he had when Kagome had met him fifteen or so minutes before as he stepped up to his side of the dueling arena. Kaiba too had a new glint in his eyes that hadn't been there for the previous opponents, he was suddenly much more serious and alert than he had been in the other duels. The change was subtle but enough that Kagome realized she had joined a few of his fan girls. She smiled at that and shrugged to herself, there was nothing wrong with cheering at a sport, and that's more or less what Duel Monsters had become. She would believe in her side and back Kaiba even if he'd really annoyed her earlier, she was rather adjusted to crass remarks after all.

The crowd had hushed to listen to the duelists as Yugi pulled his starting hand and then drew a card, looking over his hand before announcing. "I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode, then I lay one card face down. I can't attack now so I end my turn."

"Good to see you again Yugi," Kaiba mocked as he drew a card. "I thought taking my title back from you could wait until the tournament I'm starting in a few months but I suppose now is as good as any time. I will place a monster in face down defense mode and put three cards face down. Then I end my turn."

"As cocky as ever." Yugi replyed with a deeper voice, Yami currently in control for the duel. "I put down my Axe Raider in attack mode. Now, my Guardian, attack his face down monster card."

The imagery was amazing to watch, the lifelike holograms and the technology that had to be behind them was an art form even without the addition of the game, Kagome was enjoying her first match by that alone but she blinked as some of the images shattered, the only person that was there happy that they explained every step of the game.

"Your attack has activated my face down monster's ability. Cyber Jar destroys all monsters on the field and then we draw five cards each and put all monsters into play in either face up attack mode or face down defense mode." Kaiba explained as he drew the cards himself and settled his cards into place. Now having two face down monsters and a Gemini Elf in attack mode.

Yugi's side changed to having two monsters in defense mode. "I will set another card face down and end my turn. Just play the game Kaiba."

"That's what I've been doing Yugi, keep up." Kaiba remarked as he drew his next card. "First I turn my Dragon Lord into face up attack position then I'll play the magic card: Dragon Summoning Flute. Which allows me to summon up to two dragons in my hand to the field without sacrificing any cards."

"Not so fast." Yugi interrupted. "I activate the trap card: Magic Drain. If you want to keep using your flute you need to discard a card first."

"Weak." Kaiba offered as he gave up one of the cards in his hand. "Now. Come forth my Blue Eyes White Dragons. Next, I'll use the magic card: Share the Pain, and sacrifice one of my face down monsters on the field to make you choose and sacrifice one of your monsters."

The intimidating large dragons appeared and two of the face down cards shattered as the monsters were sent to their respective graveyards.

"And sense Dragon Lord is face up on the field, my dragons are immune to all trap and magic effects that you would choose to employ. Now my Gemini elf, attack his face down monster and send it to the graveyard." Kaiba announced, waving his hand forward with his command for it to attack.

The hologram jumped forward and struck the face down card, the thing flipping to show the high defense Giant Soldier of Stone, Kaiba's life points taking the 100 difference between the Elves attack and Soldier's defense.

"The hundred life points is fine to lose for what will happen to you soon Yugi." Kaiba announced, hands motioning with his command. "Attack the face down creature Blue Eyes. White Lightning attack!"

The hologram reared back and called an electric beam from it's mouth to send it at the face down creature, another card shattering, and wind blowing back the hair of both opponents. Kaiba smirked, then nodded toward his second dragon.

"Now my other Blue-Eyes, attack his life points directly while he has no defense." Kaiba called out, motioning the creature forward, the same attack animated from a different angle blasted past Yugi who held his hands up despite the fact that it was just a harsh wind and otherwise all an illusion. Yugi's life points dropped to 1000 from his original 4000.

"What happened to you Yugi? In one turn I've already removed over half of your life points. Did you stop dueling the past year after the previous tournament? Lord of Dragon, use your attack to finish off Yugi's life points!"

"Not so fast." Yugi interrupted, motioning up a trap card. "I activate Rageki Break. I may not be able to target your dragons with attacks but I can target your Dragon Lord. I discard a card and send him to the graveyard, removing your ability to shield your dragons from my trap and magic cards."

"You are running out of tricks already Yugi." Kaiba replied with a shake of his head. "I end my turn"

"You don't win until my life points reach zero." Yugi reminded, drawing a card. "First I use the magic card: Scapegoat. Allowing me to summon four low level tokens to the field in face up defense mode. Then I sacrifice two of them to summon my Dark Magician. Don't start mocking me yet, next I'll equip my Dark Magician with Malevolent Nuzzler, bringing his attack up an extra 700 points and past the attack of your Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now, attack one of his dragon's Dark Magician!"

The blast flew toward the dragon but then Kaiba activated one of his trap cards.

"I activate Negate Attack, stopping your Dark Magician before it can reach my Blue Eyes." He announced, the trap card turning upward and blowing the attack away before shattering after it's use.

"I will place another card face down and end my turn." Yugi announced quietly. "Now even your blue eyes don't match my dark magician."

"Just for the moment Yugi, that won't matter soon." Kaiba replied as he drew his new card, smirking in his superior way as he pulled a card, setting it into his duel disk. "Let's speed this up Yugi, I'd like to take a break for lunch soon. I activate Polymerization. Then I combine my two Blue-Eyes on the field with the one in my hand and I create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The field changed, the three dragons curling into each other and coming out even larger as a single dragon with three heads, rearing and roaring as it was summoned into existence on the field. Kaiba paused too look over the card Kagome had given him earlier. He'd just drawn it, it was a trap equipment card, the gold text at it's top indicated just how rare it was, it was specifically for already powerful creatures which wouldn't make it an asset to most beginning players. To use it the monster had to have at least 2500 ATT points to begin with as well as being a Light monster. It's best feature is that it could be played from his hand at any time during any phase of the game. He considered it for a time before adding it to his hand.

"Now my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack and destroy his Dark Magician!" Kaiba ordered with the smirk still on his face. Yugi wasn't nearly doing as well as some of the other times they dueled, but he still had to be wary, there was much yet that could happen.

"I activate Magical Hats!" Yugi called, the trap card coming into view, then dropping large hats from the holograms version of the sky to settle over three positions on the field. "Now if you want to attack my creature you have to find it! Do you still want to attack?"

"I can wait an extra round to destroy you Yugi." Kaiba shrugged at his rival. "There are only so many magic tricks left in your sleeve. I'll have my Gemini Elves destroy one of your token monsters, and my Ultimate Dragon destroy the other in the meantime. Then I will end my turn."

The two small fluffy scapegoats exploded apart and then the magical hats not hiding the dark magician disappeared, leaving the creature in face down defense mode and now without the equip card that had made it dangerous in the first place.

Yami considered carefully. "_We just have to have faith in the cards." _Yugi assured. _"We'll draw what we need."_

He nodded and drew a card, considering what he had before nodding.

"I'll use my Switch spell card to trade it out with a spell card already put in my graveyard at the cost of half of my life points. Then I'll activate that card, using Scapegoat a second time." Yugi explained as the puffballs returned to existence over his side of the field. Then I'll sacrifice two of them to summon Buster Blader, who gets 2000 extra attack points for the dragon cards in your graveyard and your dragon on the field. Raising him to 3900 ATT. Then I use my Pot of Greed magic card to draw too more cards."

"Stop stalling Yugi and make your move." Kaiba ordered when Yugi paused for several moments to consider his new options.

"Your cockiness will end now Kaiba." Yugi called. "I'm tired of this. Next I'll use a magic card I placed on the field to wipe your spell and trap cards from the field. Harpy's Feather Duster, get rid of his last line of defense."

The powerful magic card swept away his several magic and trap cards, he gritted his teeth against the blow to his defense but stood his ground and watched Yugi at work. He still had 3900 life points while Yugi was now down to 500 after his last little effort.

"Next, I use Polymerization to combine my Dark Magician and Buster Blader into the Dark Paladin!" Yugi exclaimed animatedly, on a roll toward his success in the duel. The two monsters swirling together and reforming into the black clad version of the dark magician. "And as it still gets the extra 2000 attack points he has a total of 4900 attack points, 400 more than your blue eyes ultimate dragon."

"Yeah, go Yugi!" Joey called from near where she'd sat.

"Don't cheer yet." Kagome leaned down to tell him. "I think Kaiba's going to surprise you."

"Oh quit being a brat about having a loser represent your shrine." Joey laughed. "Yugi is about to destroy Kaiba's strongest defense and then he'll take him apart next round."

"Dark Paladin, go and destroy Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yugi called from down the field, dragging the two observers from the budding argument. The Paladin sped toward the dragon and then Kaiba played the card that Kagome had given him.

"I activate Sacred Defense." Kaiba called. "This trap card can be activated without ever being set on the field. It's an equip card that raises my monster's attack by one thousand points. It's other abilities don't need to be mentioned here."

As the Dark Paladin flew at the dragon it seemed to take a crystalline form and it's attack blew through the Paladin before it ever reached him, blowing past and slamming into Yugi, reducing his attack points to zero and leaving Kaiba as the winner of the duel.

The crowd was silent for a long set of moments and then Kagome broke into a cheer, her initiating the following cheers for Kaiba's fans and most of the people that were neutral, Yugi's closest friends were in shock, as were Yugi and the Pharaoh. Not that Yugi was a particularly prideful person but he had lost so rarely that he felt the sting a little more than usual when the win was coming from Kaiba.

"Well," Kagome's mom broke the cheers or uncomfortable thoughts. "That was amazing. Let's let the winner take a break from his dueling for lunch though and in about an hour we'll start back up with him dueling Ms. Shannon Morray. Another round of applauds for both duelists!"

Kagome grinned, her mother was getting the hang of this. She glanced down at the still shocked Joey and leaned down.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's just a game. He'll have another chance to beat him sometime I'm sure. Tell him it was a great fight for me. I'm going to go congratulate Seto." She was honest in her words before moving off to find the winner of the duel, following into her own home to find him seated at the table to enjoy the lunch her mother had made him.

"Great job." Kagome said cheerfully as she entered and sat down. "That was amazing. You really are awesome to watch."

"I suppose you figure my victory is thanks to the card you gave me." he observed incorrectly, picking up another piece of the meal to enjoy.

Kagome's smile faded and her demeanor turned colder than his, she reached over to pick up his meal, plastering a fakely sweet smile on her face. "I hope you learn what it's like someday to be treated how you treat other people."

She turned the meal over on his head and then stormed from the room and up toward hers, slamming the door behind her, it resounding down to where Kaiba sat half-indignant and half-perplexed. He reached to get his napkin and wipe away the horse radish dripping down his cheek, motions controlled despite the budding anger he rose and moved to follow her, opening her door without knocking.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded upon his unannounced entry. Turning from her desk to give him a glare that most people would fear.

"Is there a reason you dumped my lunch on me? Or is it common for someone ranting on about etiquette to not display any?" He asked, eyes as fierce and not about to back down from the girl's tantrum.

Kagome was quiet, she didn't even have a response to give to that. Wanting to scream at him but knowing he would just have something else to say. "Just go back to whatever you were doing. Whatever I say wouldn't matter to you anyway."  
"I'd love to return to lunch, but that is a bit difficult. Is there something about our acquaintanceship I am missing? Did you think we were closer than we are?" Kaiba asked, tired of whatever this was that she was irritated about already. This is why he hated being close to women, they were grand until they mistook him for a friend.

"I was just trying to compliment you! That is why I dumped your lunch on your head. Not trying to take any credit from you, not that it would matter to that huge head of yours. I couldn't hurt your ego with a jackhammer. My mistake for trying to be nice to you as apparently you are too busy being a heartless ass to worry about the people around you!"

Her animate words weren't a result of Kaiba's actions alone. She had years of being misused by Inuyasha that weren't yet behind her and had left her more oversensitive than she would ever realize. She wouldn't accept anyone taking her kindness for granted anymore…not that she wouldn't still be nice to people, but this was the first time she'd had to deal with such causticity sense Inuyasha had been sealed from her life. When no response came she turned her back on him and looked out her window without really seeing the outside.

"Get out of my room." she ordered, gripping the edge of the window to try to bring her wild emotions back under control.

_I wasn't being that bad was I? _Kaiba asked himself as he watched the light-hearted girl that had clumsily bumped into him degenerate into the exasperated one in front of him_. I only reacted how I always react…but I did finally defeat Yugi thanks to the card she gave me. The look on that dork's face alone was worth the whole day. Not to mention that my title was returned to me about an hour before, I can afford to give her a little ground for the time being._

"All right. Thank you for the card and the congratulations." He said, he wasn't about to apologize, but it was something.

She un-tensed at least, standing for a bit before resisting her urge to sigh at him. Turning around with a small blush. "I suppose we should clean you up and get you something else to eat."

"Women." he retorted shortly. "Shall I return to the kitchen or are you just looking for further vengeance with the wider array of weapons in the fridge?"

Kagome laughed at him, moving back toward the door. Not offering a quipe back as she had to admit she sort of deserved the last one. "Come on, I'll fix you something else real fast and get your hair as clean as I can."

He eyed her and shook his head, the things he put up with. Moving and heading down the steps ahead of her, turning when he heard a commotion above him.

Kagome hadn't seen the small toy that had been left at the top of the steps, she grabbed for a railing that didn't exist as she started to tumble forward, there was a second where she felt the sensation of free falling before she was caught near the bottom of the steps. The cool feel of leather against her neck and the slight but familiar pressure of being held on her back. Opening her eyes to find his face closer to hers than she'd ever expected while her cheeks turned a dusty rose.

**End Chapter**

I did more research for this chapter of a fiction than I have for any chapter of any fiction I've written ever, I had to actually dig out my old Yugioh decks and look up some cards online. Other than the couple I made up myself for plot purposes I used cards from the game and kept the effects the same. I thought it was amusing to throw in the explanations and make it closer to the show.

-_Aura_

_Normally a section here would go to my reviewers but I haven't really given a chance for any sense my last chapter got posted._


	5. 5: Accepted Friendships

_December 13 2006: Author Notes: _Not much to change from the last few, I've done quite a few updates today and this fiction just keeps coming to mind for me. It's a blast to work on and I'm gonna go until I no longer have time or no longer feel like it. I did take a break a couple times so I could fix my fingers. I warn all Joey fans that I'm a little mean to him this chapter. I like the character but Kaiba was always so mean to him that I couldn't really write a fic central to him without messing with Joey from time to time.

**Chapter 5: **_Accepted Friendships_

"Are you always this clumsy?" Kaiba asked her as she blinked at him. Their sudden closeness making her cheeks take a rosy hue.

"Um…probably." she said awkwardly. "Could you ah…put me down now?"

He grinned as he considered dropping her but thought better of it and settled her on her feet gently. "Sure you'll make it?"

If his tone hadn't been mocking her so much she might have thought of him as sweet.

"I'll manage." was her weak retort. "Thanks for catching me."

"You better be as good a cook as your mom." he smirked and let her go. "I'm going to make use of your bathroom to get cleaned up while you finish making me something else for lunch."

She glanced after him, somehow annoyed but her anger had been diffused by the fact that he'd just saved her from the painful tumble down the steps. He did remind her of Inuyasha…but only a little. It'd be the same relationship if he wanted her to track down cards for him. At least he talked to her without wanting to use her for something. So perhaps he wasn't as bad as Inuyasha, still a jerk though.

Kaiba meanwhile fished rice from his hair and cleaned off his trench coat with a washcloth, doing his best to return his appearance to normal. _That infuriating girl didn't have to dump food on my head to speak to me. She gets herself into more trouble than Mokuba, and that's quite a task. Not that it matters really, I won't be seeing her after this weekend is over save for school. And by then Yugi and his band will somehow poison her mind against me. But then again, she didn't listen to them earlier. She was the first one that cheered for me when I retook my rightful title even after hearing the group talk about me. Clumsy but at least intelligent enough not to start hanging out with Yugi's fan club right away._

He finished cleaning up and glanced in the mirror, forcing the smile away from his face. _I don't have time to be thinking about this. I have a company to run and things to accomplish, I can't concern myself with the worries of some girl and her family._

He nodded to himself, cold demeanor back in place as he moved back down and into her kitchen, where she had gotten together quite a bit of a lunch for him in such a short time. He took a seat and held back a smirk as she jumped at his unexpected arrival.

"Oh, you look better now without the rice in your hair." she complimented and moved over to dish him some things up. "Here, it's not much but I did what I could."

"If it's bad I can always take the alternative of you dumping it on me." he commented as he picked up his chop sticks and started eating quietly. Unused to having someone stare expectantly at him when he enjoyed his dinner he ignored Kagome for the first few bites.

"Do you like it?" she finally asked and he realized she was fishing for compliments.

"At least I'd rather eat it than wear it." he replied, watching her as he ruffled her feathers, resisting the urge to smile.

"You are impossible. I feel sorry for Mokuba, no wonder he wants to get out so badly." she remarked and headed out of the room with a sigh, realizing there would be no pleasing him.

Kaiba glanced after her and then shrugged and continued to eat, she would have to get a tougher skin if she wanted to be his friend as much as she seemed to imply she did. He wasn't worried if she put up with it or not, and nor would he tell her that her food was excellent when she was just looking for it.

He finished his lunch and headed back outside to find that Kagome's mother had taken up use of the dueling ring to allow various people to duel while he was eating. She was a nice lady, certainly the sort of mother he would have liked to have. He glanced around and then sighed as he saw Joey heading toward him with the rest of the dorks following behind him.

"What do you want Wheeler?" he asked coldly.

"Damn it Kaiba. Where do you get off cheating?" Joey accused harshly, getting close enough that it would perceived as threatening by most people.

"You shouldn't use words you can't understand. You'll end up making an ever bigger fool of yourself than normal." Kaiba just smirked at him, not worried by his proximity to the dweeb.

"You…"

"Don't Joey." Yugi stopped him. "Kaiba didn't cheat. He won the duel."

"But Yugi…"

"Oh calm down, your friend got to hold the title of King of Games for years. Now I'm just retaking the title that belongs to me. I know Yugi isn't quite as low on the losers list as you, but don't be sad Wheeler. I'm sure you'll stick together."

"Just leave him alone Joey." Anzu interrupted. "He's not worth the trouble."

"Yeah man." Tristan agreed. "Let the guy hold his victory until the other tournament. Then Yugi will kick his butt again and he'll run back to his mansion to lick his wounds again."

"This coming from monkey boy…." Kaiba's insult was interrupted as Joey took a swing at him. He ducked back and pushed his arm forward before ducking down and quickly punching him in the gut. He had strength behind him despite his odd choice of clothing Seto was anything but weak.

Joey winced and held his stomach after the harsh blow. Coughing and catching his breath.

"Dammit Kaiba." he hissed. "I'll make you pay for all of this."

"Just count your blessings that we're in the public arena and I don't want to cause problems for Kagome or her family. Or that I'm not going to charge you with assault this time, think a little more before you attack me again, loser. Fun as this little reunion is I have people waiting to duel me."

He walked off without waiting to hear the whining they would have for him. He didn't have time for the fools after the promise he'd made for his fans. Heading back over to the dueling arena and glancing toward his brother with Souta cheering him at his return.

"Great job Seto!"

"You're the best Mr. Kaiba!"

He smirked and turned from the other calls from fans to head back up to the duel arena. Settling himself back in his usual position and scanning the crowd to find people returning for his next duel. Even Kagome came back to sit with her and his brother's, she pointedly looked away from him when he glanced at her and he smiled before glancing to his opponent. The young woman was older than most duelists he came across, women were already fairly rare but most of the ones that did duel were usually pretty young. He wasn't concerned however, glancing back to the crowd and drawing cards.

Kagome watched as the two played, she enjoyed watching Kaiba play she had to admit. At least then his sharp tongue was aimed at his opponents as opposed to her. She watched him make short work of the woman and the next person get called up. Turning her attention away when she felt someone tugging at her pant leg. Looking down to the ground beside the bleachers to see the boy that had lost to Kaiba earlier. Yugi they had kept calling him.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously. "Can I do something for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment. It won't be long but you should hear something about Kaiba if you are going to be spending time with him." Yami was in control but she couldn't know that.

"No thanks." Kagome replied with a smile. "If he wants me to know something then he'll tell me. I'm not in the habit of talking about my friends behind their backs. I don't think you mean harm or anything but I'd rather just judge for myself. Hope you enjoy the festival."

Yami just paused, surprised by the heartfelt answer, the honest girl surprising him. But he nodded, respecting her wishes and wandered off. "_I think that she'll be good for Kaiba." _Yugi observed. _"Let's leave it alone Yami."_

"I suppose it's all we can do for now." Yami answered and headed back toward their group of friends that were preparing to leave for the day. "It'll be interesting to see him at this tournament if she influences him at all."

The whole group left before the rush that would soon follow, people breaking off a little earlier than the planned end of the day with the wind picking up and the weather starting to look bad again. Everyone almost gone by the time they planned to stop anyway. Kaiba finished his final duel for the day and had to admit he didn't mind the invitation for dinner that night from Kagome's mother.

They ate through a small replay of his better moments of the day, Souta and Mokuba switching between announcing it. He didn't mind it overly much and it kept things fairly quiet otherwise. Afterward Mokuba asked if he could stay the night as he'd been invited and Kagome's mother invited Kaiba to stay as well given he'd be back early but he'd declined himself, allowing his brother the night out but making him promise to announce the next day. He spoiled him too much. He got caught up in the closing orders for the day and lost track of Kagome, he was getting ready to head for his car when he saw her ducking into one of the buildings on the property and paused to consider that.

He headed over as the rain started to fall gently again, he was just going to say goodbye after all.

When he stepped into the small building he was surprised again to see her standing near an old fashioned well that the whole thing had been constructed around. With kids about the idea of boarding it up was logical, though he didn't quite get the whole shack he was more astonished by the fact that she seemed ready to cry while watching the well. She whispered something to herself he didn't hear and traced the edge of the stone with a hand.

He didn't want to say anything now but didn't want to risk making noise while leaving either.

She started to climb up and he rushed forward to grab her hand and keep her from jumping inside. She gasped as she was drug back from the wells edge and into Seto's arms for the second time that day.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"I should ask you that. Whatever is wrong it's not worth taking your life over." Kaiba chided her, which was comforting in his way she supposed.

"You thought…no…I wasn't trying to commit suicide." she shook her head.

"So, that leaves what you were doing." he pointed out with a raised brow.

"I used to play here a lot…the well isn't so deep that if I dropped in I would hurt myself. There is a rope that runs up it's edge so I can climb back out. I was just remembering some things…" she wasn't really sure how to explain it too him. The truth would make her seem like a crazy person.

"So why were you on the verge of tears?" He hadn't released her wrist, leaning over to look and note the ladder that she mentioned but the bottom was low enough that he couldn't see it in the poor lighting and he was still skeptical enough not to let her go.

"I…it makes me think of my father and when we played here. It was around this time of year when he died and I always remember him during the festival." she lied. Trying to force a smile. "I'm fine."

"I'd still prefer you go back in your home before I leave." He replied.

"Worried about me Seto?" she blinked as it really sunk in that he just 'saved' her from what he thought would have been her death or at least serious injury.

"No," he retorted sharply, "I just don't want the press that would come along with the suicide of some girl's family I happened to be helping at the time."

She nodded a little, wanting to ask why he was still holding her then, but she'd missed being held for so long that she wasn't about to bring it to an end any sooner than she needed too. She was hopeless but at least she was temporarily content.

Kagome said more seriously. "You meant to save me even if I didn't need it. I appreciate the sentiment greatly. Thank you Seto."

He frowned at her and pulled her away and turned to put her ahead of him on the way back out the door. "Just don't go telling people about it. They'd get the wrong idea."

"Can't have anyone thinking you might be a nice guy?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she turned back around when they got out of the building but hiding under the large roof overhang that was protecting them from what had turned into another downpour in the few minutes they were inside.

"I'm not, no reason to lie." he replied with a shrug. "I always end up getting soaked somehow whenever you are around me."

"We could wait for it to clear a bit and make a dash for the house." she suggested.

"I have some other work to accomplish tonight, I can't just waste time sitting around here." Kaiba snapped, annoyed at all the time he was losing because of this girl. Releasing her wrist when he realized he'd still been holding onto it. _No wonder she keeps getting the wrong idea. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Oh. Well don't you have people that can run the business when you aren't there? You won't do your company any good if you get a cold and get sick." she pointed out with vexing accuracy. "you could use a few hours to relax if someone ever did."

"Fine, stop complaining." Kaiba demanded and pulled his phone out to dial, face returned immediately to serious at the business talk he was using.

_He really meant to save me. _She still tried to accept the unexpected behavior. _He really is more like Inuyasha than I'd like to admit…well and Sesshomaru with that cruel attitude. But it's unfair to compare him. He's a jerk of his own level after all but I don't mind a friend that had a bit of a bad attitude sometimes._

He glanced back after hanging up the phone, looking back to see her admiring the rain while she seemed more thoughtful than sad this time. At least she was all right compared to when he'd found her inside.

"You seem to enjoy the rain if you aren't in it." Kaiba observed, glancing out at the rain. It was pretty in it's own right but he still regretted the time he was losing.

"It's nice to have even if I don't like being in it." Kagome answered with a smile. "We could sit inside the shed with the well for a while if you don't think I'm gonna hop inside."

"I should have let you last time." he rolled his eyes and moved back into the dryer room, it might of looked like a shack but it held up against the elements very well, he didn't see any of the leaks he expected too. Kagome followed him back in and sat on the small set of steps with him.

"Why do you put forth such a hard image when you aren't that bad Seto?" Kagome asked directly what she'd been thinking about.

"Don't think you are judging me correctly from a series of coincidences. You haven't even known me for a week." Kaiba replied.

"Sometimes the best view comes from a fresh perspective." Kagome countered. "You've saved me from pain or threat of pain or death more than once now. You took time from your schedule to come here and help my family. Even if you say it was all just for Mokuba, an unkind person wouldn't even make the exception of his brother."

He wanted to make her be quiet, she was starting to remind him of yugi's dorkier gang and he didn't want her to enter that category, he wouldn't be able to even think about spending time with her if she started trying to give him a speech about using his heart.

She seemed to sense his unease and smiled to herself. "It's all right. I suppose that's just how you are. I have known a few people like that and I think I can deal with your caustic attitude and still be your friend. Assuming you aren't gonna blow me off again for some reason."

He'd glance up and meet her eyes with his, unsure of how to take her offer to be his friend at his choice, shocked to be certain but not about to show it. Instead he looked away again with a smirk. "I suppose I can occasionally take time out of my schedule. You are tolerable enough to put up with for rare occasions I suppose."

**End Chapter**

Wow, I've written nearly 10,000 words worth of this fan-fiction today and boy was it fun! I've had a blast working on this fiction so far. This chapter was a bit fluffy but I thought it fit the characters with all that happened in the past couple chapters. Kaiba retaking his title as Master of Games (Duel Monsters in particular) and then saving or intending to save Kagome a few times. I plan to try to post at least one more chapter tomorrow before I leave for Christmas but if I don't get one up I'll have one up once I return. Hope you keep reading and always happy to hear reviews. I'd work on another chapter now but I need to sleep.

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

NaokiB4U - I'm glad you enjoy the fiction so much, I hope you continue to read and enjoy it as I work through the plans I have for it and get them put into words and added to the story to read chapter by chapter.


	6. 6: Troublesome Compositions

December 14 2006: Author Notes: Okay, I did want to get at least one chapter up today and so I'll keep these really short to get right to work.

**Chapter 6:** _Troublesome Compositions_

Once the rain passed the two had split for the night and gathered the next day for another successful gathering that ended a little earlier than the day before so all the people starting school the next day could have time to prepare without pushing themselves. Kagome had spent more time on festival work the second day and Kaiba was busily defeating his opponents so neither of the two had much a chance to talk. Even once the day was over each had personal things they needed to accomplish and so they'd parted without talking again.

Kaiba's demeanor hadn't changed so she wondered if he hadn't just indulged her to keep her from pestering him, guess she'd have to go to school and find out where she stood this morning. Rushing from the house to get to the train on time. She was almost late to her first day and she should have seen it coming, somehow predicted that she was fated to crash into the famous CEO of Kaibacorp on a regular basis. She was tearing around the corner to where her classroom should have been and didn't realize the door would be so close. This time she'd been moving fast enough to nearly knock him over, he managed to catch himself and hold her up but it was barely, and again the papers in either of their hands went flying.

"I see nothing's changed with you over two days." he observed as he pulled her back up to a standing position with him before bending again to gather his papers. "Perhaps it would be an investment for me if I sent you to some sort of lessons to learn grace of any kind."

"Sorry…" she was blushing as she bent to help gather the papers up. "I was trying to get into class so I wouldn't be late and didn't realize…sorry."

Kaiba took his papers and shook his head at her before moving into the classroom. Ignoring the stares he was getting while moving in and taking the seat he normally used at the front of the room. Kagome blushed at the attention following after her and moved to sit at a desk near the window, settling herself to listen as the teacher headed into the room but distracted as a note was dropped on her desk by a passing Joey.

She glanced after him and to the folded sheet of paper, opening it discreetly and flattening it on her desk while the professor prepared her papers for the class that would start soon, instead Kagome glanced down to read the letter:

_Kagome,_

_I know you don't really want to hear this but you should know that there is m__uch more to Kaiba than you first see. He has some secrets that you are right a__bout and are only his to tell. However you should realize that he will do a__nything to be ahead of others or to win; to the point that he actually told Y__ugi he'd kill himself if Yugi didn't let him win a dual. He may occasionally d__onate some time or money but he is just out for himself and whatever time h__e might spend with you is just a means to an end. You don't have to believe m__e but at least be wary._

_-Joey Wheeler_

As she read through it Kaiba was finishing reading through one of his own that had been dropped on his desk.

_Kaiba,_

_I'm telling Kagome about some of the stuff you've done cause she deserves t__o know some truth about you. You should tell her about your own past so o__ther people don't end up having to clean up your messes when you end up a__lienating her like everyone else._

_-Joey Wheeler_

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the letter but chanced a glance toward Kagome reading, he was crumpling up the letter he'd been given then resisted the urge to smirk when she ripped up the one that was handed to her and gave Joey a dirty look. He had to admit that this girl had a lot of potential.

The class passed slowly and the teacher had the new people introduce themselves after going over the general summary of what home room would accomplish each morning. Kagome didn't like the part of having to get in front of all the people she didn't know but went up and spoke about herself regardless.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I help to run a old shrine with my family in Tokyo here. I really enjoy history and art classes as well as several others - except for math. I don't have too many hobbies but I started playing the Duel Masters game recently that seems to be very popular here. I'm glad to be able to meet all of you and I hope we'll get along." She retreated to her desk after the small introduction, sitting back down.

"Thank you Kagome." the teacher said and then smiled at the class as a whole. "Now then, this year there have been more electronics added to the list of things not allowed in the school…"

She went on to spend most of the opening forty-five minutes to go over all the detailed rules and the changes from the year before. Most of it was common sense that was still required to be said aloud, and it didn't take long for Kagome to instead look out the window, listening but watching the rain that had started again.

Her mind wandered a bit and she had to admit her last few days had become another surreal experience. _I didn't think I've ever consider anything really strange after the well. Guess I'm destined to a life of unique experiences, not that I can really complain I suppose…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell and her day moved forward, she had math class and once that was over with her day improved with Japanese class, then Government, then Gym before lunch started. She was glad to have the physical education hour before she ate as opposed to after. The large lunchroom was a little uncomfortable, already she could tell there were rumors being spread about her by the people looking away when she glanced at them or the whispers that trailed in her wake. She shouldn't be surprised after the last weekend but it was still a little foreign of a feeling after how popular she was at her previous school. She carried a lunch she'd brought with her and only stopped to buy a soda before considering where she should sit.

Guess I shouldn't be surprised I don't see Kaiba around. She thought as she scanned. He probably has lunch brought to him in a limo or something. Oh well, guess I'll just find a seat somewhere.

It was then that a girl nudged her in the side. "Hey, wanna come sit with me?"

The shorter female grinned up at her, glasses settled on her nose making her look naturally more intelligent. She had freckles below the frames and on her cheeks, bright blonde hair falling in a ponytail on the left side of her head over her shoulder. She was wearing the same uniform as all the girls at the Domino High School.

Kagome was pulled away before she could agree or protest, brought to a table with just one other person sitting down. A guy that was reading a paper, she settled her boxed lunch and soda down before sitting, the other girl hopping to the other side to sit.

"I'm Karen, I run the school newspaper. Don't mind Phillip here, he's a little deaf and tends to just read most of the time in places as loud as a cafeteria. Easier on him than trying to keep conversation I guess." The girl introduced. The boy just looked up, nodded, then returned to his article.

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you both."

"Yeah. So I gotta ask you, are you and Seto Kaiba an item?" she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry? What?" Kagome asked in surprise, fighting to keep the blush that threatened off her face. "No. We're just friends."

"Oh, so you are friends. Would the famous CEO agree to that?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him." Kagome frowned at the sudden interrogation and picked up her chop sticks to start eating.

"Yeah right, he never bothers to talk to most people at the school. The fact that he talked to you earlier is a story by itself." Karen announced, starting to eat herself. "And there is the detail that he helped your shrine last weekend where he managed to retake his title as Master of Games. You two seem to be really chummy, I'm just looking for the real story other people don't know."

"Well, I just told you. I at least think of him as a friend, you'd have to talk to him to learn his view. I can't tell you what he thinks." Kagome shrugged and took a bite for a short reprieve.

Karen was about to say something else when Tristan sat down at the table and put an arm around her and shook her a little.

"Karen, it's her first day. Give her a break would ya?" Tristan asked with a smirk, looking over to Kagome. "Hey I just wanted to apologize for Joey, he's just a little annoyed with Kaiba most of the time. I think he kinda likes you though, you should go out with him sometime."

"Yeah right." Kagome muttered. "Maybe when he defeats Kaiba in a duel. I wouldn't go out with that jerk."

"Well, I should let you guys eat." Karen said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Is she always like that?" Kagome asked Tristan.

"Yeah a bit." the taller brunette chuckled. "She's always been a bit of a busybody so the job fits her I suppose. You can sit with the rest of us if you don't wanna sit with Phil at lunch. He's not the most brilliant conversationalist and Karen will just always be back and forth. Up to you. See ya Kagome."

Kagome watched him leave and shook her head, starting to prefer the silent guy's company so she could eat and consider, missing her old friends who would have been just as busybody like about Kaiba but they had years of closeness to make it more acceptable. Perhaps whenever they hung out again she'd be able to talk to them and get their flexed views of her situation and at least their support.

Lunch ended and she had art class which was a great following to the strange new acquaintances from her mealtime. That was followed by her music class and the final hour was her history class, she was glad to get to it and though the day was mostly just summery's of future classes and the rules for the school and each specific teacher she was glad the day had reached it's end. Mondays were just never great for her and she was fearing something bad happening to her. It wasn't until the following day that she realized her new unlucky day must be Tuesday - the day the school paper came out.

_New student promises date to the winner of duel!_

That was the headline Karen had chose to use. The article went on to detail that if Joey Wheeler defeated Seto Kaiba in a duel that she had said she would go out on a date with the smitten student from the lower provinces of Japan. It talked about how he'd liked her sense he first saw her and he would have to prove himself if he planned to go out with his mystery girl!

"At least she left my name out of it directly." Kagome commented bitterly as she stared at the paper. Groaning and putting her head in her hands. _How the hell am I going to explain this?_

Most of her home room was staring at her and Yugi's friends ranged from appearing annoyed to shocked to angry. At least Tristan had probably told them what really happened, the whole room was whispering about how she had to be the girl in the article until Kaiba stepped in. The hum of the heater screamed the guilty silence that they had all just been speaking about him. He shrugged and moved to his seat without comment, though as the silence drug on people glanced between themselves, Kagome, the young CEO and Joey to search for who would speak first.

"If you insist on needing to prove how much of a loser you are to the world by trying to use me for a night out with a girl Wheeler than you should at least have the courage to challenge me in person as opposed to using the school newspaper to announce your pathetic life's hopes." Kaiba remarked coldly, not even turning around to face his would be opponent, voice irritated but controlled.

"Why you scumbag…" Joey curled his fist. "I wouldn't use you for a date if I were desperate enough to go out with that demented freeloader in the first place but I will duel you and kick your ass. I don't need to be better than Yugi to kick your sorry…"

"Stop barking Wheeler. I'll waste a few minutes to defeat you." Kaiba interrupted, tone bored. "I'd rather not use time after school as I have more important things to do. So meet me in the lunch room, I'll make it easy on you and come to your usual table."

"Kaiba…" Joey seemed about to jump after the CEO again when Tristan pulled him down and the teacher came into the room, silencing the exchange.

Kagome frowned to herself and sighed. _Damn. I guess it was too much to hope that Kaiba would think the school paper below him and not have heard about it. I need to catch him after class and ask him not to pick on some guy just cause Karen had taken her job too far._

She had trouble watching the news and listening to the announcements of the home room teacher until the teacher headed out and told them to just wait until the bell rang and they could leave afterward. Kagome jumped at the opportunity moving over to sit in the desk next to Seto - it was usually empty given his attitude.

"Hey Seto…um…" she glanced at the people trying to eavesdrop and lowered her voice. "I never said that…Karen over-exaggerated a conversation she heard me having."

"Doesn't matter to me," Kaiba shrugged it off. "Wheeler is due for another defeat to return that ego of his back where it belongs."

"But…" she frowned.

"Don't dwell on it Higurashi. He wouldn't back down now regardless. Be a little more wary of what you have to say to the press in the future though. Here I mistook you for being wiser than the rest of the dorks." Kaiba didn't even look at her, instead reading over some sort of paperwork.

A frown tugged at the side of her lips, she couldn't be sure if he was trying to get a rise from her or if he was serious.

"Well. It is sort of my fault so I'll let that one slide." she replied dryly. "But more seriously, good luck today sense I drug you into it."

She headed off as the bell rang and Kaiba blinked after her good wishes with curiosity, the girl continued to surprise him. _I figured she set the thing up to help her own social standing with the school but here she was trying to call it off and then trying to cheer me on? What is her game? No one is that nice to anyone without ulterior motives, especially me._

He gathered his things and moved to follow after her, not wanting to deal with these problems anymore and to just ask her what she wanted. He moved after her through the halls and frowned when he saw Joey pull her into a side room, walking that way when the bell rang and the halls hushed from their normal dull roar between classes.

He moved over, expecting foul play but paused when he overheard Joey's question.

"What is the deal with you and Kaiba anyway? Either he's using you for something or you are using him for something. I just don't appreciate you using Karen and her paper to pull me into it." the angry dweebs accent was easy to place.

"What do you want to hear?" Kagome replied with a spark in her voice. "That I'm using him for his money and he's just after me for cards or to get at you and your friends? How about that it was all a big conspiracy and you are right, he's a huge jerk that's not worth anyone's time?"

Kaiba paused, fingers closing into a fist then opening again to curl around the doorknob.

"…well that just isn't true." her voice continued. "I don't know what your past problems are with Seto or the warnings you want to give me about whatever he might have done. I'm not involved in your guys problems and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I judged him on things that have happened before. That's in the past and I'm not gonna judge him on anything but what I've seen. He might be rough around the edges but I'm not going to just stop talking to him or giving him a chance because you have a personal problem with him you want to press upon me. Seems like you are a much worse jerk than he's ever been."

In the small silence that followed Kaiba stayed paused with his hand on the door, she had been mocking Wheeler and defending him. _Why would she do that? There has to be more to it…only suckers like Yugi talk about friendship like she does. I don't need her to defend me…_

His jumbled thoughts came to a pause when he heard a thud and Kagome call out in pain, bursting into the mostly empty classroom to take in the scene. Kagome was on the floor, a wince on her face from where she'd fallen onto the tiled floor. Joey had an angry look on his face and was reaching toward her when he turned at Kaiba bursting into the room.

**End Chapter**

I love me some cliffhangers. They make me warm and fuzzy inside (at least when I'm the one writing instead of reading them). To Joey fans: stick with me, I assure you again that I like the character too but needed an antagonist for the story and his 'bad guy' status should end sometime soon.

_-Aura_

_I've had no reviews sense the last chapter I added yesterday and so there aren't responses to give just yet._


	7. 7: Wouldbe Savior

_Author Nonsense: December 24 2006: _Back from my trip - which was amazing! le sigh I had actually typed up most of this chapter before leaving but didn't manage to finish it. So I thought it would be nice to toss it up as a sort of Christmas present for any fans that might be reading over the next couple days. As I'll likely be very busy over the holiday. Anyway, this chapter is a bit fluffy toward the end - but that's okay on occasion.

**Chapter 7:** _Would-be Savior_

"Leave her alone Wheeler." Kaiba's voice had taken a deadly tone, blue eyes narrowed on his joke of a rival. Moving quickly to intercede between Kagome and the perceived threat. "I shouldn't be surprised that you take your frustration out on people smaller than you.'

"I didn't touch her." Joey snapped, insulted at the insinuation. "She fell over on her own. I don't beat on girls."

"It's okay." Kagome assured the truth of the story. "I tripped over the desk and fell back. Joey didn't push me."

She sighed at the complicated situation, wincing again as she moved to get up, she would have a nasty bruise on her backside after that fall, surprised to see Kaiba offering her help up. Though he was still staring at Joey with an unnerving intensity in his extraordinarily pure blue gaze, she accepted the extra aid getting to her feet and glanced back at the tense scene.

"Get out of my sight Wheeler. I'll make you regret your actions in the duel later." Kaiba ordered with a tone filled with far more seriousness than his teasing of the blond haired boy usually held.

"Yeah whatever." Joey snapped. "We'll see. You two are a piece of work."

He stormed off and Kaiba watched after the door for a minute before Kagome's movement brought his attention back to her.

"Are you all right?" Kaiba asked. "If that dog ever tries to hurt you tell me."

Kagome wanted to keep eye-contact but was too bashful under the sheer ferocity behind those eyes.

"It seems I owe you even more thanks." Kagome whispered, trying not to flush at another moment of Kaiba being her hero. "You are always coming to my rescue."

"I didn't do anything." Kaiba was as frigid as ever, but he let his tone lighten when she kept looking down. "You defended me first Clumsy, I was just returning the favor. We're even this way, don't want you thinking that I owe you."

Kagome glanced back up at the kinder (at least for Kaiba) words and smirked. "But what are you going to do? The whole school thinks we're going out…I'm sure that has to bother you."

"I don't care what the loser kids think. I'm just here cause it's required by law that I attend a high school through completion to keep my company." Kaiba shrugged. "Besides, they might not be too wrong. I do believe the winner gets a date from what I understood. I'm heading back to class, if that's really bad you should go to the nurse."

"I…I…" Kagome blinked in surprise at his reply and stuttered after him as he walked away from the room and didn't mange to finish until he was out the door. "But I never agreed to that. I'm gonna kill that girl Karen for this."

**Moving the scene ahead.**

The day went far too slow for the first half for Kagome, concerned with how this thing at lunch would go and trying to avoid all the questions people had for her about the situation. No, she wasn't dating Kaiba. No, she didn't want to date him -or- Joey. Um…she wasn't sure as far as going out with the winner. Yes, the whole thing made her really uncomfortable.

At the very least a lot of the school seemed to be on her side, whatever the result. Many seemed to actually sympathize with her. At least Karen had lost her creditability as a reporter long before she'd taken Kagome as her newest target. She was more concerned with the fact that Kaiba had seemed to be asking her on a date; in his own demented way but she was suddenly so unsure of this sudden new relationship. Was she over Inuyasha enough to actually go out with someone else. Did she want to try going out with Seto in the first place? The questions didn't end and the time drug on for hours before the bell for lunch finally rang and she found herself rushing to get a good view of the duel that would be going on.

The crowd that gathered was larger than she'd expected, a good chunk of the school still went about lives as normal but there were almost as many that were trying to get a play by play of the game. People moved to allow both Joey and Kaiba to the table and then let Joey's friends through to sit down for lunch, someone else pulling her out and sitting her on Kaiba's side. She blushed at being pressed forward then sent the blond haired trouble maker a glare as Karen motioned for people to be quiet. She was about to speak when Kaiba did instead.

"Let's not make this bigger than it is. I have other things that need to get done and as fun as humiliating Joey is, I need to move this along. Your move loser." Kaiba announced, starting the duel by stealing away Karen's momentum.

"You'll eat those words Kaiba." Joey growled, drawing a card and eyeing his hand for a bit before nodding. "First I put these two cards face down. I'll summon my Axe Warrior in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"I set a single card face down and I summon my Mad Dog of Darkness." Kaiba spoke as if he were bored. "Attack his axe warrior my creature of darkness."

The small image on the miniature holograph table that had been brought in by someone jumped forward and bit into the axe warrior, tearing it to ribbons before returning to it's side of the field and barking at Joey challengingly. Kagome found herself as taken with the battle going on as everyone else around her. Quietly cheering on her new-found friend against the guy that had been bullying her sense he found out Kaiba was her friend.

"I lay another card face down and end my turn."

"Enjoy the temporary victory." Joey announced. "I'll put my luck into my new monster. Time wizard, spin your clock for me! If it lands on one of the skulls then I lost my wizard and half his attack points in life, but otherwise you lose your monster and half it's attack points!"

The crowd leaned in to try to see the result. Kaiba's Dog shattering a moment later and his life points dropping by 950 as Joey had explained. "All right! Take that you mongrel, I'll lay another card face down and end my turn. Who's winning now Kaiba?"

"Wheeler, you have always been a loser, and you'll always be a loser. You should know this set of moves by now but I'll summon my Lord of Dragon's in attack mode first."

"You've got to be kidding me." Joey muttered under his breath. "This guy always pulls this damn move."

"Then I activate the spell card Dragon Summoning Flute. Which allows me to pull two dragon cards from my hand and put them on the field without tribute. First I'll put my Trans-dimensional Dragon on the field and for the second monster I summon my Blue-Eyes White-Dragon." Kaiba explained and then shook his head. "You shouldn't try to go to new levels when you haven't mastered the basics Wheeler. First my Dragon Lord will attack your Time Wizard."

"Don't think so Kaiba, I activate Rageki Break which allows me to discard a card to destroy one of your monsters. I can't target your dragons while the lord is on the field so I'll remove him from play instead." Joey blocked with a smirk.

"Then I'll just have to switch the attack of your time wizard to my Trans-dimensional Dragon instead. You only have so many traps to spring Wheeler." Kaiba seemed so bored that the tedium in his voice alone was insult to the player across the table. He wasn't even putting in effort for Joey and it showed in the lazy way he responded to being baited.

"I'll get you to take me seriously." Joey promised as he nudged his next trap up. "I activate Widespread Ruin destroying your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba didn't respond as his token monster was blown off the field. Instead watching as his remaining dragon blew threw the time wizard and took away some more of the opponents life points.

"I'll then end my turn."

"Right!" Joey exclaimed excitedly, drawing a card and smiling. "Okay, first I'll use monster reborn to summon back my Time Wizard. Then I'll summon Baby Dragon to the field! Using Polymerization

I'll combine the two to summon my Ancient Dragon."

The Dragon formed and then fell into a pit, the image shattering as Kaiba revealed the trap card: Bottomless Trap Hole.

"No way!" Joey protested. _Damn Kaiba, he always has some nasty trick up his sleeve. _"Well I'll survive, you're turn."

"About time." Kaiba replied, drawing a card. "First I'll play my Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two new cards, then I'll flip Royal Decree, stopping all other traps in play from working even if they are activated. Next I'll play my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. Following so far Wheeler? I don't need a Blue-Eyes to take out your sorry excuse for a deck. Trans-Dimensional Dragon and Kaiser Sea Horse, attack his life points directly and finish this duel."

The small images jumped forward and slammed into Joey's side of the field with harsh swipes, knocking his already lowered life points to zero. Everyone was clapping again except for Yugi and his friends who weren't as surprised as when Yugi lost but more consoling of their friend that had lost to Kaiba again.

Kagome tried to retreat while people were paying attention to the two duelists and ended up nearly falling over the side of the bench that was part of the lunch tables, starting to fall again before Kaiba reached back, grabbed her, and steadied her on the bench. All without even looking at her, gathering his deck up and standing from the table.

"Now that I cleared up this nonsense I have work to do. At least next time you want to waste my time Wheeler make it somewhat interesting. My time would have been better spent napping." Kaiba coolly informed him before heading off.

"Good job Seto." Kagome offered with a smile before he'd fully retreated, glancing back at the small group of friends and shaking her head. "I never meant for it to go this far. Better luck next time I guess."

She moved away from the 'Yugi' table and found a seat with a group of girls that had pulled her over and gotten her to sit with them while she ate. Tactful enough not to bring up Kaiba the first time she sat with them and getting along fairly well for the rest of the hour.

The day went with varied people talking to her and while it was usually for the duel that had occurred it wasn't always and she managed to start making some friends in her classes. She was heading out after her last class and trading things in and out of her locker when Karen approached her again.

"Hey, that was great today wasn't it!" the busybody exclaimed with a thrilled glint in her eyes. "I loved it, Kaiba is so dreamy when he's on top of things. So are you going to go out with him now that he won against Joey?"

"It's none of your business but I really don't know." Kagome replied sharply. Eyes narrowing on the troublemaker with a vengeance. "You're lucky I'm still talking to you at all after that stunt."

"No harm done." Karen shrugged it off. "You are still talking to me though and why is it you don't want to go out with Kaiba."

"We're done here." Kagome announced and shut her locker before heading out of the school. Leaving the would-be reporter to consider her a bit before getting distracted by one of the leading jocks passing by and heading off to take up pursuit of another possible story for a time.

Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding in relief when the bubbly girl didn't deem to follow her, shaking her head and frowning a little as she had thoughts of her own to work through on the questions the girl had brought up.

_Do I want to go out with Kaiba?_

**Switch Scene**

Kaiba avoided the various attention afforded him from his retaken Number One duelist title. Ignoring both the questions from fans for autographs or advice as well as anyone that whispered insults or uncertainty's as to his honesty. He didn't need to lower himself to paying the twits around him any mind, instead lost in thoughts of his own involving the girl that had turned his usual routine around and with more of a profit than he could have ever predicted.

_She is definitely one of the most inept people at remaining on her feet that I've ever met but I don't mind catching her really._ He kept the smile firmly from his face as he headed out of the school. _I can say I don't regret her slamming into me, at the very least I am ahead right now. If it doesn't go any further…is it going any further? I did win myself a date with the woman, foreign as that word is._

He'd never considered himself someone that would fall into the whole dating nonsense that the other students seemed to stress such importance on. Then, it wasn't quite the same as how they normally went about it, or it wouldn't be if he did it.

"Bah." he muttered as he opened his car door. "This is a pointless train of thought."

He paused as he saw Kagome heading out the doors…least he could do was offer her a ride.

"Higurashi!" he called, his deep voice drawing her attention up to him easily. She waved and then seemed confused a moment when he motioned her over. Nonetheless she shrugged and headed his way, a few of the people that saw the exchange already talking to each other about the implications. Though the opinions of the other students still didn't mean anything to him.

"Yeah?" She asked uncertainly.

"Want a ride? You'd have to go with me to pick up Mokuba, so if you won't mind that side trip." Kaiba offered. "Get in."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the nice offer followed by the order but had to smile and open the door to the great car anyway. Looking over the rich interior with a low whistle. "Wow, this thing must have cost a fortune."

"500,000 actually. I got cheated but I was in a huge hurry at the time." Kaiba answered as he pulled out and headed away from the school with a skill that showed his years of driving and piloting various equipment despite his young age.

"I can't imagine spending that much money on a car." Kagome laughed and looked out the window. "Heck, I can't imagine having that much money. You are lucky."

"I'm not lucky, I'm skilled." Kaiba retorted quickly at the comment. "I worked and continue to work exceptionally hard for everything I have."

"I never meant to imply you didn't." Kagome frowned some. "You've just had opportunities some other people have not."

"That could be said of anyone." Kaiba retorted, turning smoothly onto one of the highways before asking "What is it you plan to do after school exactly?"

"Not sure yet." Kagome chuckled some. "Sounds sort of lame to you I suppose, it's obvious in your case what you'll be doing. I'm thinking of something medical where I can help people."

He didn't answer or continue the conversation, mind and eyes on the heavily trafficked road as he weaved around the other vehicles taking up positions in the three lanes. Kagome considered him for a while then looked away as she realized she might be staring.

"_What in the world am I suppose to do anyway? It's not like he'd really want to go out with me, and what about Inuyasha?" _The thought gave her a moment of pause, turning her dark eyes skyward. _"What about him? He's gone, he won't be back. I can't mourn him forever."_

"So…" They both started at once then paused.

"Go ahead." Kagome smiled.

"No. You first." Kaiba insisted as he took an exit that would lead them toward his brother's school.

"Well…" Kagome paused a little uncertainly. "Where would you like to go out?"

"Go out?" Kaiba asked with a neutral tone, letting a hint of innocent curiosity enter his voice. "What for?"

"Um…" Her cheeks reddened some and she lowered her voice as she suddenly found the railway they were passing fascinating. "I…mean. You did win and mentioned that date."

_"She does want to go out then." _Kaiba considered. _"It can't hurt really. It'll give Mokuba someone else to nag at for a while other than myself."_

"I'll surprise you." He finally answered. "This Friday sound reasonable?"

"What time?" Kagome swallowed and cleared her throat so she didn't sound so hoarse_. I really am truly helpless when it comes to this sort of thing. What am I getting myself into? Surprise me…?_

"Unless you'd rather not." Kaiba had to smile a bit at how easily he could tease her.

"Oh…no…I mean. Yes, Friday sounds okay. What time?" Kagome fumbled.

"Six thirty all right?" Kaiba pulled up to the curb where he'd be picking up his little brother and Kagome just nodded animatedly as opposed to speaking, starting to distrust what might leave her lips these days.

"Excellent, I'll meet you then. Would you mind waiting here while I go to pick up Mokuba?" Kaiba questioned before just getting out and closing his door without waiting for a reply. She glanced up after him and noted that he'd looked away as she'd looked up.

_He is an enigma. _She smiled despite herself. _At least I've managed to genuinely smile around him for the first time sense the well closed. Maybe this won't be so bad…I just need to get him to learn a little bit of etiquette and he'd be quite the gentleman…_

**End Chapter**

To my reviewers:

_Zorro-chan_ - Soon as I could. Vacation and all. Happy holidays though!

_NaokiB4U_ - I always try to reply to those that review my work. Moving it along slowly but surely :)


	8. 8: A Rival Obsessed

_Author Nonsense: December 29 2006: _I don't want any of the few readers I have for this fiction to think that I'm gonna forget about it. I enjoy writing the pair a lot. The Phosphorous story actually happened to me in high school so I thought it was a fun thing to throw in.

_-Aura_

**Chapter 8:** _A Rival Obsessed_

"Hey Kagome!" Mokuba called cheerfully as she got out of the car to let the kid get into the small backseat. "How are you?"

"I'm great Mokuba." Kagome replied, bending down to give the shorter kid a hug with a smile on her face. "How was school?"

He jumped into the back and set his bag on his lap. "It was okay, sort of boring really. Yours?"

"It was the opposite." Kagome laughed. "I got to see…"

A warning glance from Kaiba made her change what she was going to say.

"…them nearly set the ceiling on fire in science class." she finished.

"Whoa…that had to have been a little scary too." Mokuba bought the lie with a shocked expression. "How'd they do that?"

"The teacher was trying to show us what happens when Phosphorous goes into water. It turns into flame." Kagome explained with a smile, remembering the event from the year before at her old school. "Some kids in the class pushed him to throw in more than was safe. So when the larger chunk hit the water it turned into a small fireball and set the roof on fire. He had to rush over and get an extinguisher and put it out but the whole class had to be relocated to the cafeteria."

"Guess I shouldn't mind boring." Mokuba replied.

"So Mokuba, you wanna stay over Friday night? Souta would love it and my mom wouldn't mind." Kagome invited, ignoring the second dirty look from Kaiba.

"That would be great!" Mokuba announced, looking to his brother. "Can I Seto? Please?"

"You are suppose to be grounded." Kaiba returned coldly. "Perhaps another time once you've finished your punishment."

"Aw…okay." the younger brother pouted a bit but otherwise remained quiet.

"I'd forgotten about that…we'll just rain check it if that's okay with Kaiba." Kagome cheered the boy.

"That would be acceptable." Kaiba gave in at his brothers wide eyes. "But no more trying to avoid your punishment."

"Okay." Mokuba agreed seriously, looking out the window.

They traveled in silence most of the rest of the way until they reached the temple steps and Kagome got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow in home room. Later."

Mokuba crawled into the front seat and chuckled at his brother. "You should ask her out Seto."

"We're going out on Friday." Kaiba answered, resisting the smirk at his younger brother's shock.

"You never go out." Mokuba said after a moment. "Do you have a crush on Kagome?"

"There were odd circumstances. Don't press yourself for further weeks of being grounded."

Mokuba rolled his eyes but looked out the window and left his brother alone.

_I don't have a crush on anyone. _He huffed mentally. _I just take what is mine and I won the date._

"So where are you taking her then?" Mokuba asked, not daring to sound too interested.

"To dinner…that tends to be the usual outlet for such activities." Kaiba replied. "Perhaps something else after or before that."

"Why not a play or something at the theater." Mokuba suggested. "There are always things you are sent invitations too that you don't attend. Maybe she'd like to go to something like that."

"There is an orchestra that will be performing that night." Kaiba remembered the tickets he'd been sent. He got all sort of free invitations from groups or bands hoping he would attend and perhaps bring a little bit of the fame that followed him. He would have to call and let them know he needed a private box…the last thing he wanted to do was deal with other morons trying to get an autograph. "I'll have to send her an appropriate dress for something like that."

"I could go with her and help her pick something out." Mokuba suggested. "That way you can keep where you are taking her a secret."

"I thought I said you should stop trying to get out of your punishment." Kaiba said wryly.

"Do you want to take her to get a dress?" Mokuba asked seriously.

"Mmm, I'll let you win this time." Kaiba relented at that thought. "Don't think you are getting off early for good behavior on this though."

"Okay Seto." Mokuba had to grin at the window…he would find something to make Seto gawk at Kagome enough that he couldn't keep denying his attraction to the nice girl. Plans to set up his brother with his new friends sister in the works in his mind. "I'll give you a letter to give her from me when we get home.

**Scene Switch**

_Dear Kagome,_

_I want to help you out for my brother cause you'll need a really nice dress for Friday and he figures it's his job to buy you a new one to wear for the occasion. If you aren't busy after school come with him to pick me up and we can go pick something just great to match how pretty you are. He's actually letting me go out of the house for it so I can't wait! See you later._

_-Mokuba Kaiba_

She looked over the letter Kaiba had given her in homeroom during her last period for the fiftieth time that day. Wondering just what his younger brother was up too or where exactly he was taking her that she needed to buy a new dress, certainly she had something in her closet she could use. If it needed to be nice then she always had things from the dances she never got to attend at her other school. Though she didn't want to deny the younger brother a chance to escape his home for a while. She should have never let this nonsense get this far.

She folded the note in half and shoved it into her history book to mark the page before she closed it and shoved it into a bag, the final hour had seemed to drag on. She was wondering if school had always felt so long when a girl came along and slammed her locker closed rather violently, strong enough that it didn't even click, just bounced back out and left a shocked Kagome to face a livid girl that was staring at her as if she planned to deck the priestess next.

"Whoa…what's your problem?" Kagome asked, getting a little irritated now that the initial surprise was wearing off. She didn't even recognize the woman that was so angry at her.

If it wasn't for the slightly puffy eyes - apparently from recent tears, and the snarl her lips had curled into she would have been exceptionally pretty. Porcelain skin beneath silken black locks, rare green eyes narrowed dangerously above a perfect nose and high cheeks, full lips painted red above teeth that looked like she belonged on a toothpaste commercial. She was wearing a simple aquamarine sweater set over a sandy colored pair of slacks and short heels that matched the pants, a simple silver necklace and matching studs were her only jewelry though she had a dress watch on her right hand.

"What is wrong?" her voice was strained but didn't crack, Kagome wondered if a vein was going to start protruding from her forehead. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong you little whore! You are going after my boyfriend! Seto Kaiba is mine, and you dare to touch him more or less look at him? What's wrong is a new little bitch thinks she can just do whatever she wants?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome laughed aloud. "You need to get your head examined. I can't see Seto appreciating anyone saying that they owned him. I never went after anything and the newspaper was something that Karen just made up. If you believe that nonsense you are stupid. Would you go away so I could get my things?"

She didn't want to be so mean, but she had no patience left for this nonsense. She ducked away as the other girl swung at her and didn't manage to dodge her grabbing her hair.

"You'll regret that." the girl shrieked as she starting pulling Kagome's hair.

Kagome had been through too many attempted kidnappings and other battle experiences in the feudal era to put up with that and she gritted her teeth while she felt her scalp protesting to kick the other girl in the stomach, coming up with a fist to knock her in the nose. Causing enough damage in the two strikes to cause her to back a couple steps.

"Get off me!" Kagome protested, looking at her wide-eyed. Ducking away as the girl tried to lunge at her again - allowing her to slam her head into the open locker before two teachers came over to 'pull' them apart. Kagome didn't resist at all while it took an extra teacher to hold down the obsessed fan while she hissed and spited like an enraged feline.

"What is going on here!?" the principle walked through the crowd, his loud voice making it disperse. "Nicole…what in the world happened? Why are you two fighting."

At the voice the girl's whole demeanor degenerated into instant sobs and wails, her body suddenly going limp so the teachers had to help hold her up.

"What did you do to her?" the principle turned to Kagome with a stern look after eyeing the preppy girl that had started the whole thing.

"I defended myself after she tried to punch me and started pulling my hair." Kagome said, still breathing a little heavy after the short skirmish. "I kicked her and punched her to get her away and then she came at me a second time so I ducked to the side and she slammed her head into my locker. Everyone here saw it."

"Well?" the principle asked the people and they seemed suddenly uncomfortable to step forward and aid her. When no one said anything he turned back. "Nicole, care to tell your story?"

The girl sniffed and made a show of seeming brave, letting her lip quiver a moment before she nodded. "I'll try."

"Take your time." the man said kindly, Kagome noting the difference in treatment.

"I asked her why she was asking out my boyfriend, I thought maybe cause she was new that she wouldn't know that I was dating him. She told me that he wouldn't be mine anymore and I asked her if we could just be civil and she kicked me in the stomach and called me…a…well something very unkind. A female dog." The girl had turned into a demur little wimp in a split second that was a masterful liar Kagome had to stare in disbelief at the acting she was witnessing. "Then she punched me in the eye and told me that I should give her my jewelry as I wasn't pretty enough to wear it. I told her where she could get the set on sale and was going to find the address to the store when she grabbed my head and slammed it into the locker."

"Oh come on…" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can't believe that."

"Quiet." The principle corrected with a frown. "Don't try to intimidate her into lying to protect you. Just because you are new doesn't mean you can bully the kids here."

"I didn't bully anyone." Kagome ground her teeth to try to adjust to what the hell was going on and keep her temper in check. "She came up cursing at me when I was getting my things together and she attacked me. Everyone here saw it…"

"Don't try to get others to protect you either…at least fess up to your own mistakes." the principle continued. "I'd like to see you in my office Ms. Higurashi."

"That isn't necessary." Mai said with a frown. "Kagome's telling the truth, the girl jumped her first and all the rest of the students are just too afraid you'll never admit to a problem with your own daughter and won't defend her out of fear of you punishing them."

"Ms. Valentine. Tell me what you heard and saw." The principle turned his eyes to the new entry to the whole event.

"I wasn't close enough to hear most of it, but I did hear cursing that sounded like your daughter not Kagome so it might be better just to overlook it overall as it can't be proved either way who was doing it. But I saw your daughter swing at Kagome first and start pulling her hair. All Kagome did was try to defend herself and Nicole tripped over herself and slammed her own head into the locker. I'm tired of her thinking she can be a tyrant just because you spawned her." Mai explained bitterly. "I see a law suit with my dad volunteering if you try to press punishment on Kagome for your daughter's poor behavior."

"Fighting isn't acceptable in any definition." the principle said. "and you watch your tone Ms. Valentine or you'll be joining them in whatever punishment is decided upon. I'll just have to come up with a project they can do together sense they need to learn to get along."

"But…" the girl sniffed. "I didn't do anything."

"Take the results of your actions with grace." the principle ordered. "Are either of you hurt?"

"No." Kagome answered with a shrug. "A small headache but some Tylenol will fix it."

"Good," the school's leader nodded and looked at his apparent daughter.

"I think I should see a doctor." She started crying again. "I just didn't want her to steal my boyfriend."

Most of the crowd had already fell off, not caring to see the girl whine about what happened, the rumors already starting to spread around her. Kagome winced as she pulled out a brush and straightened back out the tangle's the psycho had caused, finishing and picking up her bag to head for the door. Hoping she didn't miss Kaiba completely with the commotion and that they hadn't detained her longer.

She grinned when she saw the bright red sports car and waved to the waiting Seto, running over to it. "Sorry I'm late…there was a little…um…problem inside. Do you know a girl named Nicole?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed. "The stalker returns, what did she do to you? You seem fairly unscathed compared to most."

"She tried to attack me…I think I'm in trouble for defending myself." Kagome blushed a little and got into the car after he reached across to open her door.

"Don't worry about it, she won't be back once I talk to the police. She can't legally attend school where I do. I'll set up a restraining order for you and your family when I speak to them. I can't actually have her arrested unless she breaks a legal one that's set into paperwork." Kaiba explained as he pulled from the curb. "What did you do to her?"

"I um, kicked and punched her to get her to stop pulling my hair and then I dodged her once and she slammed her head into the side of my locker." Kagome bit her lip. "I didn't want to hurt her but I won't just let someone hurt me either."

Kaiba actually laughed, it was alien but pleasant and made her smile a little more. "I have to salute you for that. She generally tries to beat up anyone that so much as mentions my name, if I could have moved her out of the country I would have."

"Doesn't help me though. I don't think I'm going to do well if the principle hates me cause of his daughter." Kagome sighed. "I should have made mom send me to a cheaper school."

"I wouldn't be too concerned." Kaiba replied. "He won't risk his job, even for his daughter. You seem tough enough to survive a couple weeks of scrutiny."  
"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm just dropping you off at Mokuba's school, a limo should be waiting as he wanted to drag you out for a dress for Friday evening. Don't concern yourself with price, I am a more traditional member of my sex…it's my responsibility to take care of the needs for out little date. Mokuba will be a good judge of what is appropriate. Don't go getting a black eye between then and now." Kaiba said with a serious voice and resisted his urge to smile.

"You really are an ass." Kagome snapped and got out when he pulled over, huffing her way to the limo that was waiting with his younger brother. He waited until he knew she couldn't see him to break out into a smile and drive off. He knew Mokuba would do well with her and he needed to go and make some calls to the police about the problem that was Nicole.

Kagome was cheered quickly enough by Mokuba and was taken by the limo with him toward where she'd be shopping with the younger Kaiba brother for her 'date' with him in two days.

**End Chapter**

I had a lot of fun in this chapter, opening up a few more drama laden details with the Nicole character and her insane jealousy of Kagome and obsession with Seto. I think a stalker for Kaiba makes a lot of sense so I had to put one in. I figure shopping with Mokuba might be a fun chapter and though it might be a surprise to just wait and show it when the two go out I'm not sure yet if I'll do it. The dress will of course be blue ;).

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Well I'd normally put responses here but I haven't gotten any new reviews recently so nothing to respond to. Makes me sad.


	9. 9: Extended Preparation

_December 29 2006: Author's Nonsense: _Guess you won't think I'm going to forget about it with as much as I update at once. Heh. Maybe if I stretched it out more though I'd get myself some more reviews.

_-Aura_

**Chapter 9:** _Extended Preparation_

"Um…Mokuba…we could just go to a nicer section of Sears or the mall." Kagome hissed as he pulled her toward one of the more expensive clothing stores in the whole town, she felt awkward just being outside. Her school uniform somehow seeming more like a servant's dress just by glancing at the gorgeous gowns and accessories in the windows.

"You wanna get me killed?" Mokuba asked with a frown at Kagome's protest, stopping to put his hands on his hips. "Kaiba will have none of that. He would skin me alive if I took you to some place he would consider common. This place is great. Come on."

Kagome recalled the scene from Pretty Woman and pictured the women inside flaying her with sharp tongues while she tried to buy clothes that everyone would know didn't fit her. She wouldn't have dared to go inside to the predatory women's glares if she didn't have Mokuba with her. The gaurds and limo must have helped her more homey appearance though because they got a spark in their eyes she figured sharks must share when they smell blood in the water.

"Can I help you miss?" the business woman scanned her over depreciatingly as she asked, polite but not lowering her nose.

"Yes, I'm looking for a dress." Kagome whispered, wanting to grab Mokuba as the boy ran off to start looking. "Something elegant but that won't show a lot of skin."

Mokuba would return then and tug at the woman's leg, not noticing the glimmer of annoyance that flitted over her face before she ducked down. He whispered to her for a while and then glanced at Kagome conspiratorially before whispering to her some more. Her demeanor changed to much more pleasant after the comments and the woman nodded.

"I think we should be able to find you many things to choose from. Would you care to wait in the changing room while we retrieve possible dresses to the needed requirements?" the woman asked much more nicely.

_Must have told her who was paying the bill. _Kagome thought with a smirk then shook her head. "I'd appreciate suggestions but I'd like to look as well."

"As you like ma'am…should I gather the other possibilities while you browse?" the woman didn't follow her as she started to go down an isle.

"Sure, thanks." Kagome answered. "Wanna help me look some Mokuba?"

"Okay, I'll take the other side!" Mokuba announced, brow furrowed as if he was on a mission as he went the opposite way.

She grinned at that. _Well I guess this isn't so bad. Mokuba is too adorable to stay really nervous around._

She watched them gathering all sort of elegant gowns, bags, and jewelry together and only picked out one or two others that weren't as complicated as the ones they were picking, pausing to look at the sales rack when Mokuba was out of sight, smiling at a newer styled dress that was a black satin that would hug her body and had straps but not sleeves. At it's bottom right corner there was a blue rose tailored in that was half in bloom, the bright blue complimenting the darker dress.

"Oh wow that's great Kagome." Mokuba announced as he looked at the discount gown. "Good find. Try that one on first and I'll pick out some stuff that will match."

The women were exchanging looks and resisting the urges to glare at the possible high spender turned discount. Kagome blushed a little but Mokuba motioned them away and then waited for Kagome to get dressed.

She grinned at the good fit and stepped out despite the slightly unfitting white socks still on her feet, chuckling when Mokuba told her she had to get the dress.

"I think I should at least try on some of the others." Kagome said, trying to keep the scary women from hating her, she'd had enough problems lately with girls attacking her.

"Okay…well I found this black and silver velvety purse to match and this small dress jacket, and these small gloves, and these earrings and this necklace…these shoes too but I didn't know your size." Mokuba went on, as if he'd already decided to buy it. She figured Kaiba had the money but didn't want to spend a lot of his money. "Go ahead and try on one of the ones in the stall. I made them put the ones I picked out in there. Maybe we'll get two."

Kagome just sighed and returned to the stall, unable to put a damper on his smile just yet. Looking at the two dresses he'd picked and wondering how long he'd instead spent on other smaller details for her. He really enjoyed this sort of thing…odd for a young boy but she wasn't about to judge really.

The first one was a long flowing pink thing with a wide skirt and full sleeves, she eyed it and finally shook her head, figured she'd look like a kid in a fluffed skirt. Instead settling it on the only empty hook to look at the other one. It was long and slightly bright blue with a skirt that would flair at the bottom when he walked but only just under her knees so there wasn't a chance of some kind of wind blowing it up. The top was simple but also had layered fabric around the top of the sleeves and neck that seemed to keep up the idea of it easily flowing with movement. The sleeves weren't long but the ends were as flared as the bottom of the dress. She smiled at it, it wasn't as elegant as Mokuba had hinted was needed but she did like it, twirling and watching the bottom swish gently before smiling and walking out for him to see.

"Great." he announced when he looked up. "That's how I thought it would look, I know it's not really super dressy but I think you should get it as well. It fits you too well for me to not get it. I think we're done dress wise, they all just want you to buy the expensive stuff. That cool?"

"Mokuba I don't think you should spend your brother's money like that." Kagome bit her lip, expecting him to look sad.

"Kagome." the boy laughed. "I have money too, it's a family corporation that Seto and I own. I am on an allowance but I usually don't spend much. Think of it as thanks for getting my brother to duel again and helping him defeat Yugi with the card you gave him. It was great to see him win again!"

She smiled and sighed. "How can I refuse that? Just don't let me hear the total."

"Done." Mokuba chuckled. "You are really silly Kagome. Wanna change back so we can buy stuff and get you home? I think Seto will get mad if I linger overly long. I'll just get all the accessories I think you could use."

She frowned as he had announced it once she'd passed out the last dress she'd put on but figured she probably couldn't talk him out of it, promising herself she wouldn't let the younger Kaiba bring her shopping after this time. Surprised he wouldn't want to spend his money on cards or video games. By the time she'd gotten her school uniform back on and gathered her purse together they were carrying bags out of the store toward the limo.

"Thank you Mokuba…I think you took all the nice intentions out of your brother and he got all your bitter emotionlessness." Kagome grinned when Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Seto isn't always emotionless and bitter, but yeah I am nicer than him." the younger one chuckled as they got into the limousine. "So I must ask being the one to look out for him. Do you really like him?"

Kagome was glad she wasn't drinking anything at that moment. "I…we're going out more as friends Mokuba. Seto is a nice person but I don't think he really wants any serious relations with me."

"He asked you on a date."

"He won a date." Kagome admitted. "A girl in the school newspaper set up a duel between he and Joey without my permission and the prize was a date. I think that's all there is to it."

"But what if it's not? I don't want you using Seto."

"I wouldn't lead on your brother Mokuba, what sort of girl do you think I am?" Kagome gasped at the accusations. From Seto she could have dealt with it easier - even expected it…but not from Mokuba.

"Sorry but a lot of girls that spend time with him try too." Mokuba frowned, feeling a little bad but still justified. "If you don't like him you shouldn't go on dates with him. Or at least call it something else. Dates are for couples."

"Oh." Kagome had to consider how much his older brother must mean to the orphan. "I will seriously think about it Mokuba, but have you asked Seto the same question?"

"No but you are avoiding the question." Mokuba announced with a smile. "Do you like him or not?"

"Um…I do like him but where it goes is up to us Mokuba and you shouldn't try to set people up." Kagome was starting to catch on. "I think it's cute and all but our business is ours. We're both a little older and advice is fine but it's up for us to decide what we want."

"Oh fine." Mokuba accented with a sigh. "just give up the speech Kagome, you sound like my teachers."

Kagome laughed. "You are related to your brother."

"Not sure if I should feel insulted or complimented." Mokuba stuck his tongue out. "Well I'll see you when I get out of jail Kagome. You dress up real nice for my brother sense you like him so much."

Kagome started to answer but then the door opened, they'd already reached her shrine…oh well she had homework to finish anyway, she'd get back at the youth later. She picked up the many bags she'd acquired and headed up to the shrine.

**Scene Switch - moving ahead**

The next day was a mixture of class and spending time with her counselor and the principle or vice principle, thankfully when they'd originally mentioned detention on Friday the psycho had reminded her father that his wife was celebrating her birthday. So the punishment was pushed off to the following Monday and she didn't have to try to find a way out of it or just not go outright. She accepted the short detention that was decided upon and endured the many discussions about what had happened and how fighting and name-calling was wrong. She'd avoid the girl just to keep from having to put up with the many speeches that would undoubtedly follow any interaction in the future.

Finally Thursday passed and she finished any homework assignments she had or could predict for the weekend or next day so she had very little to worry about. Friday wasn't as filled with moving around and it seemed to pass even slower than the day before it, making her wonder if Kaiba was nearly as nervous about the whole date as she was. He always seemed so consistently busy that she doubted the time was passing nearly as slowly for him, he would hopefully at least be able to relax and not be too bored when they spent the evening together.

She didn't see him most of the day and certainly never got the chance to talk to him in the class they had together. Even at lunch he was never in the lunch room, she had taken to sitting with some of the girls that had welcomed her and still didn't try to quiz her about her relationship with the billionaire teenager.

She was rushing after the day was over, she'd been given a note before her final hour that he was leaving a guard for her near where he'd normally pick her up so she could get a ride straight to her home to prepare and he could get things together faster as well. She hurried out to find her ride, ignoring the crazy Nicole that was raving at her from down the road when she left. Apparently nothing had happened yet with that restraining order and she wasn't up for another skirmish that could get her in trouble when she was so worried about being ready for the date.

**Scene Switch - changing perspective**

Seto moved into his large home after parking outside, he was going to late if he didn't hurry, damn traffic accident. He really had to find a way to park his helicopter near the school's grounds so he didn't have to deal with it. Perhaps he'd look into buying one of the businesses near there or at least lease a roof strong enough to put up with a helipad. This whole date thing was turning into more than it could possibly be worth. He took steps two at a time and started taking clothes off as he headed from his rooms door to his personal shower, at least he'd had the foresight to lay out all he'd be wearing. He jumped into a very fast shower, washing up and ducking out, drying while he brushed his teeth.

He dried his hair quick but not so fast that it would drip and started putting on the suit he'd picked out for the evening. The charcoal gray was dark enough to still be distinguished but be unique, he'd picked a plane white shirt for under the jacket and a blue tie and handkerchief to offset the ashen color nicely. He returned to finish drying his hair before brushing it and using a little gel to settle it so it wouldn't frizz out anywhere. He hurried to put a watch on his wrist and slip into the black dress socks and shoes, moving along from the practice of occasional late mornings and unexpected appointments.

He eyed himself in the mirror and then nodded, picking up his keys and slipping his cell into one of his pockets as he took the stairs back down two at a time.

"Hey Seto, wait." Mokuba called to him, making him pause at the front door as his younger brother dashed out of a side room toward him with a blue and white flower in a plastic holder. "here, give her this."

"Mokuba, I have to stop letting you watch movies." Kaiba commented as he took the carnation from him and bent so he could pin a matching smaller flower to his chest. Surprised at how much Mokuba had gotten into his little date.

"Okay, now don't go being too much of a bitter emotionless jerk." Mokuba told him seriously. "Otherwise you won't get to go out with her again. Have a good time Seto…I'm heading back to finish homework."

The boy had retreated before Kaiba could respond to that, there were several possibilities where he could have heard him called the insult but was more a little bugged that he had repeated it. He didn't have time to discipline him about respect now though, he had to avoid being late…he abhorred being late.

He moved to his car and got inside, he didn't want to chance a limo when it was a date, it would feel weird to have a servant along in this case. He sped a little as he moved toward her house but with all the money he'd donated to the police the year before they wouldn't tag him if they enjoyed their jobs being comfortable; money did have it's advantages. It was fifteen minutes after he'd left, cut from the usual twenty-five when he pulled to a sharp stop in front of the long steps up to her house. He checked his watch and smiled. At least he could just walk up the steps with the ten minutes he still had, if she had a normal home he could have gotten away with not speeding.

He picked up the flower that Mokuba shoved into his hands and headed up to look at her house, slowing some as he came to the door. Raising a hand and considering what he was doing as he knocked, Seto Kaiba wasn't about to let a little unforeseen confusion make him seem unconfident. He suddenly knew what the stories meant when they said that someone's breath caught in their throat, she was so gorgeous.

The simple velvet dress had been augmented by evening gloves, a silver necklace with a teardrop blue topaz gem and matching earrings. Her hair had been pulled up except for two strands mirroring her face, it had rows of sparkling diamond like gems set on strands that had been put into a random braid with some of the hair set into temporary small curls and others left to cascade gently toward her back. Her make-up was gently applied but that just helped her to augment her personal beauty as opposed to try to cover up what she really looked like. Her mother handed her a short velvet sweater that matched the rest of the ensemble well and while it wasn't an exceptional outfit it fit her very well. He had to smile at the blue rose design at the bottom of the dress and ponder how many times she would fall in the small heels she'd chosen before he glanced back up to her now blushing face. Picking up a vague scent of vanilla for whatever perfume she'd chosen to put on.

"You look wondrous Kagome. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course." Kagome answered, looking him over bashfully in his own suit.

"Here." He'd hand the flower toward her. "You don't have to wear it but it seemed more traditional."

"Oh it's beautiful." she answered with a smile, pulling it out and letting her mother pin it on for her.

"I know you kids are in a hurry but I just have to have a picture…you both look so great." The mom ushered them together before either could really answer, it had been more a statement anyway. Grinning at them and taking a few pictures before relenting to a shrieking teapot and wishing her daughter a great time.

Kagome smiled after her mom and picked up her purse, laying the jacket over an arm before she shut the door and moved to walk with Kaiba down the steps.

"Just where are you taking me that you are all dressed up like that? You make me look bad." she asked as they went back down the steps.

"It's a surprise. I told you that before, I'm not relenting now." Kaiba smirked. "And no one could make you look bad tonight."

She blushed and walked the rest of the way down in silence, accepting the help into the car and waiting for him to walk around and get in, it was certainly going to be an experience whatever he had planned. She had to smile to herself as he got into the vehicle and put his seat belt on, whatever trouble this date might cause her she had to enjoy the moment anyway. It was her first real date in…well her first actual date ever…

**End Chapter**

Okay, here we are, end of another chapter and next time we move onto the first date. This fiction is very enjoyable to write but I hope other people who read it don't hate it. I know the pair is a little hard to believe and I'm not sure if Kaiba's been in character lately but I don't actually see him as the complete and utter jerk most fictions portray him as. Certainly he's a bit of an ass but I can't see him treating people like crap after they've helped him out and been nice to him. Just to explain my reasons for why he seems nicer than most fan fictions.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: No new ones yet. L


	10. 10: A First Time for Everything

_December 30 2006: Author's Nonsense: _Not many differences from last time. Enjoying life and the time to actually sit and write fiction. Now to get right to the chapter.

_-Aura_

**Chapter 10:** _First Time for Everything_

The drive was nice and the two spoke mostly about school and remained more neutral even than when they normally saw each other. Kagome kept her eyes to the fluorescent night glow of the city in the evening, admiring the sparkling hills in the distance on one of the highways before they moved back into the cramp confines of the buildings nearing downtown. She had to smirk when he seemed a little irate because of the traffic around him and then look away when he glanced at her amusement. She was about to say something when she noticed a flow of radiantly dressed people heading into one of the cities concert halls, having to smile again as she realized where he was taking her.

"Suppose I should have blindfolded you for more effect." Kaiba considered aloud as he moved up in the line enough that the valet would be taking their vehicle. Exiting and moving around to help Kagome out of the sleek car as he handed the boy his keys. Taking her arm under his escorting her toward the door at a casual pace. "Is it acceptable?"

"Amazing…I love the Trans Siberian Orchestra but tickets are very high and even just getting them is usually so difficult that I can't plan advance enough to ever get to attend when they perform in Japan." Kagome positively beamed as her eyes scanned all around the hall and over the other people present. Some others were smiling though there were just as many that were moving right along and into their seats. Kaiba was ushering her along as one of the later participants and she chuckled at the unsurprising action, too taken aback by the romantic evening so far to comment or argue it.

He lead her into one of the better boxes, not that you needed to have a grand seat to see a group of instruments play as it was more about listening to the music but she figured he wouldn't do it unless he had the best. Somehow she doubted Kaiba would worry about price on the rare occasions he got out to enjoy himself and relax. No one else was inside yet but the box had eight possible seats, he lead her to the front row of the separated balcony and helped her sit before taking his own chair.

"Wow, this really is something Seto. Thank you so much." Kagome was still beaming and took his hand to squeeze it in physical addition to the 'thanks' as she continued to gaze around. She dropped it again right afterward, it had been a subconscious reaction and she didn't even realize that she had taken his hand or dropped it; too distracted by the various sights that were so rare for the high school girl.

Kaiba meanwhile cared nothing for the people that were so elegantly frosted, he'd seen such parades of finery most of his life and it meant practically nothing to the man, instead he had to look at his hand, the warmth still lingering from the short squeeze through the smooth fabric of her glove. He knew he should just blow it off and that it was silly to think kindly of a girl wanting to hold his hand for a moment; many girls would die for the chance in fact. Why then did he not correct her for the suggestive action as there could be camera's on them from the paparazzi or other less savory news organizations. He didn't really want to ruin her evening, Mokuba would just get aggravating with him and she deserved a nice night for entertaining his younger brother and helping him as she kept doing. He knew if he wanted Mokuba to keep her younger brother as a friend he should remain civil to Kagome.

He did have to smirk at her naïve enjoyment of the event, the childlike way she gazed wide-eyed or pointed out the smallest details had it's own innocent attraction. He was suppose to be enjoying himself after all, being overly judgmental of the silly fun she was having would cause a fight and then he certainly wouldn't have a fun night.

She leaned forward when the lights dimmed, as if she expected the orchestra to start blazing the moment shadow started to take over. It took nearly a minute for the audience to grow silent and then the director was announced with the official name of the group of players before the first piece was named.

They were dropped further into darkness so the stage would be brighter and easier to pay attention too, though once the sound burst forth all eyes would have been on the swaying violins, sweet flutes, and loud drums. Even the cold Seto Kaiba had to admit that it was a brilliant painting translated into sound as he listened to the original piece that was hypnotizing everyone within the room. He reacted far less than most but he at least gave them an approving stare.

Kagome's cheeks were starting to get sore she had them smiling so often as she fell into the whole evening with an excited vigor, there was something about a live performance that held her eyes fast. Neither of the two spoke much through the whole performance but at it's end she got up almost immediately though there was a full standing ovation given. She was raving about it all the way as they moved out to get his car picked up and he had to chuckle at her.

"I am glad you had such a great time." Kaiba finally interrupted on her third explanation of just how marvelous an instrument the violin really was. "Perhaps you should take up lessons."

Kagome seemed a little chastised when she realized what a chatterbox she'd suddenly transformed into and shook her head a little. "Naw, my mom got me to try the flute when I was little but I was always very awful at it. I think I'm destined to listen to beautiful music and never to play any."

"I think you'd do well if you put your mind to it. I can play a piano and a couple other things because my foster father forced me to learn. If I didn't master something fast enough I was punished; it is a good way to become a quick study." Kaiba explained, his voice without regret despite how cruel it sounded. He hated Gaizaburo but he wasn't about to say that he hadn't learned a lot under the tyrant's demands…however useless knowledge of an instrument was for him.

"That's horrible. I couldn't ever see torturing a child to make them do something faster…my mom never would have either. I certainly wouldn't punish myself not for understanding, I respect hard work but there are people just not meant for some activities." Kagome frowned a little with concern.

"No worries, some people just learn differently than others." Kaiba waved off her pity, he certainly had no time for that.

Kagome was about to answer when the car arrived and she snapped her mouth shut again, cursing the timing of the rest of the world around her as she got back inside and buckled her safety belt.

"Do you like American food?" Kaiba asked seriously as he turned back onto the road. "I have a reservation at 'Deep West' but if you'd rather something else we can do that as well."

"I really enjoy different things but isn't that very expensive?" Kagome asked but then kicked herself, she should have known that wouldn't discourage her current date.

"Doesn't matter, if you'd rather go a particular place I can just cancel." Kaiba answered, moving back onto the road.

"Well…I enjoy um…Subway…and I don't get a chance to get there often." She smiled awkwardly but he just shrugged and flipped on his turn signal.

"Subway it is." Kaiba announced as he turned into one a few minutes later. Going into the drive thru without asking her if she wanted to go inside. "What exactly do you want?"

"Um…" Kagome was still blown by the idea of going to a subway driveway with Kaiba in his great car. They each put in an order (cause I don't see reasoning to guess at what the two would specifically want) and after picking up the food while the people at the window whispered between themselves as to if that could possibly be the famous duelist or not.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, smiling some at the scent of the hot food and sipping at the root beer she'd gotten to drink.

"I was going to head back to my home so we could eat outside of a car unless you mind." Kaiba shrugged, taking a turn that would lead them back to the area of town where he lived.

"No, that's okay as long as I don't get back home too late. I don't wanna worry my mom." Kagome replied. "Thank you so much for everything tonight…it.."

"Save your thanks and compliments for the end of the evening." Kaiba interrupted as he glanced to her. "wait until you know for sure if I'm going to be an arrogant jerk or not."

"Mokuba put you up to being nicer than usual." Kagome guessed with a chuckle. "I guess that's why you put up with me yammering on so much without putting in your colorful opinions."

"On the contrary, I did say I was glad you enjoyed yourself." Kaiba glanced toward her and back to the road. "How exactly are my opinions colorful?"

"Let's not talk about it." Kagome saved herself, blushing a little more. "I didn't mean to insult you, you've been a perfect gentleman this evening. Even got me all dressed up to sit in the dark and then go through a drive thru at subway. Have you ever even eaten there before tonight?"

"Yes, Mokuba enjoys the sandwiches on rare occasion and usually brings me one whenever he goes." Kaiba answered. "Though I suppose I haven't actually been to one before."

Kagome laughed at him. "You lead a unique life Seto."

"I'm sure there are other people that haven't been to the restaurant." He defended as he pulled out in front of his home. Heading around the car again to take the bag of food in one hand and aid Kagome's escape from the low seat with the other. "Besides, if you'd rather not be dressed up you could always take the clothes off."

_I did not just say that_. Kaiba thought to himself, playing it off as though he didn't notice the really obvious implication and saving himself from a possible slap or douse of soda pop "I have several shirts that would fit you and some pants that would be fine if you used a belt on one of the tighter settings."

Kagome had turned a bright red at the words however and had to swallow and adjust her brain to the more innocent intentions before she shook her head. "No I don't mind the dress, it's rather comfortable actually. I was just phrasing it in that way."

Kaiba nodded and headed in as a servant opened the door for them. "Please set these up in the back dining room and set them out on plates for me. Then tell the kitchen I'd like them to make a few desserts for us. Thank you."

"Yes master Kaiba." the servant nodded to the instructions and headed away with their food minus the drink still cupped in Kagome's hands. Disappearing into the large estate as Kagome found she had another grand example of architecture to admire.

"Care for a tour while they get things together?" Kaiba asked when he noticed the impressed glaze over her eyes. _It really is to bad they weren't blue, she would have even more amazing eyes if they were blue._

"Sure." Kagome agreed, blushing again when he tucked her arm into his this time, the more intimate setting making her a little less certain of the polite but romantic action. He lead her through most of the first floor and explained the various rooms without too much detail; a lot of them never saw his personal use after all. He avoided a door here or there but she left it alone if he didn't wish to share it with her. They had reached the back dining room and she had to let out a low whistle at the view of the large gardens in his back yard. The ground there would have covered the shrine's full grounds at least four times over, he was opulent and while she knew she wasn't really shallow she had to admit that it was very lovely.

"You have an amazing home." she complimented. "I think it's all just wonderful. The garden looks better than most of the city parks that are taken care of…probably bigger than a few as well."

He pulled her chair out for her as he offered. "Would you like to take a walk when we finish eating?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Seto?" Kagome teased. "You really are just unbelievably sweet this evening."

"Are you telling me I'm usually not sweet at all?" Kaiba baited her into a corner while he picked up the sandwich that smelled so good but didn't quite fit the expensive décor.

"Um…well no…you are sweet sometimes, and well…sometimes you are a little tart or bitter." Kagome blushed more as she started digging herself into fuller trouble. "Not that it's bad, but I guess it doesn't fit certain peoples tastes."

"Does it fit yours?" Kaiba asked before he took a bite, figuring her answer would give him time to chew. Enjoying making her squirm a little.

"Well, I like a lot of different things. I'm pretty open minded." She answered in almost a whisper, picking up her own sub to retreat into having food in her mouth as an excuse not to talk.

"So you wouldn't mind tasting me now and again?" he knew he was dipping into being crude but he couldn't help but test what the response would be.

After nearly spitting her food out and then choking, Kagome grabbed her soda to choke down the bits of bread and meat.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked, the epitome of innocence.

She coughed a little. "Yeah…fine. So what are you working on this weekend."

She deliberately had to change the subject after that last question, she would have to figure out just what Kaiba wanted from her if he was going to talk like that. Did he want to date her? Did he want to sleep with her?

She kept up with her annoying habit of blushing far too much for her liking as he explained that he had some business papers to go over and an appointment the next two mornings to discuss the possibility of merging another business into his where he would take over ownership. She kept to the less sexually charged topics and they made it through dinner without any further near-death accidents. She hadn't forgotten but was smiling again as the conversation remained lighter. Excusing herself to the restroom to let nature take it's course and then staring in the mirror after washing her hands.

_My hair looks horrible, all the curls will be coming loose and then I'll just look like a wet noodle, my make-up makes me seem like I'm still in grade school…I really should keep up with my skin treatment a little more and what was I thinking when I picked those glittery necklaces to mix into this ridiculous hair-do? _Kagome criticized herself despite looking fine. _My god, I've been a horrible date. Talked too much or too little about the wrong and then right topics; in that order. If I don't lighten up he's gonna just tell everyone what an inconsiderate date I am…I made him go to subway for dinner! How stupid…_

"Wait Kagome." She whispered to hear herself, it helped her steady. "You don't care, you aren't worried about it, why would it matter if he asked you out again? You don't really like him."

She looked herself in the eyes in the mirror then sighed as she ran water to try to keep back a loose lock, getting out her makeup to touch up just a bit and putting on the smallest touch of perfume again after it'd had the night to wear off. _Am I kidding myself? Do I like Seto?_

She returned to find that he had gotten rid of the suit jacket and tie in favor of the more comfortable button up shirt that had been beneath it. He still was downright handsome and even seemed to match her touches of blue a little further with the shirt more obviously showing. As if he'd chosen that moment to compliment her more fully as he lead her back into the large maze, apparently knowing it well enough that he wouldn't easily get lost.

"You smell very nice." He leaned down to whisper to her. "I don't think I mentioned it before so I figured I should tell you."

"Thanks…again…" Kagome flustered already by the simple compliment. "I um…you always look great so I'm sorry if I didn't say so sooner."

"You did mention it, but thank you again." Kaiba grinned for just a second at her as they headed further inside. "I spent a fortune developing the ability to breed some of the flowers that I have here…the rosebushes around us are probably my favorite though."

Kagome glanced a little more fully around them and after narrowing her eyes as they were still adjusting to the moon and starlight she realized that the flowers were a deep blue and not the black she'd taken them for at first glance. Thankful for having something else to look at than her companion, even if she wanted to look at him as well she convinced herself it was better for her health to keep her gaze targeted on the greenery as they delved deeper into the well kept maze. Neither seeing the figures that were starting to sneak up around them…

**End Chapter**

Yay for the more reviews I got. They're what convinced me to work on this fiction again tonight as opposed to my Tales of the Abyss one. I adored writing this chapter and am thickening the plot that is going on around our heroes (or villains…however you wanna see them).

-Aura

To my reviewers:

Many thanks to all of you before I address each post! You keep me inspired.

_orbit bird _- Thank you for the review, I'm doing my best to keep them to how they are in their respective shows. Though I suppose I should do a strictly Yu-gi-oh fiction whenever I finish this one.

_SwissRobin _- Thank you for the tips. I will try to keep things together but I generally don't have a lot of the grammar I wish I did. I don't like to use beta readers really because of personal experiences but if you point stuff out I will try to remember it and avoid it in the future. Keep reading and I'll keep writing ;)

_Darkened Purity _- Nicole will be a reoccurring drama-queen/troublemaker/plot device. She is one of those characters that people love to hate I think.


	11. 11: Shots in the Dark

_December 31 2006: Author's Nonsense: _I was thinking of putting this update off until the new year but wanted to get in a final post so I'm up at 6AM my time to start work on it for all my nifty fans as opposed to trying to get some more sleep…I only have to be up by 12AM, I'll survive on however little sleep I get. Writing is just too much fun to stop just yet. On to the chapter now.

**Chapter 11:** _Shots in the Dark_

"Do you like the garden's?" Kaiba asked, knowing the answer thanks to the reaction she'd already given.

"They it's breathtaking." Kagome breathed as she turned back to Kaiba. "I guess I misjudged you, never thought I'd find something so beautiful at your home. Expected more a maze made out of filing cabinets I suppose."

"You are so flattering." he replied dryly. "I wonder how I got along before your magnanimous presence."

Kagome giggled at the teasing but the lighter tone of the evening turned suddenly dark when a shot hit her in the shoulder, pain racing suddenly down her arm and then coursing through her body on a rush of adrenaline, she was pulled forward by Kaiba but heard the passing of the second bullet so close to the back of her head that it felt the heat of the metal going by inches from it's intended target. She had to gasp, she felt feint even while her body was wrung with adrenaline because of the danger that was threatening with the still close assassin whom she was the target of.

Despite her knowledge of the peril she was in, she couldn't get her body to keep up with what her brain wanted her to do, she wanted to run, she wanted to start screaming, to act somehow and yet she just had frozen and while she was moving it was only because Kaiba was pulling her away, his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear whatever it was she was saying to him. Everything felt sort of numb, her arm wouldn't completely react but she stopped trying to move it after a single attempt. Instead she found herself trying to figure out why she couldn't hear what Seto was trying to tell her. Finally he left her crouched in some bushes and moved away but she just gazed after him for a bit dizzily before glancing down to her arm.

The fine white glove had been soaked with blood, some of it still flowing down out of the wound and over her shoulder to stain the fine fabric further. She felt it warm and sticky on her right side and the length of her arm and fingers. She had been through a lot but somehow she didn't want to register the horrific thing that had happened, even the pain seemed somehow lessened by her mind starting to vacate her. The blood loss getting to her. Short pounds did manage to reach her mostly deaf ears but she couldn't figure out what they could be in her confused state.

It was a little while later and she was wondering if she should just lay down so maybe this little nightmare would end before she woke up all nice and safe in her bed when Kaiba returned with some other men in uniforms. She blinked at them, still not able to hear whatever they were all trying to say to her but not minding when they laid her down until they started messing with her shoulder. The agony returning with a vengeance now that she was starting to realize that it was all real and not a dream; that she had actually been shot and her blurred mind was probably a result of the wound she'd suffered. Why would someone want to shoot her? Were they after Kaiba maybe and just missed? But he was built totally different and was much taller, no one could mistake that even in moonlight…why would they go after her.

It wasn't long before the whole thing was just too much and she felt consciousness waning, stars in front of her eyes as she gave a weak smile to Kaiba's worried look before she passed into darkness…

**Scene Switch**

"I don't care if the police are giving you problems." Kaiba snapped into his phone coldly, his usual controlled voice had taken a dangerous edge that his underlings realized was a very bad sign for whomever had angered him so much he'd allow a breach in his perfect demeanor. "I'm not paying for you to complain to me about whatever difficulties you might be having. I'm paying you to find out who in the hell shot Kagome Higurashi. I want the name of whatever moron it was that pulled that trigger and I want it by this afternoon or you'll never find another job again you incompetent little halfwit."

He turned the cell phone off to hang up the call and was all the more bitter that he'd missed the chance to slam down a phone onto a receiver instead. Somehow needing a chance to break or beat something as he paced in the waiting room where the yokels of the hospital had separated him to keep them out of their hair.

His head swiveled, blue eyes narrowing on the door as it started to open, the bumbling doctor that made his way inside wasn't giving the young CEO anymore faith in the emergency room of the lowly hospital. His personal medical team better get here soon or they too would be seeking new employment, he waited for a short while and when the doctor didn't say something nearly immediately he reached out to grasp his collar. "Spit it out simpleton!"

"Calm down Mr. Kaiba." The doctor frowned and pulled away from being manhandled to straighten his shirt before explaining. "Ms. Higurashi has stabilized for now but she lost a lot of blood and while she's been safely sewn up and lucky enough that the bullet missed almost everything vital to her bones and muscles it will be a long while before she'll be able to safely use her right arm. Meanwhile we are looking to find a matching blood donor for her, we don't have any blood of her type on hand."

"What blood type do you need?" Kaiba asked, he'd find something if these fools couldn't do anything.

"She's AB negative. She requires either another AB negative or an AB positive donor to be able to get the blood she'll need to come out of critical care and really start to recover." The man replied.

Kaiba sighed some. "I'm AB positive. Let's get a move on…I'll donate blood, how much is needed?"

"You should be fine alone…come this way then." The doctor wasn't about to argue a sudden donor and lead him to where he would get it drawn, settling him in the chair. "Here, this will really help her, thank you Mr. Kaiba."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it to help you blockhead." the young millionaire snapped as a nurse had him take off his shirt as she needed his arm free to start the process. "Just go take care of her instead of sitting out here blubbering at me."

The doctor headed off, sighing to himself once he got out of the rude kid's presence, that girl deserved to be nice and taken care of if she could put up with the brat; she was a regular saint. He reminded himself that the man was probably also in duress to have his girl shot in front of him but still didn't appreciate the insults as he returned to look over her charts.

"Makes me doubt the world when someone would just walk into someone's back yard and shoot someone." a nurse commented.

"Have you met the guy who owns the place?" another nurse asked with a scoff. "When you do it will surprise you a little less."

"Ladies…let's remain professional." the doctor corrected them. "Imagine if that home owner heard you speaking like that."

The one that had met Kaiba looked at the doctor and let her eyes widen a little at the hint before just nodding and heading off to continue her work, the other just glanced between them confused.

"No one can be bad enough to deserve getting shot in their home." she insisted as she headed toward the door where she would be helping to watch over the blood donation.

Meanwhile Kagome was still resting in her room, drugged to the point of remaining passed out, she'd been conscious long enough to look at people she couldn't hear and motion at her ears but delved back into the darkness before she'd made most of it out. Kaiba was even more disagreeable as usual as the stress started to get to him. He had already realized that someone was likely targeting the girl instead of him but that sort of made the guilt a little worse, he figured it was likely Nicole or some other obsessed fan that had hired some sort of hit man to try to kill the girl. Would they target her family next? He'd already had them called but they were actually taken back to the room as family when they arrived, useless hospital rules.

He would make the man that shot her wish he was dead. He owned more than a couple islands that were otherwise deserted where he could take the culprit to torture so much they would wish they were dead…cowardly bastard. _How the hell could I let myself get so distracted to allow myself to be snuck up on like that?_

"Hey." the nurse that was finishing with the blood donation pulled him from his mental tirade. "I know it's hard but try to relax a little okay. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't want you to make yourself sick with worry. You need to put on a strong front for her so that she can get better faster."

Kaiba originally had a sharp retort but just nodded a little, the woman was one of the few people that actually had some sense or wisdom to her. He forced himself to scowl a little less and nodded to her kind words a little as he held the gauze as she asked him too.

"It's really amazing of you to donate blood to her like this. I'm sure her family might have been able too, but we were already pretty far along when they got here. Every minute will help her…you are a great boyfriend if you are willing to do this for her. Some guys I've seen would just wait even if they could possibly donate to loved ones. Why don't you go ahead to her room and if anyone bugs you say you were given permission." The woman said as she gathered the blood to take to the next step of preparation that was needed.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Kaiba asked with a raised brow.

"Not if you happen to not remember my name." the nurse winked and headed out of the room ahead of him so he could get dressed again. "Don't get up though til you are sure you won't fall over or I'll get in extra trouble for leaving you so soon."

Kaiba glanced after her and had to smile, the woman he would have to send a job offer too after that little observation. She seemed to follow what was best as opposed to the set procedures that the hospital had put upon her, he enjoyed some independence in workers when it was at least wise.

He didn't wait more than a minute or so to ascertain he wouldn't bleed everywhere before he got up, pulling his shirt back on and tucking it in before grabbing his jacket and heading swiftly to the room where Kagome was so much paler than he remembered in the bed. Another sharp pang of guilt when he saw the redness and still threatening tears in her mother's eyes and her younger brother trying to hold back sobs as well.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Souta demanded without reason in his childish passion. "You are suppose to take care of girls if you take them out!"

Kaiba paused, how could he explain what had happened really?

"Don't Souta." Kagome's mother intervened. "If Kaiba hadn't acted quickly, Kagome could have died. That's what the doctor said anyway…she had minor temporary deafness in her ears because a shot barely missed her head and one of the nurses say you pulled her out of the way."

Kaiba breathed a little easier…he had managed to protect her from some of the harm, not something he could still forgive himself for when it came to her shoulder but glad at least that her family wouldn't completely blame him. "Yes…she was shot in the shoulder first and then I grabbed her and…I tried to keep her from getting hurt but it was already too late at that point."

"I hear you were giving her blood as well…thank you for helping and saving my daughter Mr. Kaiba, I can't ever repay that. You weren't too late…if you weren't there she might not have made it." the mom said calmly, there was a tense sadness in her voice but she was a wise woman. The current wrinkles around her eyes made her look older in the poor lighting of the room.

"I…I'm sorry then…" Souta gave in at the information. "I didn't know all that…how did you manage to get away from someone shooting at you both?"

"We were in a rosebush maze and I have the layout memorized, I knew where to go so I could outrun the shooter." Kaiba answered numbly, still taken aback at her pale appearance. "It's still my fault though, no one would have shot at her if she wasn't out with me. I have a lot of jealous fans that would react badly to my going out with someone. I should have put more work into the security…I should…"

"Mr. Kaiba." the mother interrupted him. "Let's not think about what could have been done. Let's think about what needs to be done for Kagome. We can agree on that much at least right?"

Kaiba nodded a little, mouth suddenly dry at how childish he must be acting…why did he care so much anyway about the damn girl? A law suit came to mind but the excuse seemed to ring hollow when it was compared to how concerned he was. She really was his friend after all, she wasn't like the rest of the morons and she'd managed to make him smile…he'd repaid that by getting her shot…some man he was turning out to be.

"Souta, will you please go get me a water and get yourself a soda?" the mother wisely asked, getting her younger child out of the room before looking toward Kaiba seriously. "I need to know; is this person going to keep coming after her?"

"Probably." Kaiba answered honestly. "As long as she deals with me anyway. If I play it off as some huge mistake and don't contact her anymore then they should leave her alone."

"Do you think Kagome would agree to that?" the mother asked wisely, as much as she'd like to agree to the idea that would keep her child safe she wanted her daughter to be happy.

"Well…probably not."

"Then we need another idea."

"You can't be serious." Kaiba answered, shaking his head. "I can't keep putting her life in danger like that."

"What if they keep going after her anyway? As much as I wish that would be a simple solution I doubt if they tried to kill her it would be so simple. I'm worried about her more than you I daresay and she doesn't need to be rejected on top of this tragedy…she will need constant care for a while and I will be sending Souta to stay with his grandparents until things get less dangerous and the shooter along with anyone that might be behind them is caught and behind bars."

"What about you?"

"I will stay at the shrine. I won't let someone frighten me away for any reason from my life. I will take care of my children but if I'm alone then I will do everything to show them that they haven't managed to affect my life as much as they probably want to." The mother answered as she looked back at her daughter. "I hate to ask this of you but will you take care of her if she stays with you?"

Kaiba froze a little, she meant for him to take the girl into his home and protect her fully while the threat was being found. Certainly it shouldn't take too long for his forces and the police to find the culprit and bring them to justice…it was the least he could do after he took the pink from her cheeks.

"Yes. I'll have arrangements made right away." Kaiba answered as he glanced up to meet the mother's eyes.

"Don't hurt her." the mother warned, perhaps the most intimidating he'd ever seen the kind lady.

"I'd kill them before they touched her." Kaiba promised in return. The mother a little surprised at just how serious he'd taken it but nodding a little. He'd rather someone willing to kill for her daughter than someone that would just let her be hurt…obviously he hadn't wanted it to happen.

"Excuse me." the doctor from before knocked and then came in, nothing on his face to show he might have heard any of the strained conversation. "I asked your son to wait in the waiting room and I'll need to ask you both to move there as well as we need to take her into another room for the transfusion, we will get back to as soon as we can to tell you how things have gone."

**End Chapter**

This chapter flowed out easier than I thought it would, I had a couple hang ups on specific words to use but it only took me about an hour and a half to finish it. I figure I should probably get a few hours sleep now before I am stuck being half-awake while hanging with friends tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy the plot twists as they happen, it turned a little darker this chapter but I still like it a lot. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_orbit bird _- Yeah I like it too. And if makes sense, women are the vex of all men after all.


	12. 12: Official Questions

_January 03 2007: Author's Nonsense: _My first chapter for this fiction of the new year and I think that things are really starting to come together and the plot is thickening. This chapter was a little harder to work through than the last few but I got myself to finally settle down and really sink my teeth into it.

**Chapter 12:** _Official Questions_

Kaiba was resisting the urge to pace as he waited with Kagome's family. He'd already called the necessary servants that would deal with the sudden new addiction to his home, he ended up offering the same safe-haven for Kagome's brother thought the mother was still too stubborn to accept the help he was willing to give, the fact that the paparazzi were going to already have a field day didn't really matter, he would have to call and have other guards follow the mother to keep her safe if the older lady wanted it or not.

When the doctor finally came in it was a battle to keep from throttling the old man for making them wait for so long, not realizing it hadn't been more than an hour.

"It went well." the man immediately explained to the worried looks sent his way. "The blood transfusion took and the wound seems as if it will heal rather well, we will need to keep her here for a couple days for observation but after that she will be free to return home. I wouldn't recommend she return to school through most of the week next week but she'll be able to go back after that. I figure you can pick up the homework that will be due in the meantime as she should be able to work on it even if she's not at the school; I wouldn't want her to fall behind because of this injury. The police are here and they want to speak to her but I asked that they speak to you instead and then talk to her tomorrow so she can rest, likely she'll be sleeping until then so I'd like for you all to leave her until morning as well."

"Will she still keep all the movement of her hand and arm?" the mother asked seriously. "Or are there any lingering effects we should know about."

"I can't say anything for certain. The bullet missed most major nerves but it's hard to tell with such things until she's recovered more than a day ma'am. It is a possibility." The doctor said somberly. "I'll let the nurses know to bring you some blankets and pillows if you wish to stay here in the waiting room. Try to stay well in the circumstances."

He left after the report and the police that were outside asked to speak to Kaiba first, he followed them out and into another doctor's office, the various degrees and awards mounted on the walls giving it away as such. He sat down, denying the water he was offered as he settled to answer questions about what had happened.

"The attacker struck you in your home?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me where and when?"

"It was nearly ten, the clock inside read nine forty something when he left the kitchen. We were in the back walking between five or fifteen minutes when the shot went off and hit her shoulder, a second shot was fired but I was already pulling her closer so that I could try to cover her."

"You tried to protect her then?"

"As little as it helped."

"The second shot missed her?"

"To the best of my knowledge it grazed the back of her head but you'd have to ask the doctors." Kaiba wasn't as polite with that answer, annoyed that they were asking about things they must have known already if they saw the medical report.

"No reason to get short with us Mr. Kaiba. We're simply doing our job." The pair reminded with a frown.

"Then get on with it." the CEO snapped.

A small sigh was followed with the next question. "Why were you with Ms. Kagome Higurashi this evening?"

"We attended the symphony in the city this evening and we went to my home to dine afterward. I was giving her a tour of the gardens when she was attacked."

"Are you both involved?"

"No."

"Then why were you on a date?"

"It was our first and it wasn't clear yet as to if there would be more. I wouldn't call that involved."

"So you were dating Ms. Higurashi?"

"For the first time, yes."

"Why were you dating?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, you aren't well known for being with women. The question is necessary."

"I won the date with her in a duel at the high school. I didn't even want to be involved but it was something a friend of hers thought would be funny to put together. You would need to ask her as to more details on that." Kaiba was starting to sound annoyed again. "Shouldn't you be out looking for the person that shot her?"

"We have more than two policemen on this case and please remain civil Mr. Kaiba, we wouldn't want to bring you in for unruly behavior." they threatened.

"I wouldn't want to forget that several thousand dollar check I donate to your ball every year." he snapped. "Get on with this without your empty threats!"

The two exchanged looks and the same one that had been speaking the same time continued as he figured a little rough language was worth the money donated to the city police station. "I suppose that you are rather bothered by all this so I'll move along. Do you know why anyone would want to shoot Ms. Kagome or yourself?"

"Several organizations and rivals would likely try to kill me, they have in the past. The best thought I can give you as to anyone that would want to go after Kagome is a rather insane girl named Nicole Victoria whom I have a restraining order against. The girl I try to avoid when possible but she seems to be under the impression that she owns me and took on a stalker role for a while during school last year."

"And you think this Nicole did it?"

"She is a possibility. Though I figure she would hire someone as opposed to doing it herself. Her father is the principle at the high school myself and Kagome attend. He allowed her to return this year knowing it was against her restraining order to do so. I was going to call the police tomorrow morning about the disturbance because I didn't realize that the girl was so obsessed she might consider something like this."

"I see. And do you believe it could have been someone after you that simply missed?"

"If the first shot had just been a miss and the second hadn't been aimed at her as well I would probably think so." he replied a little quieter, sobered some by all the reminders that he could have taken better precautions. "I don't have a build or height anything similar to Kagome, even in poor light we wouldn't be mistaken for one another."

"All right." the officers nodded to each other and then Kaiba. "Don't leave town as you were there at the time you are a suspect until we learn more of what happened. We would also appreciate if you would take your private investigators off of this case but we can't force you unless they withhold any evidence they might find. Thank you for your time."

"Finally." he moved away from them without being told further that he could after the last sentence. Digging out his cell phone to find out just what the higher priced men had found out, if it wasn't more than the cops he would be finding himself some new employee's. He was paying for the best after all - not what he could get for free from the city.

The cops sighed between themselves and realized why the youth had such a bad reputation at the office before they called in Kagome's mother next. Kaiba headed down to buy himself something to drink from a vending machine as he talked to the people on his phone. From the camera's and some other more advanced than usual technology they had figured out that the shooter had been a woman and likely from the way she moved, posture, and looks she was in her late twenties or early thirties. They couldn't get an exact facial from the mask she wore, but the eyes they managed to get a shot of, and with the tightness over the mask they were using his advanced security system to currently work out what she should work like. Afterward they would use the government database to cross reference any already known criminals that it could be, concentrating on any known hit men (or women in this case) first.

He finally accented to wait a little longer and not to fire them as they seemed much further along than the cops so far. Mostly thanks to the systems he'd created but at least it was work he didn't have to do himself. He bought himself a bottled water and returned to the waiting room after the long conversation to see that Kagome's mother had returned and the cops were taking a turn with the brother.

**Scene Switch**

Kagome realized it wasn't a dream when she woke with the dull pain in her shoulder and the white of the hospital glaring at her in the midday light. She smiled weakly when her mother grabbed and squeezed her hand and then took some water to wet her lips and mouth, dry despite the fluids running into her left arm. Raising her brows when she realized that Kaiba was taking up residence on her other side, looking at her a little less seriously than usual. Which said enough about his feelings to the youth, she had to be glad he cared enough to come to the hospital.

"Hey mom…Seto." Kagome greeted. "Thanks for sitting with me…but I'll be okay."

Her mother wrapped her in a gentle hug, careful to avoid the shoulder but otherwise holding her tightly elsewhere, though the jarring of her body still stung she held in a show of pain for her mom's sake.

"You scared me Kagome." the mother admonished quietly. "Try not to do that anymore. But you'll be okay now…I'm going to go tell your brother he can come in and see you now."

"Thanks mom…" Kagome whispered back, tearing a bit for her mother's sake and glancing after her as she left. "Hey Kaiba. Sorry I went and got shot…guess I ruined the evening."

"No, the idiot that attacked you did." Kaiba replied with a shake of his head. "I am tracking down who did it as we speak, the police are working on it as well of course but they probably won't get as far as I do."

"Don't know if I should worry or show appreciation." Kagome tear dropped a bit. "It won't help if you put yourself in danger Seto."

"I can't let them get away with hurting you." He said simply, his tone allowing no argument. "Not something you need to concern yourself with. Until the person is behind bars I agreed to keep you at my manor while you recover and raise security so no one can repeat the attack."

"Wait?" Kagome blinked. "Your house? That mansion? You don't have to do that…I'm sure my wound will heal at home."

"No argument there but whoever tried last night might try again if you aren't protected." He explained bluntly. "I can't just let you wander around like that while it's my fault someone is after your life."

"Oh…" her heart jumped a little, as the reader showed the rate rising. Fear taking a hold as she realized that someone was still out there and trying to kill her, maybe she wouldn't be as all right as she said when she woke if she wasn't careful. "I guess that I have to thank you for the kind actions then."

Kaiba didn't get a chance to answer before Souta rushed in and stopped, smiling when he saw his sister awake. "Kagome! I was worried about you! You got shot! Were you afraid? Did it hurt?"

She had to smile when the questions poured from her brother, his way of unconsciously lightening her heart made her a little less afraid. "I did and yes it hurt and yes I was afraid."

"Souta!" the mother's cold tone stopped the next line of questions before it started and he seemed a little nervous.

"Well I'm really glad you're okay, Mr. Kaiba was awesome for donating that blood for you. Otherwise you could still be sick." he was a little clueless as usual as he announced the information with a grin.

"Seto…" she glanced back to the youth though he was looking out the window on the other side of him now. "…you did that for me?"

"Don't thank me Higurashi." Seto quipped. "You dying would have had people invading my home far worse than they would without a homicide. It was to save myself the heartache of that situation."

She had to smirk at the cold response despite the fact that Souta and her mother looked a little shocked at the cruel answer to her question. "Seems I have a lot to thank you for Seto. I'll make it all up to you somehow…well…I guess I can't really. You saved my life twice last night…but I can certainly do my best to try."

She smirked as he rolled his eyes before her mother cut in to stop any other mean words the man could offer her daughter.

"Well, we should let you rest and get some food Kagome, we'll be back in a while. Come on Souta."

"But we just got to come in." the boy whined before his mother reached for his ear and he ducked out. "Fine fine…let me guess, go get a soda?"

"Please dear?" the mother smiled at her son's antics, nodding to her daughter before she followed the youth out of the room. As intimidating an aura as he put on she had offered the greatest kindness' to him and wouldn't be frightened by one of her daughter's classmates. Once Souta was out of the waiting area and they were back inside she turned on him. "Why would you talk to my daughter like that? She deserves better after she got shot at your home."

"Don't give me speeches Ms. Higurashi." Kaiba returned neutrally. "I am not your son and I am not going to act different around her. That would make her feel worse than if I treated her kindly. I won't treat her another way because she was in an accident. It doesn't make her a different person."

"You…always talk to her that way?" the mother was a little confused but started to notice how similar his attitude could be to Inuyasha's. Seto Kaiba might not have the nifty soft dog ears that she could fiddle with but he certainly had fine points. He had saved her daughter twice and while his personality could be poor sometimes he had a much kinder heart than he wanted anyone to realize, she had to admit her daughter picked odd boys to get crushes on but she could do worse for herself. She left the conversation there, not wanting to cause more problems, but wise enough to realize what was really going on once she'd had a chance to really think about it. "Well…I'm sorry then…it's in a mother's nature to attack people that could be a threat to her offspring before thinking about it. I still completely appreciate all you've done for her."

"Oh I don't want to hear it." Kaiba raised a hand to blow it off. "I just don't want a law suit on my hands and if I take care of the bills then it makes it easier on me in the future."

The mother smirked some and shook her head. He really was very similar to her last boyfriend, maybe the whole thing would help her eventually get over her older friends enough that she could start to live again. She headed out to find Kouga and Kaiba sighed to himself; "I think Mokuba is starting to get to me."

**Scene Switch**

Her two days in the hospital passed without difficulty and the doctors decided that she would retain all movement in her arm and hand once the wound had fully healed; it would take a long time but she'd been very lucky to not have been more heavily injured. Her room at the immense estate was as big as most of her house but she hadn't been allowed to have a bedroom with a window or balcony because of the problems. She'd miss the sunlight for a while but she had to admit she understood why it was necessary after the hour or so fit she'd thrown that Seto wouldn't listen to. She missed being able to 'sit' the person aggravating her so deeply.

Mokuba seemed sad about what happened to her but very glad to have her and her brother there. She worried about her mom but was glad to know that Kaiba had at least taken precautions to have her watched and followed, glad to have him for a friend despite the problems and pain that happened to go with it. It was going to be an interesting visit if nothing else, she had been told that her old friends from high school wanted to visit her after the problem. It would be nice to see them after the crazed new life she'd been experiencing lately, her hands wringing as she waited for them, wondering who all would be there and what they would say to her.

She had to blink in shock when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi brought Hojo in with them, she hadn't expected to see the very old flame coming to visit her.

**End Chapter**

Whew, that one was a little harder to write but I wanted to keep things moving at the end without having some extended hospital stay…thus why I tossed in the last couple paragraphs to explain where I wanted the next chapter to go without having to actually explain it in the next chapter. Have fun reading and thanks for doing so.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Darkened Purity _- It wasn't either, poor Kagome.

_Swissrobin _- Well, not daily most of the time. That was because I was on holiday…though I'm still trying to update whenever I can.

_Thiefqueengirl_ - I might throw in some of the other characters yet but I wanted to keep it pretty set to the couple to develop the two before I threw in any other side characters or otherwise early problems might push them apart as opposed to drawing them together more. It might change now that the pair I wanted to put in as the romantic 'leads' are more settled. At least enough that other problems won't just be blown off by the cold Seto Kaiba.

_1s2MomoChan_ - Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much. I update when I can.


	13. 13: It Isn’t Easy Being Shot

January 05 2007: Author's Nonsense: This fiction gets harder to write as it moves along but I am enjoying the challenge of it and hope that with this chapter that I'll pick up some more readers. (I'll be knocking it into the next search rank at over 40,000 words! Yay!) I'm starting to expand a little further and use other characters now that my leading guy and gal have been pretty well set into place. Without further babble I'll let you get to the story.

_End of Chapter 12:_

_She had to blink in shock when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi brought Hojo in with them, she hadn't expected to see the very old flame coming to visit her._

**Chapter 13:** _It Isn't Easy Being Shot_

Kagome smiled at the group when they came in and started to walk over.

"Hey Kagome, we're all glad you are okay." Eri said seriously. "We were all really worried about you. First you are sick for almost a full year of school and now you go and get yourself shot. We won't have to worry that you are gonna spend this semester randomly getting attacked or injured are we?"

The girl had to smile at the light-hearted joke, accepting a few gifts the friends had brought in with them, a vase of just a gorgeous array of colorful flowers that helped to brighten the otherwise dark room, she wouldn't be able to keep it in her room for too long as it would need sunlight but at least she got to see the pretty arrangement for a while. They also brought her a box of chocolates and a small novel from a mystery series she'd mentioned she was interested in starting to read, then Hojo offered a nice smelling set of oils she could use to rub on the muscles of the area and help the pain once it healed enough that she could touch the area without agony shooting through her arm and brain. Leave it to him to find her some sort of remedy item for even a bullet wound.

"So really, how are you?" he asked a little more somber than the rest. "I know we haven't seen much of each other sense you started to finally feel better in the middle of summer and I think all of us are sorry that we haven't managed to get to visit more often."

"It's okay. Really." Kagome answered, blushing a little as she remembered just how much Hojo had wanted to spend time with her before her whole life had been turned around by the feudal era. "We've all been busy, I wouldn't have had much time to hang out really anyway if you'd of been able to visit. Without Grandpa the shrine has needed a lot more care."

"Still…when you get better we'll all have to get dates and go see a movie together in a big group." Ayumi suggested with a smile, putting an arm around Yuka. "Though Yuka here already found herself a guy, the little minx won't tell us who he is. She's taken a page from your book there Kagome."

Kagome blushed some and glanced between her friends and the slightly awkward situation they were causing for her old crush. Hojo just looked away toward one of the pieces of art on the walls, the landscape of a wheat field suddenly fascinating.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't really stay…just wanted to give you that Kagome." Hojo said shortly and headed out of the room in all but a rush to get away from the girl he would have once done anything for. That until he'd walked in and seen her in the hospital bed he had convinced himself he was over. Not that he could offer her much if she was dating the infamous Seto Kaiba now. He looked at all of the expensive home and shook his head, he was with someone else now and he really cared about her…it was wrong of him to be thinking about Kagome like that.

In the room the three girls waited until Hojo's footsteps were out of earshot before they turned on Kagome as a pack and started launching questions at her.

"Are you really dating Seto Kaiba?" Eri started.

"Is he the reason you got shot?" Ayumi added, eyes wide with sudden terror at the thought of the experience.

"Is it some sort of jealous love triangle?" Yuka continued.

"Um…well…" Kagome tear dropped a little bit at the sudden barrage. "I…I mean we went on one date, but that was sort of complicated. I think a girl that is jealous of me hired the person that shot at me, but it's not really a love triangle. He doesn't like her and she is just sort of an obsessed fan."

"Wow…you really do aim high Kagome. This guy is one of the richest men in the country at seventeen…" Eri had stars in her eyes.

"And he's letting you stay here." Ayumi agreed to no set statement. "It sucks that you are bedridden or we could get a tour of out you. This place is bigger than a couple city blocks…"

"I'm just glad you moved up after that last abusive boyfriend." Yuka commented seriously. "Yeah you might have been shot but I guess your mom said he was just beside himself with guilt over it. I can't believe he actually donated blood to you…how's it feel to have blue blood running in your veins?"

Kagome laughed. "You are all silly. Kaiba's just being nice and helping me out. You always had the best imaginations though. I guess that some of the kids from my new high school are bringing by a get well card too later. Mokuba told me they were earlier…seems like getting shot is hard work."

"Yeah, sitting here getting pampered seems -so- horrible." Eri giggled after stressing the second to last word of her statement, nudging her friend. "Want us to open those chocolate's for you so that you don't stress yourself overly much your highness?"

The whole scene was something that did wonders for the injured high school student, the four of them splitting a few of the candies they'd brought her while they discussed the different classes and things that they had despite the different schools and grades they weren't as far apart as Kagome initially thought they would be. They stayed for about another hour before they too had to leave for some business or other and they promised to visit Kagome again while she was still in recovery.

Once they were gone it was a little eerily quiet in the makeshift 'hospital' room that Kaiba had set up for her…though it was certainly on a grand a scale as most things the young CEO managed. She was in a double bed with a big screen television mounted on the opposite wall where it would be difficult not to find a way to see it from anywhere else in the room; especially the bed. There was a dresser, personal bathroom, vanity, end tables, and a bookshelf. Even the bathroom had it's own whirlpool bath inset into the floor and it alone was as large as her room at her mom's house; it wasn't home but she had to admit she had little to complain about when it came to accommodations.

She turned on the TV to break the silence that was starting to bother her and sighed at the lack of anything good on during the day before finally settling on a game show that was a mix of fear factor and trivia…if you got a question wrong you had to do a stunt similar to how the fear factor show worked. It was enough to keep her entertained until she heard her door open again.

This time her visitors were Yugi Moto, Joey and a girl that was following near him, a black haired guy with a dice earring that vaguely reminded her of Kouga, Tristan (insert last name of mostly unimportant character here), a blond haired girl she'd seen or heard called Mai at school, Tea Gardner, and a young man she didn't recognize at first with silver hair that made her catch herself from jumping out and yelling for the dog demon she missed so much. The lack of ears and the paler complexion gave away that it wasn't Inuyasha, but the hair certainly reminded her enough that she almost didn't even want to meet whoever it was.

"Hey Kagome." Yugi greeted. "We heard about what happened and we wanted to come and bring you some flowers and things to do while you are sick. You already know most of these guys but this is Joey's sister; Serenity Wheeler, this is Duke Devlin, she is Mai Valentine and this is Bakura Ryou. We all wanted to come and say how happy we are you are okay after that attack and that you get better soon so you can return to school."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome nodded to each, eyes lingering a little longer on the somewhat feminine boy with a British accent, noting that the ring around his neck much like the puzzle box around Yugi's had some sort of power to them. _Is this really the first time I noticed? Have my powers grown that dull in my little time away from the feudal era?_

"Oh wow, look at this set up." Tristan commented. "Hell, Kaiba must actually like you…if one of us got hurt he'd just tell us to stop whining and leave him alone…you get five star accommodations."

"If the bastard hadn't let her get shot in the first place he wouldn't need to." Joey commented with a frown. "Some man he is…cleaning up the mess he couldn't avoid….Ow! Serenity, Mai what did you do that for?"

"Because you're being an idiot." Mai answered. "the last thing this girl needs is some punk like you shooting off your mouth or getting her upset. Don't worry about him honey, just needs me or his sis around to keep him in line."

Kagome quirked a smile at the blond 'keeping Joey in line' and let the insults he'd swung slide as they were all meaning well. The group was certainly a surprising size though she realized as she noted Tristan and Duke exchanging glares over Serenity that they weren't without their own problems as well.

Tea started chatting with her about some of the projects she had from school with Yugi while some of the others watched the TV or Serenity shook her head at Joey and took Kagome's chocolates away from him so he couldn't eat them. Kagome had to smile at the whole situation as she kept up with the conversation, she felt warmer at the whole thing. The boy…Bakura…that looked like her ex-crush didn't speak much and seemed rather timid…his personality at least opposite that of Inuyasha's.

**_"There is something about that girl." _**Ryou commented to himself, allowing his host to retain control as he watched the going on's of the little Scooby gang around him. **_"She has power…it's still weak but somehow there…I don't remember her from the past but somehow she is involved with magic's I might yet understand. I'll have to keep an eye on her after this, at least her injury offers me the chance to know where she is."_**

Finally Kagome offered everyone one of her chocolate's, it would take away most of the rest of the box but she was happier sharing them than she was hording them to herself. She didn't need to gain loads of weight while she was recovering anyway. Instead she saved a couple of her favorites and offered the rest to everyone.

Joey frowned at getting a coconut one but traded with his sister for a strawberry filled one. The whole group didn't seem to have much of a problem with exchanging germs and Kagome had to giggle at all the various antics, finally offering one to Bakura and forcing herself to think that he wasn't her ex…that he was gone and she would have to deal with it. It wouldn't be fair to treat the poor boy differently just because she had issues after all.

"Why…thank you Kagome." he smiled brightly to her and picked himself out a chocolate.

The exchange was short but overall the stay helped Kagome even more, she'd even forgotten about the lack of sunlight in her room by the time they all left about another hour later. She waved goodbye and then glanced around the pretty room with a sigh. Yes she was suppose to be resting but she was still full of energy and likely that was the last visitors she would gain today. Her mother had visited earlier and Mokuba and Souta were off dueling so she doubted she'd see her brother for a while. Finally she pulled on a robe, gritting her teeth at having to move her shoulder but managing it without shedding the tears that reached her eyes. Once she got through the pain of a little extra clothing over the silk pajama's she'd been given she noticed the robe was a bit too long, she shrugged and pulled it up in her uninjured hand so she could walk, not about to go though the agony of taking it back off just yet.

It wasn't very pleasant to walk briskly so she settled to a slow pace that made it much easier to keep sharp pains shooting up her shoulder and down her arm, looking around her temporary home with a smile. The sunlight was waning so she couldn't really miss it once she returned to her windowless room at least, it was about seven and while the days were getting shorter they were still long enough, there would still be light for at least another hour before it retreated completely from the sky.

She headed along the hall and bit her lip as she eyed the steps going down to the first floor, considering if she should try them or wait on that task until after she had a few more days to help lessen the wound. She was still thinking about it when she noticed one of the other rooms down the hall was shedding a small ray of light into the hallway. Light should mean there was someone there and she really felt like being social today as opposed to wasting away in her room by herself. She reached the door and peeked into the small opening that was provided by the door being a little ajar.

The room was a library or office of some kind, books lined the walls on shelves and she could see the corner of a desk with a computer monitor on it. She pushed the door in a little further and got to see that Kaiba was hard at work typing away at whatever program or email he was currently on, blue eyes focused on the screen he didn't even look up before he commented.

"What is it Mokuba?" he asked and Kagome quirked a smile, heading into the room and toward him. He still hadn't looked up at her. "I already told you, you cannot have anymore sweets tonight, you have to get to bed soon."

Kagome giggled then, giving herself away. "What about me Seto? Am I on a no sugar diet for the night too?"

Kaiba's one mindedness with the computer shattered and he glanced to Kagome. "You are suppose to be in bed."

"I'm just restless." Kagome answered. "It's lonely all by myself in the big room. It was okay when there were people here but now I'm just all by myself and I can't be expected to just lay down all day long…my muscles will rot."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her tirade, wondering if she'd been practicing the reasons she'd give for him to not put her immediately back to bed. He had to sigh a little, running a hand through the brunette hair as he glanced to the clock in the monitor's corner. It was already getting later than he'd of liked and there was a lot of work for him to do but he couldn't just ignore the girl. It was his fault she'd been hurt, damn…he should have told the visitors they could stay more than just an hour and he'd have more time to do what he needed.

"Fine, fine…" Kaiba conceded, Mokuba really is making me soft. "I can't have you wandering about alone though. I could have a few of the servants sit with you in your room. Yes your muscles would rot over extended periods but a few days rest is what the doctors ordered. I hope I won't have to make someone guard your door."

She pouted a little and raised her hands to her hips as if she were going to protest a little further but the two instead just started staring off, neither blinking or giving the other any leeway until finally Kagome blinked and then frowned at her loss of the quiet contest. Kaiba had to smirk a bit at her determination and turned to type in a short email to one of his secretaries. It would seem he'd be paying them some overtime to finish some of the work he should be doing.

"Okay, I'll compromise for tonight…if I come sit with you will you stay in your room and lay down like a good little invalid?" He asked coolly, rising from his chair.

"A little what?" Kagome blinked, annoyed by the nickname. "I'm not an invalid."

"Well?" Kaiba just moved right back to the question.

"Fine…" Kagome conceded, she really wanted the company. Even if he was being a jerk again she would rather have that than nothing after the saddening reminder of the half demon that broke her heart earlier in the day.

"Good, I'll have them bring an extra dinner up after they bring yours. Be careful now…I don't want you falling over and costing me even more money." He moved over to offer a hand, the kindness weakened by his gruff attitude.

"I'll do my best not to let my agony interfere with your day to day operations." Kagome deadpanned in response as she took his hand with her good one and allowed him to lead the way back toward her room. A small smile on the inside despite herself, he was taking time from his busy schedule just to sit with her after all. Maybe she wasn't really going to do her best…

**End Chapter**

Okay, slowly more characters are getting introduced and the plot is moving itself along. 40,000+ words! Yay me! Now my next goal is 60,000 for the next little notch on the search scale. I think it's 60. Anyway, I am pulling more characters slowly into the plot and a little more of what is happening will start to be discovered in the next few chapters.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_1s2MomoChan_ - Thank you, I update when possible and I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters.

_Darkened Purity _- I like twists and turns and hopefully there will be some more things that aren't expected by the end of the fiction.

_NaokiB4U_ - Thanks! I figured a jealous fan-girl fit Kaiba (Nicole). Much more to come.


	14. 14: Alluring Dreams

_Author's Nonsense: _I wanted to move this fiction right along, I got an idea for the beginning of it and while it's sort of sad I figured I should continue while I have time and the mood to write.

_End of Chapter 13: _

_"I'll do my best not to let my agony interfere with your day to day operations." Kagome deadpanned in response as she took his hand with her good one and allowed him to lead the way back toward her room. A small smile on the inside despite herself, he was taking time from his busy schedule just to sit with her after all. Maybe she wasn't really going to do her best…_

**Chapter 14:** _Alluring Dreams_

_I should have realized the whole thing was pointless… That the fights…the duels as I call them now. They were just another way for the man to press home my peon status far beneath him and try to use the wins he attained to control me._

The whole mental commentary was a little fractured and Kaiba turned his head slightly in his sleep at memories of the man that still managed to haunt him years after his death.

_I don't cry…not anymore… I just…sort of exist. Settled in this little ocean of work that's been piled around me so high I can't even spend the time to sleep unless it claims me unbidden in the early hours when his presence is gone from me because I've just lost capability to keep conscious thought that is formed enough to mean anything. It's hard to remember a time when I smiled from anything other than sarcastic commentary or the pain of defeat I inflict on others. …when I cared for anything beyond surviving from this minute to the next. When I didn't have to fear betrayal or hatred for sins not my own from everyone I happen to meet. A time when I wasn't completely taken by the paranoia that has forced it's way into my blood like a poison… I sometimes wonder if those memories from my earliest days, if that happiness is nothing more than a fake promise…a false hope of possibility that tries to drag me from the safety of the frigid walls I've surrounded myself with._

He turned a little again in his strange dream…why in the world would he be talking to himself like this? This is why he hated to sleep, it made him weak…

_I'm not sure if I even worry for myself anymore. If it wasn't for Mokuba I'd of found my way out of the torture of that madman by putting a hole in the water of the pool out back. A few moments of agony as my lungs burned with need for air would have been a blessed release after the years that man transformed me into… What exactly am I? I'm not like him. That much I can say easily…but did he take my personality away in the time he spent trying to disfigure my mind and break my spirit? Mokuba was why I survived, he was the only reason I bothered. How could I betray him when he was the only person in the world that ever loved me? He managed to keep me alive through the torment so I could rise up and defeat that man…_

Even in his sleep Kaiba's eyes tried to narrow, curling against some of the pillows and holding it closer to him, clinging to it's soft fabric in a sudden physical need to have something close to him.

_That man…our foster father; I have to wonder if we would have been better off at the orphanage than being adopted by the devil. Does that make me the spawn of Satan? How I still hate him, how I loathe the very thought of his being… It is one of the things that fuels my work now, tearing apart the work he did to build his desired tools of destruction and change all his plans into the toys and systems I now put into motion to help bring happiness to children as it was never brought to me. Even if I have to give up my soul in return for Mokuba's safety…that isn't so bad a price to pay…not for my brother…_

Kaiba's eyes snapped open and put pause to the little mental tirade that was clinging to his dreams, freezing a moment when he realized that he wasn't in his room. It smelled different, it had different sheets. When had he fallen asleep wearing his coat? Not that he hadn't done it before but usually he wasn't actually in a bed if he did. Then he noticed that the pillow he'd gripped in sleep was the still sleeping form of Kagome.

He'd sat here to watch the movie with her that she wanted to watch with him. She'd started to fall asleep within the first few minutes but when he'd started to leave she'd grabbed his sleeve and asked him to stay until she was actually unconscious. Shortly after he must have dosed off next to her and not realized until now that he'd done so. The small neon alarm clock told him it was a few minutes after one pm and that was probably why he was awake. Normally he only got about 3 hours of sleep and likely by the time he'd nodded off this was about that. With himself wrapped around her and with an arm somehow under her neck below where her head rested on the pillow he wondered just how he was suppose to untangle himself without waking her.

_Of course I choose tonight to pass out earlier than usual. _He thought as he considered his situation. _My enemies and workers would be having a field day if they knew the situation I'd gotten myself into. _

Certainly, at least he wasn't exactly uncomfortable…though his arm was starting to fall asleep from the lack of circulation. Sleep still tempting him in the dark and quiet room away from his usual constant phone calls or disruptions. He gritted his teeth, determined to defeat the sandman this time and focused his eyes as best he could in the poor lighting to see how he might retreat without waking the girl or seriously injuring her shoulder. He vaguely thought that he wanted to know how he'd managed to hold her without jarring her injury in the first place. Then he noticed that she was muttering and shivering a little…clinging onto his own arm with a need that he'd gripped her with a few moments before in his own dream.

Then he sighed, he couldn't just leave when she was having a nightmare. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't a complete jerk and only someone like that dog Wheeler would leave a disturbed girl to bad dreams and walk off.

_I'm going to have to hire a couple more secretaries. _Kaiba thought to himself as he relaxed again, holding her a little tighter in a natural response when she grabbed him tightly and shivered again. He couldn't make out what she was muttering but he could do what little he could to let her know it was going to be all right. Nuzzling a little into the back of her hair, noticing the violet smell that it exuded as he took a deeper breath and she started awake. _I have the worst luck…_

Kaiba waited a moment, holding his breath in hopes she wouldn't jump up or scream…surprised a little more when she pulled his arm a little tighter and shivered again. She'd broken into a cold sweat during the last minute or so of her nightmare but it seems it was still bothering her enough that she didn't mind his intimate company. Hopes of her realizing it was just a dream and leaving him to go back to work - or at least his own room - dashed when she held on so desperately.

"It's okay Kagome." He comforted in barely a whisper, still nuzzling the back of her head gently. "It's okay…you were just dreaming."

She notably relaxed once he spoke to her and he had to be glad that she was at least not going to throw some sort of fit about him being in here. He remembered falling asleep on the same bed of some girl he'd been forced to spend an afternoon with because of the company board and the small lawsuit she'd tried to file afterward until he pulled tapes of what had really happened. He didn't fear that sort of thing from Kagome though, if she had a problem she would have said it already.

"Thanks Seto." She finally whispered back, her voice holding just the tiniest hint of sultry making his thoughts shift for a moment to less appropriate things for someone that was suppose to be resting. What straight, healthy, young boy wouldn't have some sort of thought like that when laying next to a perfectly beautiful half naked young woman after all? He pushed the slight distraction from his mind after a moment though and listened to her. "I'm sorry I'm such trouble. I…you didn't have to stay with me. Thank you though."

"Don't misunderstand." Seto answered with a gentler tone than he's usually use. "I fell asleep here on accident and when I woke up you happened to be in my arms like this."

She chuckled lightly at him and he realized she didn't believe him…

_Figures, the one time I'm totally honest about it._

"Thank you Seto. For everything." Kagome yawned and was already going back to sleep when she whispered. "You make me happy."

He didn't move, just laid and listened to her breath for a while.

_I make her happy?_

There were so many new possibilities the cold youth had to consider that he didn't know when he'd fallen back to sleep again during the night.

**Scene Switch**

Kaiba had retreated from her the next morning while she was still sleeping with a lot of difficulty and precision he'd managed to not even wake her up as he left her room. At least no one was there to see the embarrassing situation, there were the security tapes but that was a necessary evil he was willing to let slide outside of locking them from anyone else's view but his. Her words from the night before still haunting him somehow…how on earth could he make her happy when he'd gotten her shot and put her life in danger?

He shook his head and instead moved off to work on the things he needed to do for the company, that line would be endless and he could submerge himself into something that didn't involve the Higurashi girl at all.

Meanwhile, Kagome woke with a wince as she stretched a little. It's only been a few days sense her attack but already the wound was much better than it's been. She didn't want to press her luck though and she didn't use it more than needed to move around. She turned and half-expected to see Seto next to her, a little disappointed when she didn't.

"He must have left during the movie." Kagome observed to no one. "At least he stayed until I fell asleep…I thought that he was here last night…must have been a dream."

She didn't remember whatever it had been that had bothered her or Kaiba comforting her in return, so her admonition that he made her happy was far from her mind. She got herself up and had to smile at how much better her arm was in comparison to the day before, perhaps her miko powers were coming back after the injury and helping her to heal faster. She had finally noticed the strange aura around Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring…not that she could tell what they were for but Bakura's ring seemed more like the corrupted jewel shards of Naraku where Yugi's seemed more just like a jewel shard. Maybe the jewel had somehow been broken again after they'd defeated the villain. She had found one of the last shards in her own time during the frantic search. Maybe those items were somehow imbued with it or a similar sort of power, they didn't seem exactly the same as the jewel.

She headed and took a shower while she thought, the warm water was amazing but the pressure was a little painful. She had to grin and bear it though she knew if she wanted to recover more quickly. The shower wasn't nearly so bad as the prospect of getting dressed afterward. She couldn't quite bring herself to try a shirt that didn't button up just yet, instead opening the closet to look through it and after some digging putting on a white button up shirt that was a little too large for her. At least her bra was white so it wouldn't look too bad if the shirt was just a little big. She buttoned it all the way up and when she couldn't find pants that would fit her easily finally deigned to put on the same pants as the day before.

"What? Did they bring me here but not think that I would need to change from time to time?" she chuckled to herself and found a brush to start working the few tangles from her hair that she'd gotten from the night and water.

Once she'd finished cleaning herself up she left in search of breakfast. She knew she was suppose to be resting but she couldn't help but want to be up a little more often, growing restless of television and hungry she started the search for the kitchen. She wasn't quite as good at the stairs as she would like however and toward the bottom she tripped. She threw her non-injured arm up to try to keep her shoulder from further harm when someone caught her unexpectedly.

She glanced up and then suddenly thought that she still had to be asleep and that the nightmares were still plaguing her. Silver hair fell to his waist, large bangs ending just above golden eyes that were as unreadable as they had been five-hundred years previous. The marks of heritage on his forehead - a midnight blue quarter moon- and magenta lines on his cheeks left no room for error; Sesshomaru, the demon lord of the west had just saved her from a nasty fall onto the tiled floors.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome had to gawk, any thoughts of his resemblance to Inuyasha had been replaced by the fear and shock of his appearance into her life. "I…what…what in the world are you doing here?"

When those amber eyes narrowed she had to swallow and back away some.

"Do I know you?" he asked coldly, the deep voice definitely the man that had tried to kill her the first time she met him. "You seem familiar. My name however is Taisho so perhaps you just know another of my associates."

"I…you fought with us against Naraku…Inuyasha and I." Kagome was still just gawking, it seemed like the best real response she could give in the circumstances.

"The miko?" He recognized and Kagome's hopes that she could be wrong were shattered into very fine fragments. "What are you doing here? You don't smell like a demon…you should have died years ago."

"I…it's complicated. I traveled back from this time to deal with Inuyasha and everyone else about the shards and to hunt Naraku." She shivered a little, glancing around nervously. _Why do such large houses never have anyone around when they're needed?_

"Right." Sesshomaru observed, not giving a motion that he believed or dis-believed the statement. "and why are you here? You seem to be injured."

"I…I got shot a few days ago." Kagome answered nervously. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I have a business appointment with Mr. Kaiba." Sesshomaru replied. "I was told to wait in here and then you nearly knocked me over from your tumble down the stairs."

"I…right. Sorry. Hey, could you um…tell me what happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked but couldn't keep meeting the eyes of the demon capable of so much destruction. Mind still reeling as to how he was here in her time.

"He died." Sesshomaru answered honestly. Using as few words as possible. "Before you ask, it was from old age. Half-breeds don't share the longevity of full blooded demons."

"Oh…" It was all she could say really. She already knew he was dead, that he couldn't have lived this long, though Sesshomaru's sudden arrival gave her a small hope she was glad it had been dashed right away. She was finally coming to terms with him being gone, any false hopes would have ruined her heart's recovery. "So…um…what business do you have with Seto?"

"Mr. Kaiba." Sesshomaru was adding up all he was seeing, and with her calling him by so informal a name she knew what conclusions he was gathering couldn't be good. "and I have a single transaction dealing with an old company his father ran before his takeover of the company. I believe the details should be kept between us unless you wish to ask him."

"Mr. Taisho." Kaiba gathered both of their attention, his voice it's usual cool indifference as he watched from the top of the steps. "Shall we adjourn to my office? Unless you'd rather sit here on the steps. You need to get back in bed Ms. Higurashi, why are you wandering around if you can't even dress yourself?"

He turned away before Kagome could offer a hot reply and Sesshomaru glanced between them once more before heading up the stairs two at a time. She gritted her teeth and moved toward the area where she smelled food defiantly.

_Pompous ass, you try getting dressed without any of your own clothes or sizes when you can barely lift or lower one arm. _Kagome fumed a bit as she walked. The fact that Sesshomaru was here dealing with Kaiba was a little too bizarre for her to process at the moment. So she continued to be irritated by the rude behavior of her host as she more politely asked for some breakfast and took a seat at the kitchen table.

The servants seemed shocked to have her but happy to see her, chatting some with her and quickly lightening her mood back out of the anger she was reveling in. The full belly certainly helped her and she finished up without wanting to actually walk back up to her room. All the exercise on her still healing body was taking it's toll, she didn't want to sleep but she did want to lay back down somewhere more comfortable than the kitchen. She accepted some cookies to eat at her leisure and moved back into the hallway and glanced up the daunting steps as the demon lord was coming back down them. He didn't offer her more than a glance on his way back out of the building and she had to admit that she liked that he was leaving her life as soon as he'd entered it. That was one more thing she didn't need to deal with.

"You could just ask if you want something." Kaiba made her jump and fumble with the plate, finally dropping it back down the steps to keep her own balance. Frowning at the smirk on his face as he watched her embarrass herself. "I think I asked you to return to your room."

"I'm not just gonna always sit in there." Kagome snapped irritably. "It's stuffy and there isn't any sunshine and my shoulder's already starting to feel better. I know not to push it but I think I can take a flight of steps."

"Not according to Mr. Taisho." Kaiba replied with that same smug smile.

**End Chapter**

Whew, that chapter was also a lot of fun to write. Wanted to toss Sesshy into the mix with at least a cameo during the fiction and even if I never use him again during this it was a lot of fun to frighten poor Kagome with him. Delving a little more into characters and starting to get Kagome to realize that there is something going on with the millennium items. Until next time.

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Darkened Purity _- You don't wanna know what's in this head of mine…it's a little too twisted and weird for even me to completely understand.

_Thiefqueengirl_ - Aw thanks. Bakura is gonna play a little larger of a role but you might not like some of what's coming in his future for sake of the fiction plot.


	15. 15: A Dark Notice

_Author's Nonsense: _Sorry for the long delays lately with chapters, I don't have the time I used to have to post things when I had time off over the holidays. I'm spending a couple less hours each night watching tv to write instead cause I like working on the fictions I have going. It's a blast to work on them. For my readers this chapter has some darker aspects than some of the last ones.

_End of Chapter 14:_

_"I'm not just gonna always sit in there." Kagome snapped irritably. "It's stuffy and there isn't any sunshine and my shoulder's already starting to feel better. I know not to push it but I think I can take a flight of steps."_

_"Not according to Mr. Taisho." Kaiba replied with that same smug smile. _

**Chapter 15:** _A Dark Notice_

Kagome blushed. _Sesshomaru told him about the stumble?! Figures the only time he talks is when it's to someone else that's almost as big of a jerk as he is._

"No argument?" Kaiba asked with mock surprise. "Good. Then you should listen to me, I have your best interest at heart. It's not some large conspiracy to make you go mad with boredom Kagome, have a little faith. I'd rather your mother not kill me if you obtain further injury in my home when you are here for your safety."

"That doesn't mean you can just lock me away like some prisoner." Kagome finally managed to protest. "I may not be a plant but I occasionally need some sunlight. You act like I'm some pretty statue to put away and throw a fragile sign on so no one will disturb me."

"And it would bother you if I said that perhaps you are pretty enough to put on that pedestal?" He asked, waiting for her to blush and fluster before adding. "Well, when your better dressed and your hair is a little less messy. Though you smell divine."

Her almost 'thank you' turned into a cold look at his last comments. "Why you…"

"Jerk." He smirked. "Yes I know. I doubt I would have let people visit you for so long yesterday or come to sit with you while you fell asleep during that boring movie if I were so intent on closing you off from the world. You are quite the conspiracy theorist Ms. Higurashi."

"I don't believe you." Kagome snapped, turning to head away with even more simmering anger when he laughed at her from behind.

"Sure sure, retreat while you can. I'll let it go while you are still hurt. I believe your friends planned to come see you again soon as it's still the weekend. Not as many as yesterday but there are a few appointments."

She stopped, turning back around and leaning on the door frame with her good shoulder. "You are something else. You made appointments for my visitors?"

"Of course I did. I have to make sure they are all safe." Kaiba answered. "And my secretary made the appointments, I just checked the security."

"You are full of surprises only for me it seems like." Kagome said softly, the temper fading some as she was distracted. "Um…when did you leave last night?"

_She doesn't remember?_

"A little after you passed out." He easily lied. "Did you rest all right?"

"There is some pain but the pills they gave me work pretty well." Kagome answered with a small smile. "Thanks for sitting with me. I should probably stop keeping you from work and return to my TV though."

"I'm sure it will be hard on you." Kaiba replied as he retook his seat at the desk.

"Not going to escort me?" She teased.

"Oh the hallway isn't as daunting as the steps. I'm sure I could ask Mr. Taisho back if you need the assistance." He retorted without looking away from his computer screen, the annoyed slam of the study door extending the smirk on his face a little more. He did love getting a rise of her.

**Scene Switch**

It was about an hour later when she got a knock on her door, glad to be interrupted from the bad soap opera she was wasting her time with she was quick to turn it off.

"Come on in." she called with a smile on her face, trying to keep it from faltering when Bakura stepped into the room alone with her. A tray of food with him. After Sesshomaru this morning she could deal with anything however, smiling to bare it. "Hey Bakura, I'm surprised to see you again so soon after yesterday. We really didn't know each other before then."

"I know Kagome." his accent making her smile a little more genuinely. "I'm on one of the student committees and one of my jobs is to make sure that all of the class is well even if they're in the hospital…or being taken care of by other classmates in this case. I think Yugi and the others were coming by later but I have a dinner with family so I figured I'd drop by early."

"Oh, well that's really nice of you." Kagome grinned a little. "I can use the contact with people given that Kaiba is always busy with work. Television is going to rot my brain. And here you are bringing me my lunch."

"Don't want that happening. The rotting of your brain that is. And the maid was brining it up when she spilled some of the milk so I said I'd bring it up for her until she got some more." Bakura explained with a laugh. "I'm not going to come work for Kaiba or anything though, don't fear."

"Fate worse than death." she laughed, picking up the water he brought her and taking a few drinks before picking up the sandwich to bite into it. "You want half? I don't think I'm hungry enough to eat the whole thing."

"No thank you Kagome." He waved the offer away. "I think the young Mr. Kaiba would kill me if he saw me eating your food."

"Naw," Kagome chuckled. "He's all right when you get to know him."

"I see. You know…there is just something different about you Kagome. It's a pity we didn't talk more in school before this."

"What do you mean?" she canted her head curiously.

"There is something to you that you don't tell other people Kagome." He watched her as he spoke. "I have a sixth sense about that sort of thing and I know that you can feel something from my ring."

"Yeah…" Kagome was suddenly uncomfortable, something about the boy had changed, he wasn't who he'd been a moment before…she wished she had a button of some kind that she could use to contact the security, she'd seen the people here and how spread out they were. If she screamed no one might hear her. "Sometimes I can tell when things are a little different from normal…but it just happens from time to time."

"And am I or my ring one of those things?" he asked with a sinister touch he didn't have a few moments ago. "Or is this one of those times you can't tell."

She swallowed a little more water nervously, she hadn't felt darkness like this sense they had defeated Naraku, there was a baleful aura that surrounded them and made her feel small and sort of helpless, her heart aching from the ominous feel that evaded this man. She reached up to touch her chest as if it would help the sudden trouble she was having with breathing. "I…I do."

"Something wrong Kagome?" the fake concern didn't help her feel any better.

"No. Just a little pain in my shoulder." she answered, raising a hand to help with her fake story.

"I bet that's it…so just what do you feel about my necklace?" he asked darkly, leaning forward.

"It's magical…somehow. And it's not good by any means…it has a corrupt energy like I've rarely felt before." She stuttered. " I…could you get Kaiba or someone for me."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." Bakura said with a smirk, reaching up to stroke her cheek and grinning as she turned into the touch, gasping at the odd sensation of pleasure it elected in her.

"No…it is…" she whispered while still rubbing her cheek on his hand. "I…I'm not feeling right."

"Is it bad?" the dark spirit asked through his hosts body. Really people were too easy to control…

"…I…I don't know." she purred a little bit, the drug he'd put in the water she was nervously gulping starting to effect her senses.

"Well if it's not bad then you don't need help right?" he leaned forward to whisper, letting his hair tickle her face and neck, teasing her sensitive skin while he tempted her. Then something he didn't expect happened.

"Yes…I do." she insisted pulling back suddenly. "You did something…get away from me!"

He slapped a hand over her mouth mid-scream, narrowing his eyes at her resistance to his plan to get her addicted, ecstasy was a drug that highly relied on the mental attraction and if she didn't want it then he made a mistake as to which one to use. He should have gone with one that would have been completely physical; a problem he wouldn't repeat.

"Shhh now." he insisted, putting a hand up to put pressure on the wound in her shoulder.

They say with each action is an equal reaction…this wasn't quite true.

The holy energy that flared through her at the perceived threat of the strange chemicals in her body toying with her system and the sudden pain that he'd caused forcing a reaction he never could have foreseen. The purifying energy burned into the ring with a vengeance the dark spirit never could have expected, he didn't even have a chance to retreat away before his host was knocked out from the pain and his own soul had been seriously branded and harmed by her sudden unconscious retaliation.

She started screaming as soon as his form went limp, ignoring the corrupt things the drugs were doing to her body. She did her best to push him off as she was racked with pleasure and happiness she knew she shouldn't be feeling, dazed but less confused than many might be. She had to giggle at Kaiba when he came in the room to her rescue, laughing despite the fact her brain was telling her it was no time for it.

When he burst into the room from the screams he wasn't sure what he was suppose to think about the strangely acting Kagome and the guy from school passed out on her floor. He sighed and told security to move the man to a jail cell, taking the necklace he always wore as it was black and charred…an odd enough occurrence given it was still steaming but having it taken to one of the safes in the manor while he stayed with Kagome. Settling a hand on her forehead and perhaps more alarming than the heat and sweat was the moan she let out when he touched her.

First thing he obliterated any less than innocent thoughts at the soft sound and then frowned deeply, the genius bright enough to figure out what had happened…that boy would pay for this later. Twice people had attacked Kagome in his own home, he called his medical staff to test her and to make sure she had the best care, pacing and staying by her side while she giggled and acted completely unlike herself.

He hadn't overdosed her and the thing wouldn't hurt her physically but she would need to drink a lot of water and would likely be sad for a while once the effects wore off. They gave her something to let her rest and put an IV in for a few hours while she was recovering and once she was asleep he headed down to where Bakura was still sleeping in the prison cells. Kaiba's shoe digging into his stomach a rude awakening as he bent down to pick up the little actor by the hair.

"I don't care what you say to me…" the CEO interrupted the protest that was about to come out of the young British boy. "No one ever has to find you, you piece of trash. You think I can't arrange your disappearance from the world? That anyone would ask many questions if you just were never found? How dare you hurt her you bastard!"

Kaiba hit him several more times and then shoved him against a wall, pressing his throat tightly against the wall with his arm as it propped him there. "You think you can just come into my home and drug my girl like that?"

"Your girl?" Bakura asked with a breath. "I…I didn't do anything. I was sitting with Kagome and…"

A sharp punch to his gut made him loose his breath, holding his stomach as the angrier boy dropped him and watched him crumple.

"…I blacked out." he breathed before Kaiba kicked him in the ribs again, the crack from the hand he put in the way ignored despite his cry of pain. "I wouldn't hurt her…"

"Piece of…" Kaiba paused in his cursing to look up at the door opening. "what?"

"I was told to give you this." one of the servants stepped in, unbothered by the bleeding man on the floor as he handed him the nearly destroyed ring.

"Get that out of here. Return it to the safe where I wanted it kept…one more mix up and your fired." Kaiba snapped. "Go."

The worker looked very confused for a while before walking over and giving the ring back to Bakura before heading back out the door.

Kaiba watched and then used his security phone to have the guard held upstairs until he got to speak with him about what happened.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" the boy didn't have the same demeanor, his voice seemed slightly deeper and unkind. "Defending your woman's honor? Did she moan at your touch like she did at mine?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Just because you screw with Yugi and his little friends and they don't do anything about it, don't expect me to do the same. You'll be lucky the sooner I let you die, so you might not want to make me anymore angry than you already have."

He went out of the cell for a moment, Ryou mocking after him. "Oh yeah tough guy, big threats don't work if you leave right afterward."

Seto caught the door before it even completely closed. "Who said I was leaving?" He pulled a gun up and aimed it at the white haired boy's legs. "Right or left or do I get to choose?"

"Yeah right." he coughed, sniffing at the blood running from his nose as he pushed himself against the wall to sit up after his fall. "You never had the backbone when you were a priest, you don't have the mettle to do something like that now."

"I'll take that as I get to choose." Kaiba shrugged in answer. "How about both?"

The scream that came from Bakura after the two silenced shots would never reach outside of the soundproofed cell where he was being held in a prison almost no one in the city knew about. The team that worked there was medically qualified enough to deal with the two sudden wounds and the blood loss so Kaiba laughed at him.

"You crossed the wrong guy and hurt the wrong girl." Seto promised. "I wouldn't recommend questioning my resolution to hurt you next time. If any permanent damage becomes Kagome I will make your death long and painful. If you are lucky I might decide to feed you."

The youth headed back out of the cell and gave strict orders that no one was to enter except for him and that the boy was to be shot dead if he attempted to leave. Straightening his suit out and checking it over for bloodstains before rushing back toward Kagome's room to see what little progress might have been made in his short absence. Doing his best to keep the distress at her situation off his face, he didn't need more rumors than he already had running around his home. Though he would only be able to fool himself as to his feelings for so long before he'd have to admit them to himself even if he didn't want to show the rest of the world.

**End Chapter**

This was a good chapter to mess with, moving along some plot and getting things together. Recovery from the Sesshomaru scene (and make note I adore Kagome/Sesshy fictions normally) and I apologize to fans of Bakura out there for his abuse. He's not dead yet but I am not sure if I'm gonna have Kaiba kill him or not to be honest. He'll probably just have him put in jail though. I don't know how many more characters I'll put in but I do want to use Marik sometime, as well as his sis.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_1s2MomoChan - _He might appear again later, I haven't decided yet if he will or not. As far as other people from the past the same claim. Inuyasha would be dead by now as would any of the mortals but I might have Shippou, Kouga, or Kirara come around sometime. The demons might still be around after all; Sesshy was. Not that I would want to think about just how powerful Sesshomaru would be by modern times.

_Lyn Dulce _- Yeah Sesshy is another one of my favorite characters so it was fun to write him in (even if just for a short time). The updates have been going haywire lately but I think the site is finally getting them fixed.


	16. 16: A Quick Recovery

_Jan 23 2007: Author's Nonsense: _So Kaiba is a bit of a vengeful guy…that's okay. Let's keep this up and see how things go shall we?

_End of chapter 15:_

_The scream that came from Bakura after the two silenced shots would never reach outside of the soundproofed cell where he was being held in a prison almost no one in the city knew about. The team that worked there was medically qualified enough to deal with the two sudden wounds and the blood loss so Kaiba laughed at him._

**Chapter 16:** _A Quick Recovery_

Kagome woke the next day without the IV and all of the doctors currently gone, Kaiba had drifted off to sleep with his laptop on his knees and his head leaned against the edge of her bed, she had to smile at him at rest. One of the times he wasn't aggravating the hell out of her was when he was at rest, the russet bangs resting in his handsome face and she resisted a giggle when she realized he'd drooled a little on the edge of her bed. She wanted to tease him about it but thought better of it, instead yawning loudly and stretching as if she was first waking up to give him time to adjust himself and wipe the spit off the side of his mouth.

When she glanced over again he was steadying the portable computer and looking up to her, eyes softer than she expected. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" she replied, thinking about it and remembering pieces of what had happened made her turn a shade paler than usual. "I…um…what happened to Bakura?"

"He's in jail." Kaiba answered. "He drugged you with ecstasy earlier today and if you hadn't fought back and started screaming I think he might have tried to…well anyway nothing really happened there. On a brighter note the medical team tells me that you are going to be fine and that it wasn't any sort of overdose…also that your shoulder has healed much more than they expected it to so far. You should be completely fine in the next day or two if the rate continues as what it has been."

"That's good." She smiled to Kaiba, always running to her rescue or catching her when she fell. She had to admit that his presence helped her deal with the attempted attack on her person - she was used to being a target thanks to her travels in the feudal times but it was a little more frightening now that her own world was becoming such a dangerous place for her.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I shouldn't have let someone in here without observation." Kaiba apologized, eyeing his screen though he wasn't typing at all or using it. "I won't let it happen again."

"Kaiba…don't do that." Kagome laughed. "If you hadn't come in here who knows what might have happened to me. Just because you might have been a moment late doesn't mean you didn't save me, I should be thanking you, you shouldn't be apologizing."

He glanced up to her, both a little surprised by the other, then she smiled and he smirked a bit at her. "I guess we should both give up on that conversation. You are an amazing woman Kagome. However, I am moving my work in here until you are better so you aren't alone and visitors have supervision in the future."

"You…" she blinked a few times and looked at some of the other computer equipment that had been moved onto the desk in her room. "You are going to stay here. Don't you have other things you have to do?"

"I said I brought my work in here." he answered. "I figured you'd immediately start whining if I suggested that a guard just stand here with you. If I did it myself it was less irritation in the end."  
"Nice to know you care." she snapped dryly. Crossing her arms. "You are hopeless Seto. I think I might have preferred a random guard."

"Too bad." He shrugged. "You got me. If you prefer it or not. Are you hungry?"

"No." she muttered, then her stomach growled. "Okay…a little."

"You know you are a bad liar." Kaiba teased.

"At least I wasn't drooling on the bed." she returned sweetly. Smiling further at his extra moment of silence. "I wouldn't mind that food."

"Sure thing princess, can I rub your feet too?"

"I wouldn't mind a rub from you anytime." she blushed right after she said it, glancing away… "I mean uh…"

"I'll remember that." Kaiba promised her at the stumble. "Maybe I'll have to see just what you would like or not like later on."

"Seto!" she admonished with shock, looking after him as he left the room. "I can't believe you…"

She leaned back and hugged her extra pillow to her to hide the wide smile on her face, he made her giddy and she had to confess that she really did like Seto Kaiba. His flirting with her sometimes did fluster her but she had also discovered that it wasn't always a bad thing and she was coming to want to share company with him even more. The fact that he was personally looking after her made her want to giggle and squeal but she managed to keep it light thanks to the pillow in her face.

_Oh god! _She realized. _I have to look like hell._

She leapt from bed and rushed to her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and try to salvage her appearance without seeming too obvious. Why hadn't they provided her any of her own clothes yet? She would have to settle for another one of the long shirts and some overlarge pants with a belt. She wasn't about to use her own jeans another day…they couldn't smell right by now. He couldn't take that long…she decided to take the faster shower she'd ever hopped into. She managed to brush through her wet hair and decided not to try to spend the time to dry it, instead spraying on just a little of the violet perfume he'd left her and then go back to her room and hop back into the bed, repressing the grin as the door started to open when she sat down.

"Did you go take a shower while I was downstairs?" He asked at her wet hair, two servants following after him and settling trays where they could eat. "A little obsessed with cleanliness Kagome?"

"Nothing wrong with being hygienic." she pouted a little at his dismissal of her quick work.

"You smell good." he noted, settling the tray over here where she was in bed before picking up his own fork and pulling his chair up to the food of his.

"Thank you." she smiled and raised her own utensils to start eating with a smile.

The two ate in pleasant silence and once she'd finished - after Kaiba who was used to not taking time for much of anything - he came over to help get the tray from over her lap then returned to his vigil next to her bed, picking up his laptop.

"It's like four in the morning Seto." Kagome blinked at him. "Shouldn't you actually sleep for a while…other than curled over the bed drooling like before?"

He glanced toward her, hands typing away, then back to the screen. "I have a lot to do as a CEO of KaibaCorp, if you are still tired go back to sleep. I have to get ready for school soon but I will be having someone sit with you when I can't be here."

"Oh…right. School." Kagome blushed a little. "I forgot it's Monday. Did you even get sleep last night?"

"Obviously you spied on me getting some Z's earlier." he pointed out. "I'll be fine. I often tend to not get as much rest as many people Kagome. You need it more than I as you are still healing and it's been helpful to you so far according to the doctors."

"Fine fine, you should go get ready." she rolled her eyes at him and settled herself to try to get some more sleep. So much for getting cleaned up, at least he thought she smelled good.

**Scene Switch**

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the Scooby gang as they attempted to be intimidating by surrounding him at the locker the school had provided. He ignored them as they asked him where Bakura was for the third time. "He's in jail." he finally answered. "He tried to drug and rape Kagome so I had him put away…any other problems dorks?"

The rest of them paused, glancing between each other and back to the boy still switching out books. Yugi spoke first. "Is she okay Kaiba?"

"Figures you can't even keep her safe in your own home freak." Joey added and got kicked in the shin by Tea for the effort.

"She'll be okay, I've taken extra security measures and there will now be escorts for any visitors she might have." He replied as he closed the locker and settled his bag over a shoulder.

"Did…did Bakura have that ring of his?" Yugi asked.

"When doesn't the fool have it?" Kaiba asked in return.

"Right." Yugi sighed. "We need to get that thing away from him…"

"I don't want to hear it." Kaiba interrupted. "It doesn't involve me anymore, it has been taken over by the authorities. Will you all get out of my way now?"

The group glared a little at him as a few of them moved so he could pass.

"That jerk." Joey snapped after him. "He didn't even call and tell anybody."

"I can't understand what she sees in that guy." Tea nodded in agreement to Joey's recent insult. "He has to act like a completely different person around her or something when they are alone."

"It's her choice though." Tristan commented. "We might hate him but he does seem to be trying to take care of her."

"..and failing." Joey piped in.

"That's not fair Joey." Yugi sighed at his friends behavior regarding the rival. "He took her into his home and saved her life when she was being shot at. He did donate his blood to help her when she was in need of it. I can't see him doing that for anyone else."

"Yeah he'd probably let them die." Tristan commented, thinking about it. "Makes him a great guy."

"Well, I need to go talk to the student committee and let them know about Bakura and have him removed from the roster and position he's in. I mean I knew that the spirit in him was bad, but I thought he had more control over it than that." Tea sighed, waving to her friends and wandering off.

"Yeah we should get going too." Tristan nudged his friends along. "If we're late for history again the teach is gonna kill us."

**Scene Switch**

Kagome had to groan to herself as she opened up her homework and got to work about lunchtime for the school and started going into all the projects she needed to do. She put the books around her on the bed and was deep into what she would need for the whole week and still scribbling away when Kaiba's voice made her jump and leave a lead streak across her otherwise well written paper.

"You have the nerve to tell me I work too hard." He commented, leaning against the doorframe with the blue school uniform still on and smirking at her response to his arrival. "Here you are going at it…you didn't even notice me standing here."

She chanced a glance at the clock then back to him, not realizing she'd worked the whole day away and then blushing some and shrugging. Getting her work and books into a pile so she could take a break for a little bit. "There, feel better?"

"Yes." he answered honestly, moving over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good." she grinned. "I didn't notice most of it go by but I don't want to fail any classes after last year when I was sick so much. If I'm not feeling ill then I wanna get as much done as I can while I have the time."

"Admirable." he complimented. "How's your shoulder?"

She shrugged the too large shirt down over it and showed him where it was barely even scarred skin, making his eyebrows raise as he moved forward too look at it from her front and back. "That…how did you heal that fast?"

"Maybe my body is making up for all the sickness I had last year by overcompensating now." she shrugged awkwardly, she could hardly tell him she was a reincarnation of a powerful priestess with occasional healing powers. More distracted by how close he was while he was looking at her scar, she could see his lashes, long enough to be attractive without being feminine. She licked her lips to try to stop the dryness in her mouth when he caught her gaze and the two were staring at each other. She swallowed the slight nervousness and leaned forward to kiss him.

He tensed as she leaned forward, starting to say something softly. "Kagome…"

Then he didn't protest when he met her lips, each of the two being gentle and searching and the soft ardor made both hesitate a moment before they pulled themselves a little closer to continue the sweet embrace, eyes sliding closed as he reached up and put a hand behind her head to cradle it and she ran her fingers lightly over his chest. They lingered for a time that seemed too short and yet impossibly long before they broke off, red faced and short of breath for several seconds before looking back at each other.

The silence stretched uncertainly for a time before Kagome spoke first. "I'm sorry…I just thought…"

He put a finger to her lips, shaking his head. Deep voice hopelessly soft. "Don't apologize Kagome. That was…"

He struggled for a word and when a fitting one escaped him he instead leaned forward and kissed her a second time. Tilting her back a little and pulling more passion and fervor into the second one than the first, leaving them both a little more dizzy when they finally separated for need of air.

"Wow…" Kagome breathed, then blushed at the smirk she got for the compliment. She should have known better than to stoke his ego, that fire was already well out of control. He traced her cheek with his fingers and rubbed it with his thumb.

"You really are incredible Kagome." he told her, left without much of a harsh word to offer at the time. Instead making her turn even more pink. "What's gotten into you?"  
"I just…wanted to kiss you." She answered truthfully, licking her lips. "I can't honestly say I'm sorry."

"I didn't mind it." he agreed. "You are welcome to it anytime. I take it this means we're dating a little more officially now."

She laughed. "Yeah I'd say…so can I tell people you're my boyfriend then? You won't get weird?"

"Why would I do that?" he scoffed at her. "I adore the idea…of course you can. I plan on telling them you are my girl."

"Of course you'd put it that way." she chuckled. "I suppose that sounds pretty good too."

"Excellent." he spoke as if he'd decided something. "Do you want to get out of here and eat at a regular restaurant tonight?"

"But I thought you were keeping me here because of that person that shot at me?" she seemed curious. "I'd love to get out but…"

"I can handle it." He assured. "I have a summer home on the northern island where we can allude to and find a restaurant there. I won't get the helicopter until we need it and if we go alone you should be safe for one night out."

"That'd be great…wait…you can fly a helicopter?" she blinked in surprise.

"Of course. I'll have your clothes brought up that your mom dropped off earlier and go get ready myself then." He smirked at her. "You are cute in my shirts but you'd need to be dressed a little better for where I plan to take us."

She stuck her tongue out at him at his confession he'd been hiding her clothes from her on purpose and waited until he left to break into the wide smile again and hopped out of bed to dash for the bathroom, wanting to be perfect for there second date and first that was more official.

**End Chapter**

Whew, this is getting much harder to write, I almost didn't make it through that chapter and it's a little shorter than usual but I needed to break for a while so I didn't completely burn myself out.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_1s2MomoChan _- Thank you for the support. Hope you keep reading.

_NaokiB4U_ - Thank you! Gonna make me blush…I'm doing what I can to keep from getting writers block lately.

_Darkened Purity _- Sorry it took so long…like I mentioned…writers block is harming me.

_Viper _- I'm glad you enjoy it…I do want to keep going.


	17. 17: Uncertain Passion

_Feb 11 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Sorry for the very long drop between chapters but I've lost a lot of the ideas behind this fiction and needed to sort of reread a few chapters to catch myself up to what some of my initial inspiration was. I've had very little free time lately as well and all that adds up to very rare updates. Thanks to those that are putting up with my far and in between postings.

_End of Chapter 16:_

_"Of course. I'll have your clothes brought up that your mom dropped off earlier and go get ready myself then." He smirked at her. "You are cute in my shirts but you'd need to be dressed a little better for where I plan to take us."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him at his confession he'd been hiding her clothes from her on purpose and waited until he left to break into the wide smile again and hopped out of bed to dash for the bathroom, wanting to be perfect for there second date and first that was more official._

**Chapter 17:** _Uncertain Passion_

Her first time in a helicopter reminded her of riding on the back of Hoshi without the wind chilling her skin or throwing about her hair. Though it was a little different to fly over Tokyo - with it's skyscrapers making a whole new experience out of it. Instead of the usual browns and greens there were all sorts of colors replacing those that she had grown accustomed to seeing. It was a little rougher when they were taking off but over all the ride was exceptionally smooth and the older Kaiba brother managed to show off his skill at piloting.

"Aren't you too young to pilot something like this?" Kagome asked with a little bit of amazement as they were moving over some greener areas that were more reminiscent of her feudal era days and gave her pangs she still wasn't ready to deal with. "I thought people had to be older."

She'd turned her attention back to the demanding form of Seto, though his eyes didn't stray to her - instead looking toward where they were going or glancing down to the controls as he moved them through the air with something akin to effortlessness.

"Having enough money and making the right donations helps people become immune to certain laws." Kaiba answered her without taking his eyes away from where they were headed. "Though it doesn't really matter, in a month or two I'll be old enough that I won't need any special permission to get a license."

"That's good." Kagome smiled a little as she watched him so seriously at work. Despite the height and danger of riding in such a vehicle she wasn't frightened - something about him being in control made her feel safer about it. It was certainly more secure than riding on Shippou or Hoshi had been. "Just sort of amazing that you can do everything that you can do. It's a little intimidating sometimes."

She earned a sidelong glance at the compliment. "Do I frighten you Kagome?"

"That's not what I meant…" she stumbled a little, blushing a bit. "I just…I meant…sometimes it's hard to talk to you because you command a knowledge of so much more than I do."

"Oh?" Kaiba held back a small laugh. "Sometimes it doesn't seem too difficult for you. You tend to let your emotions run away with you."

"Um…no need to point it out." she pouted some and looked back out to note that they were still going over a lot of green, some of it vaguely recognizable as some of the northern land she'd traveled over 500 years before, leaving her with little to look at. So she just closed her eyes and leaned back instead.

"Are you all right?" the question reached her after she'd been sitting that way for a couple minutes - making her realize that he must have noticed it.

"I'm fine, just resting my eyes a little." Kagome answered with a small stretch. "I think all the excitement lately has left me a little tired. I just hope all this time off from school again doesn't leave me nearly failing again."

"Is that why you transferred to Domino High from all the way where you live in your district?" he caught on rather fast and Kagome cursed herself for mentioning it - all she needed was for him to think she was really stupid for some reason.

"Yes, last year I was sick quite a bit…or busy with personal issues a lot." Kagome's voice dropped a little as she thought about it. "I had all sort of problems with things."

"I've heard a few rumors as far as that." Kaiba replied, adding before she could interrupt. "I am informed about the people around me if I want to be or not. A side-effect of being such a young CEO - my partners and underlings tend to think that everyone is out to get me. You have a history of all forms of illness and absences - I'm actually surprised you managed to get the grades you did with as little as you attended class. You barely managed to make it to a fifth of the days this last year. At least that's what all the reports say."

"Oh…" she blinked in a little surprise. "You've been spying on me?"

"No." he glanced toward her, as if trying to assure her with his azure eyes. "But as I said - I have others in my company that do these things with or without my permission for security reasons. It's simply the way things are done - I apologize if it bothers you."

The apology from Kaiba was enough to make her just blink a few times - not having really expected it from the narcissist. Finally managed to get out another question. "Just…what else…have you heard?"

"The only other rumors that reached me were that your friends all adored you and thought you were a downright admirable person. I didn't enjoy hearing that by rumor your former boyfriend was horribly cruel and controlling of you - it seems like you deserve better." He had gotten a little quieter with the somewhat embarrassing observation.

"I…" she didn't know how to respond to that. "It wasn't exactly like what some of my friends might have said. It was really complicated and I don't really like to talk about it…my life is this now and I'll do better this year at school."

"Good to hear considering I hired you a tutor to help you with the days that you miss because of this nonsense I'm to blame for." Kaiba said, his voice back to normal as he took a wider turn and was moving toward an immense mansion in the distance that Kagome figured was the target.

"You got a tutor for me?" Kagome blinked. "Why did you just make me do the homework on my own then?"

"It took me a while to hire them." Kaiba shrugged with a smirk. "Besides, I don't plan to make anything too easy on you."

Kagome frowned a bit at that comment and rolled her eyes at him before concentrating on the castle-like home they were speeding toward - _He owns a castle!?_

"Wow…it's magnificent." she observed as she made a circle of the main estate and then started to drop toward where an unfitting large H marked one of the towers where they would land.

He didn't answer, instead he was concentrating on touching them down, they shifted a little with a light bounce in the cabin as he settled, turning the engine off and waiting for the blades to slow before letting them both out. Settling the headset back on the control stick before finally getting out and coming around to help the shorter girl down from her seat.

"Is it all right if we just eat in the dining hall here?" Kaiba asked as she gazed out over the trees and vegetation everywhere in view of the seven story tower. "There aren't actually a lot of restaurants near here but I keep a small staff on hand and called ahead."

"You planned this." she half-accused with a smile. "…you really are full of surprises Seto."

"I suppose." he shrugged a bit, his cool demeanor back now that the more intimate one on one setting was over. "We should go inside before you get sick."

"All right." she nodded, smirking some at his attitude despite herself. This place was too amazing to get angry at him just for that. Instead trying to take in every inch as he lead her down a set of spiral steps, listening for any sounds and a little surprised to find how quiet it was. "Did you have this built or did you buy it?"

"A little of both." Kaiba shrugged some at the question. "The estate I bought, it already had a smaller castle-like built home and I took that idea and expanded a little."

_A little? _Kagome didn't question it more though, noting that he'd suddenly gotten a lot more serious again and frowning at the thought.

"I do appreciate that you are helping me so much…but you don't have to." Kagome pointed out a bit sadly as she followed him down the steps. "I mean…if you are just worried about me suing you or something I wouldn't do that. I know that you didn't ask anyone to come after me."

He stopped suddenly at her comments and she didn't managed to pull up short before he turned around, she was falling again and managed to let out a gasp before he caught her - strong hands feeling somehow natural on her shoulders. The touch immediately sending another deep blush to her face.

_Why always me!? _She thought. _Karma hates me._

"Do you think I'm only helping you because I'm afraid it would cost me money otherwise?" his voice was completely even, not betraying a hint of emotion and it was hard to see him in the pale light on the winding staircase. She was at least thankful that the poor lighting should make him unable to tell just how badly she was flushed at his closeness. He hadn't even moved to settle her, hands steadying her in the half fallen position as if she were no heavier than a feather.

"No." Kagome put a little pressure on his chest, using him to help steady her feet underneath her, somehow unnerved at being at eye level with him, his blue gaze and hers still staring away. "I…just don't want to be a burden on you."

His eyes grew just a hint softer at her admission and he shook his head with the smallest of smiles. "You are not a hindrance Kagome. Don't treat yourself as if you are some baggage - as I said previously, you deserve better than that. I am helping you because I want to help you, despite whatever reasons I give others or the company at least allow me that understanding. All right?"

"Sure…" she wasn't sure if she could manage more than a few words in response…she wasn't used to being so close to him…or when exactly she decided she wanted to be. Just that she didn't mind the proximity at all - and not sure what she thought of that…

"Do you understand?" he asked seriously, apparently not quite as effected as she was.

"I do…" she smiled a little at the young CEO. "Thank you for the help Seto…I'm sorry if I implied anything negative."

He hadn't let go of her, and she hadn't pulled herself away, leaving both of them silent and looking at each other. Both lost in thoughts of their own as each stared into the other's eyes - brown meeting blue in a mixture of silent hope and uncertainty.

_Just kiss him. _Kagome thought to herself despite the blush on her face. _But what if he's just being nice? I don't want to ruin our friendship because I'm just misinterpreting his actions for something else… I can't believe I'm even thinking about this! Maybe all this excitement is making me crazy._

_What does she want? _Kaiba wasn't sure what the girl he was holding was thinking and that bothered him. _I shouldn't care…I shouldn't want to protect her anyway. She's just some overly optimistic girl like another one of Yugi's cheerleaders. So why do I wanna stand here and stare at her? She's uniquely beautiful but I should know better than this. I am above such mortal wants, aren't I? And if I'm not then why would I -Seto Kaiba- hesitate?_

As if egged on by his own thoughts the boy leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers, pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her, only moved forward more by her snaking her arms under his coat and around his back in return, her gentle fingers tracing his spine through the thin fabric of his turtleneck.

He was so distracted by how soft her lips were that he allowed the moan to escape against her lips as she touched his back, pulling her tighter into his embrace. The kiss somehow representative of making him instantly more possessive of the responsive priestess.

She had a short moment of shock before she'd melted into him at the lingering kiss, a fire suddenly awakened by his gentle lips, she hadn't had many thoughts of men other than Inuyasha when it came to such an embrace and for the first time in a long time he was completely absent from her mind.

The two seemed hungry for each other but broke off to breath after several more moments, Kagome looked down bashfully after the fiery kiss while she tried to catch her breath and force some composure and Kaiba instead stared at the woman in a bit of confusion at his own action and at the feelings it had evoked…instead not sure what to do or say to her next.

For the first time in a very long while Seto Kaiba had been left speechless - most aggravatingly because he'd done it to himself. Why in the world would he let his emotions control him like that? This girl was something…if she could do all this to him and then just innocently look away and be completely unaware of how much she managed to fluster him.

He lingered still, not wanting to escape from the small fingers still lightly stroking his sides - even if she was tickling him lightly he didn't want to step away from the moment just yet. Slightly afraid it might end if he walked away - that he'd lose it and wouldn't be able to recreate it…though if she hadn't wanted it she wouldn't still be there holding him in return would she?

**End Chapter**

Okay - for future reference - please keep in mind that in the Japanese version (before 4kids cut the whole series apart) that Kaiba did eventually admit that he believed (and had always believed) in supernatural stuff. I will have to have Kagome tell him the truth sometime and if he doesn't totally freak and tell her she's crazy keep in mind that he really did finally accept the supernatural stuff for what it was.

Also, yes this chapter was a bit fluffy cause well - I wanted to do a little nice thing for the upcoming Valentine's Day and thought this was rather fitting for the cause.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sesshomarukagomeforever23 _- Well, yes - it makes sense for Kaiba to be all prideful and then a little nicer to Kagome when others aren't looking. Glad you noticed the differences though. Makes me know I'm doing an okay job of writing that part.

_Larkagurl2_ - Lol…I doubt that I'll have Shippou jump in like that - as he would be full grown by then. I might have him show up sometime - but I also doubt Sesshomaru would lower himself to notifying a fox demon about a girl he himself wouldn't consider important.

_Viper _- Took me a bit to realize what you meant but I'm not sure when some other things will be worked in just yet. Though I do want to involve more with the jewel sometime a lot of people didn't seem to interested in detailed out duel monster games.

_YamiNoKiba_ - Thanks for the review, they're always good to get.

_Darkmoon99 _- Well I got a update ready finally - sorry for the wait.

_Angel101devil _- Updated: )

_Hikage Dragon _- Yeah I was a little mean to Bakura - but I sorta wanted to press Kaiba into being cruel for the sake of Kagome - showing he's still not some super nice guy or anything.

_Sexy-INU-tenshi _- Updated and I hope you keep enjoying it.

_DeathNoteMaker _- I wouldn't think they're common to begin with?


	18. 18: Shadow Game

_Author's Nonsense _- Last chapter seemed a bit off but forgive me, I'm gonna try to get things back on track.

_End of Chapter 17:_

_He lingered still, not wanting to escape from the small fingers still lightly stroking his sides - even if she was tickling him lightly he didn't want to step away from the moment just yet. Slightly afraid it might end if he walked away - that he'd lose it and wouldn't be able to recreate it…though if she hadn't wanted it she wouldn't still be there holding him in return would she?_

**Chapter 18:** _Shadow Game_

Even if they had agreed to go out…there was the press and his servants spreading rumors that he needed to worry about when it came to her. If they were caught making out on the steps moments after arriving it wouldn't do a whole lot for his view in the media industry.

"Kagome…" he finally managed to sound serious again. "We should go eat."

"Yeah." she agreed softly, shifting her eyes back to his and seeming to wait for him to break away first. He made sure she had her footing before he turned to head back downstairs again, grinding his teeth at the unfamiliar situation and then motioning at a servant upon seeing one when they reached a hallway. "Is dinner prepared?"

"Yes master Kaiba." the man answered immediately, looking over the young pair and nodding. "Everything has been arranged to your requests."

"Thank you Nicholas." he nodded and lead Kagome further along one of the cool halls to a large dining room that was noticeably warmer thanks to two large fireplaces placed along it's length. Only one end of the table was set for their use - given how long the table actually was. There was an immense variety of dishes for her to choose from and she had to widen her eyes a little at all the thought he'd put into it.

"Wow…Kaiba…you did all this for me?" she breathed as she walked toward the many inviting scents where the table was set.

"I simply enjoy a large group of foods." he replied with his usual indifference and she smirked - not fully believing his harsh demeanor anymore. "Though it was safer than you telling me that you dislike a single dish or two."

"Do you always have to be so quick to deny your kindness?" Kagome asked as she picked up a stuffed mushroom and took a bite.

"Kindness is weak in my position." Kaiba shrugged the question off. "I'm not a nice person just because I treat a few people kindly Kagome."

"You could just say 'no'." Kagome pointed out and finished the other half of the mushroom. "You are much more wonderful than you want anyone to believe."

"Perhaps your crush on me is just blinding you to the truth." he followed her over and took a seat, smirking at the small dirty look he got for the comment. "Besides, you are in danger because of me."

"It's not your fault Seto." Kagome shook her head as she took a seat at his pulling it out for her. "You didn't want them to attack me and for all of this to happen. I'm not going to blame you for the actions of others, regardless of what others want to think about it."

"You are certainly a unique woman Kagome." he smiled a little and started to put some of the food on his dish, enough to prompt her to do the same. "Though life around me always tends to be heavily dangerous. You seem well enough now that after this weekend you should probably return to class. I wanted to bring you here because this home isn't well known to be mine and it's separated enough that you should be safe from people trying to attack you."

"You aren't going to stay?" she seemed alarmed for a moment - she had assumed that he would be staying with her and she wouldn't be in the large castle without him. She would feel alone even with the other people that were here.

"I can't afford to stay." he shook his head. "I have a lot of things that I'm falling behind on at work and I need to use the weekend to catch up on them before school begins again this week. You'll be retaining the tutor I mentioned for the purposes of aiding your grades this year after whatever happened to you during the last semesters at your old school. You are the one that likes to mention things of the past being just that."

"Here I thought you didn't listen to me when I mentioned that sort of thing." Kagome teased, though delighted to know that he did actually listen to her.

"Ye of little faith." he returned with his usual smirk. "Though I don't know if I'll have time to listen to you with as much as you distract me from work. Silly girl."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then kept eating. The two enjoying the meal in silence.

**Scene Switch**

Ryou had escaped the jail of the rich CEO and was in enough pain that he had found himself a new enemy to go after - how dare the worthless ex-priest treat him like that. His host was just afraid and confused enough to leave him in control thanks to the pain that the shots were still sending through his body. The ring was glowing slightly and showing him that the new target of his vengeance along with the girl he wanted to possess had left the city for the time being…something that meant he would just have to wait until they returned. For now he would have to find himself a hospital and keep away from the group of Yugi-followers and their idol until he could act. Otherwise they would try to get the ring away from his host and that was an unacceptable chain of events at the time being…

**Scene Switch**

Kagome was lingering on the steps where they'd kissed several hours before, touching her lips and trying to ignore the fact that he'd just left her out here in the middle of nowhere to travel away in the helicopter and leave her with little to do at the large castle he'd dropped her off at. It was a much nicer cage to keep her protected - but still a cage, she knew that it wasn't his fault. He was a busy guy and he'd already taken a lot of time away for her - but a part of her couldn't help but be slightly jealous by what he'd done. She sighed to herself and pushed up to start looking around - she might as well make the most of her time and find something better to do.

She was all the more surprised when she found an old style archery range and paused to pick out a bow and some arrows - she hadn't practiced in months and she had to give a few shots to see how much she'd gotten rusty in her time of not using the weapon.

She drew back and aimed carefully for a moment before releasing, the arrow hit the bottom of the target in the distance and while that wasn't perfect - it was still close enough to put a smile on her face. It was somewhat natural for her even now, just because she hadn't been using her miko powers didn't mean they didn't still exist. It was a great thing to feel as if she was really as unique as Kaiba had previously claimed - but how on earth would she ever tell him about her past without him thinking she was just some psycho?

A second shot hit an inch or so closer than the last, but was above as opposed to below the target this time. She was slowly adjusting back to the feel of the bow and was still glad to see that she wasn't completely back to being useless with it.

"You aren't that bad." The exceptionally deep voice caught her enough off guard that her next shot went completely wide and hit a target two targets away from where she had been aiming. Her eyes searching out the reason for her sudden shock and stepping back a little nervously away from the strange charcoal gray spiky haired man standing nearby. She hadn't told anyone she was coming out here and the man didn't look like one of Kaiba's servants - at least she was guessing he wasn't. Not by the tight pants and strange purple shirt he wore, some sort of gold colored stick in his hand.

"um…thanks…" she stuttered with a second step away. Something about the man just felt negative, sort of how Bakura had suddenly made her feel two days before. _Why is it all these dark people are attracted to me?_

"Nervous?" he asked her, eyes slightly manic as he started toward her, stalking after her even though she was backing away. "You are Kagome Higurashi right? The one that found unique cards and helped out Seto Kaiba by giving him one of them?"

She wanted to tell him no…that she just worked here. Then nodded a little despite that thought. "I am…who are you?"

"You can call me Marik." his voice seemed as if it wanted to crack from how deep of a baritone it was, "I want those cards of yours…the rare ones that you bought. Don't worry about screaming or running, the people here are under my control…as you will likely soon be. You don't seem as if you are as strong as the rumors that reached me but if you have rare cards it matters little."

"Why attack me just for some cards?" she blinked at him uncertainly. "That doesn't make any sense. What do you want? I'll just give them to you…I don't want to see anyone hurt over a card game."

"Of course…" he laughed wildly at her and came closer as she backed herself into a wall. "You don't have a clue what this card game actually means. Not that Kaiba ever actually tried to figure out the truth but I'm surprised he wouldn't mention how dangerous it could sometimes become. I'll switch my plans then and just take your mind to have you go after Kaiba for me. He's bound to have more cards useful for my purpose…perhaps through you I'll be able to finally get my hands back on the god cards."

Kagome was edging away from the madman but knew to trust her instincts that there was something dangerous about him and the Egyptian styled rod that he was carrying with him. It wasn't until he settled it in front of her eyes that she felt just how much power it had. It was trying to control her…like when her body had been taken from her before. Those thoughts enough for her to fight back against it and her divine power flaring enough that she pushed away the suggestion that she should give her will over to the crazed man that had stalked her in the courtyard.

"Fine…" he snapped when she fought through the millennium rod's control and instead demanded. "Do you have your new deck on you?"

"Um…yeah…" she answered, still breathing heavy from the work of pushing off the magic.

"Good, then I challenge you to a duel…a shadow duel should be more than enough to push through your pitiful defenses and take control of your weak mind." he laughed, she blinked as the world seemed to shift and she could feel dark energy akin to how she used to sense Jayki (sp?) whenever Naraku would be nearby.

"I…haven't played the game before though…" she blinked at the strange man and didn't want to say that she wouldn't play - something told her that she was being required too after his statement about a 'shadow game'. "Aren't you sort of cheating?"

"Ignorance is no excuse." he waved off her concern. "either you play or you forfeit. Either way the end result will be the same. This is better than what I even initially believed I would get out of waiting here and hunting you out."

"Why come after me?" she tried to push the conversation so she could think about possible ways out of this situation. "What have I done?"

"If Kaiba and the rest of that little group took an interest then there had to be something different about you…and I can feel the power resting in your soul. Waiting for someone worthy of it to pull it to the surface, no point in resisting…you'll end up as a puppet regardless of what you do. You don't have the experience to defeat me." Marik mocked her, laughing. "Now draw your deck and lets get this moved along…I have a lot of plans to put into motion and this will help me along."

Kagome blinked but pulled her small deck out of her hand, she didn't have a little duel disk hologram thing so they opted to just sit on a bench and play - she had a feeling even if she found someone working for Kaiba they wouldn't be able to help her so she took up the challenge that had been issued instead.

"I'll even be generous and let you choose if you or I will start." Marik laughed at her again and drew his opening five cards.

"I'll play first." she nodded, knowing she didn't want him to get a lot of defense. Looking at her own cards for a while. "I'll place these two cards face down, then put this card in face down defense mode. Then end my turn."

"Fine." Marik drew his sixth card then played. "First I'll play this creature in face down defense, then I'll set three cards face down. Your turn."

Kagome didn't have any remarks - afraid enough of how she'd do as it was. So she drew a card and then set down her 'Famous Demon Slayer' in face up attack mode. The four star monster with an attack of 1900 and def of 1500 had the spec ability that whenever it fought a fiend the fiend would be removed from the game. "I'll set this creature out and then I attack your face down monster."

"I activate the trap card, Nightmare Wheel on your monster with it's attack. It can no longer attack or change battle positions and each time a trap, magic, or effect card monster is activated it will deal you 300 points of damage." he destroyed her attack just like that and waited for her to continue.

"I…I'm done." she replied…not sure what else to do.

"Fine," Marik announced, drawing a card. "I lay this monster card in face down defense mode and then I activate the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Causing you 300 damage. Then I end my turn."

"Okay." Kagome sighed a little, flipping out her other card - a show of her slightly uncertain strategy. "I turn over Gemini Elf and then I attack your face down card."

"Not so fast." he smirked at her, motioning his next card up. "I activate Ring of Destruction. Destroying your Gemini Elf and causing you 1900 points of damage along with an extra 300 by using the trap card."

Kagome's life points dropped to 1500 of the 4000 she started with, making her frown but concentrate on the game as much as she could. She had to have something that she could use to do anything against the man across from her.

"Your turn," she told him hesitantly.

"What…it took me 5 turns to defeat you?" he asked with a laugh. "First I'll use my Remove Trap magic card to remove that first face down card on your field."

Kagome blinked as her Trap Hole card disappeared from her grasp - making her more nervous.

"Next." he smirked. "I'll summon my Melchid the Four Faced Beast in face up attack mode. Then I will put a Black Pendant on it…dropping your life points to 1200 before I attack you directly."

Kagome blinked…looking at her cards and the face down magic card that wouldn't help her. Shaking her head as she watched her life points disappear…glancing back up when the dark man started laughing with his victory. Holding up the strange item she could feel the dark magic from, not able to pull up a defense before it blasted into her mind this time, shackling it with a ease pushed forward more by the fact that she'd lost the Shadow Game to him. It was all the priestess could do to manage to remain aware of her surroundings as he took control of her body but didn't manage to grasp her mind as he'd hoped….nonetheless leaving her rather afraid of what he had planned.

"Excellent." he chuckled a little more. "now then mind slave. Go off and let yourself get some sleep, I don't need you to be acting too differently from normal before I can launch an attack in return. Go to your room and tomorrow you'll look over your deck in detail for me so I know what you are capable of."

Kagome fought but couldn't even slow her body from responding to his demands, making her want to cry…someone else was going to use her to hurt the people she cared about…why was it she was always so weak?

**End Chapter**

Whew, okay…so I pushed the Marik peace a little bit but thought that he needed to enter the ring sometime soon. The guy is great for a villain after all.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Kage Otome _- Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I've worked hard on it and updates got a little shorter recently but for some reason the past week it's suddenly garnered a load of attention.

_Tashio _- Sesshomaru did already show up - I'm still not sure if I'll add Shippou or when I do (if I do). Yu-gi-oh wise it is suppose to be before the final showdown in Egypt but after everything else. I didn't like the last season so that's why I sort of put it there.

_0ribe Junpei _- Thank you for all the reviews so far (up to chapter 10 last I got one) I'm glad for the support you are giving me and it's good to know that someone is enjoying it after I put all the time and effort into it.

_Dark Demon2210 _- Updated.


	19. 19: Unforeseen Betrayal

_Feb 13 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense: _Another chapter of this sorta strange story. Hope people keep enjoying it.

_End of Chapter 18:_

_Kagome fought but couldn't even slow her body from responding to his demands, making her want to cry…someone else was going to use her to hurt the people she cared about…why was it she was always so weak?_

**Chapter 19:** ___Unforeseen Betrayal_

Kaiba had a fairly poor weekend, he'd managed to catch up and finish all of the paperwork that was needed by the end of the next month and gotten another secretary to help manage things but he'd gotten precious little sleep over the two days, fighting with himself to keep his mind off his new 'girl' as it was. He hadn't even been able to go along to pick her up and had to sent Mokuba along with the helicopter so she wouldn't feel totally abandoned.

_Not that I should care. _Kaiba reminded himself coolly. _She's still hiding things from me. Which means I shouldn't just trust her however good a record she might have._ _Or however attractive I might think she is…_

He sighed at his own train of thought and shook his head, tired from the nearly constant work and ready to fall asleep in the chair he doubted he could wait anymore for their return - he would just have to see her in the morning and accompany her to Domino high school. They would be able to talk in the morning and deal with things…he needed to ask her soon just what it was that was going on that had caused her to fail school the year before. He deserved that much knowledge after everything that had happened.

He didn't want to deal with the fact that Bakura had somehow escaped from his prison in the basement but figured he was still to injured to be an open threat - and he had arranged another restraining order for Kagome when he spoke to the police about Nicole and got them to agree to moving her to another school again. There was so much to do and so little time, sometimes he wished he had a time machine and wondered if he would even have enough hours even if he did.

He had just entered his room when he heard the helicopter heading toward the house, too tired to bother to get back up he just continued to lay on his bed, passing out before they'd ever made it inside. He was welcoming the release of unconsciousness for a rare time and he didn't get much of a chance to enjoy it before ice cold water was poured over the top of him and had him shooting from bed with a half-shocked/half-enraged yelp, bloodshot eyes staring at the culprit in disbelief. Kagome was standing with a bucket in one of her hands, a hand on her opposite hip glaring at him.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Higurashi!" he snapped, whatever she was angry about couldn't justify her ruining his rest - and his bed with the icy provocation.

"With me?" she returned harshly. "here I am ditched by you for a weekend and left to rot up in your little castle while you are here just sleeping away when I was told you had a load of work to do. Or am I just some toy that's picked up or discarded whenever you decide you have the inkling or the time?"

"Have you gone insane?" he asked - a little lamely - but he wasn't on top of his game given his current status, shivering a little from the chilled water still clinging to his clothes and skin. "What the hell has gotten into you Kagome?"

He was gaping at her incredulously, still trying to add together just why she was assaulting him so harshly all of a sudden.

"Into me…you are the one that just left me at the mercy of whoever decided to come by." She laughed wildly and walked toward him threateningly with the bucket…and he stepped back once before holding his ground against the much smaller female that had managed to frighten him for a moment. "I guess it's just as well that I hid Mokuba somewhere until you give me what I'm after."

That made the CEO's eyes narrow menacingly, reaching out to grab her arm and make her drop the bucket that could be a weapon, twisting her arm and not releasing despite the pain in her voice.

"What did you do with Mokuba?" the previous groggy uncertainty was replaced with a promise of pain returned for anything that might have happened to his brother. Instantly the stumbling tired boy replaced by the protective older brother that Seto was.

"Something wrong Kaiba?" he noted that Kagome's voice was off somehow then, starting to put together details of her actions. "Did I finally get a few things of yours that you are worried about? I did kidnap your younger brother once before - but make no mistake. He won't escape this time…and this girl was easy enough to control when you didn't leave anyone to protect her."

"Marik…" Kaiba stated flatly, realizing what was happening after the events of his battle city tournament from the previous year. "What do you want from me?"

"I want your god card." Kagome's voice replied for the controlling Marik. "Of course…I could say I want you."

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her body close and curling her hands into his hair. Her body moving instantly to what Marik's strings were telling her to do.

_No… _Kagome thought inside the shell that had become her form. _Please don't do this… Kaiba…it's not really me…_

Kaiba pushed her away and she was a little relieved that he wouldn't take advantage of her like that…struggling without any leeway against what had been done to her. It was stronger than any other spell she'd been forced to fight through.

"Stop it Marik." Kaiba growled. "Where is Mokuba? And release Kagome."

_Kaiba knows about this sort of spell? _Kagome thought from where she could only helplessly watch. _Just what all has he been through…_

"I don't think you are in the position to be demanding anything." It didn't help the young duelist's temper that the psycho was using Kagome's voice to taunt him. "I want your god card but I have to duel you for it so we'll take this one step at a time. You duel me and I'll give you your brother back. You beat me and I'll release your precious 'girl'. If I win you give me your Obelisk the Tormentor god card…it all sounds fair."

"And what happens to Kagome if you win?" Kaiba asked suspiciously. Clever enough to pick up on what the man was implying.

"Then I keep her in my employ indefinitely." her voice laughed cheerfully at him and she spun in place gracefully. "It's not as if you'd willingly hurt her after you had such tender scenes with her so recently."

"I see, and if I refuse to play your little game?"

"Then I lose the key to your little brother's cell." he replied with a smirk on his puppets face. "Though if you want Kagome back, you need to bet more than Obelisk. It's only fair as I'm already giving you back your brother for the duel. You didn't think I'd just be generous and put up both of them for one thing?"

"What do you want?" he snapped with irritation. "Get on with it you sick lunatic."

"Well you of course." the answer was almost chilling - even for the CEO - though he didn't show any of it. Instead just watching his familiar yet alien opponent with veiled worry and more open hatred. He didn't hide his anathema for the holder of the millennium rod. "Don't wait too long to reply, you can't actually know where I'm keeping Mokuba - but I'll give you the hint that he won't last a particularly long time if you don't get the key from me soon."

"Fine." Kaiba snapped. "I agree…to all of your conditions. None of them matter as you won't possibly win. You lost the tournament at battle city and you'll lose to me now. You don't even have your god card to use against me this time."

"Keep trying to convince yourself." a small shrug lifted and lowered Kagome's shoulders and she held a key toward him. "Your meat locker in the kitchen. You might want to hurry…wouldn't want your little brother to get frostbite. I guess I'll have to follow you to a suitable playing field as well - this girl doesn't even carry a duel disk. You might be decent at duel monsters but your girlfriend lost within five turns. Guess you couldn't take the time to teach her while you were here busy sleeping as opposed to working like she was told."

"Shut the hell up." he snapped, resisting the urge to hurt Kagome's body at the continual mocking that Marik was giving him. He snatched the key and ran toward where he was told Mokuba was, he knew that Kagome's body wouldn't leave as long as the duel was promised and he had to save the younger Kaiba.

The black haired boy was shivering violently when Seto slammed the door open, coughing with his breath visible in the below freezing degree room where he'd been stashed without a coat or even a long sleeved shirt. He ran over and picked him up, dashing him back out of the chilled meat locker and kicking it shut as he carried him toward his bedroom.

"S…s…s…se…t.t.t.t.to." the boy's teeth were chattering so much he could barely get out the single word before he forced himself to swallow and tried really hard to stop the shivering some so he could speak easier. "Th..there'ssss some…some..thi…thing w..wr…wrong w…wi..with. Ka…go…me. S…sh….she…she…"

"Shhhhh." he held the frigid body against him as he rushed to the door, kicking open his younger brothers door and moving him to the bed. "I know Mokuba. I am going to fix it all. Will you be okay? Can you feel all your fingers and toes?"

The boy nodded, hugging the blankets tight as Kaiba tucked him into his normal one and put three more over him. "B…but…she…her deck."

Seto shook his head, putting a hand over the younger boy's mouth. "Just rest Mokuba…I can fix it. It'll be fine. It's not really Kagome. I'll explain it to you later."

The boy glanced at him with a little frustration but then nodded, believing in his older brother more than anyone alive. "G…Go. I' I'll bbe f.f.fi.fine."

Seto nodded to him seriously and headed back out to face the grinning face of the woman that he'd been so unsure of being attracted too until moments before. He wasn't so much confused about it when he knew that Marik was in control of her body. The distorted sweet smile making him almost sick to his stomach - everyone around him that he cared about always fell prey to his enemies and all the well he meant they had to suffer before he managed to save them. He knew that Mokuba was tough enough that he would be fine - but he couldn't begin to predict what effect the dark power Marik would leave on her once he won her freedom.

"All done tucking in your little brother…I guess he was right. He did keep saying that Seto wouldn't let me get away with this - and asking just what was wrong with me all of a sudden. I wonder how the boy will take your girlfriend now that she told him she was only after you for the money and that he had been a tool to pull her closer…" it was all the more insulting that her pure voice had been corrupted with his insanity and control…she shrugged with the same infuriating grin. "Shall we get on with this duel then? I want that card sometime soon."

"Fine, follow me." He managed to keep the rage out of his voice, lowering it to a more minor annoyance.

Kagome still fought but with little avail, she couldn't so much as make her body blink or move as she struggled against the walls that he'd erected in her own brain…crying to herself though her body refused to show the pain she wanted to let out. _Am I really this useless? I'm just making things worse on him…like always. I wish he wouldn't just duel him like this…I don't want him to lose his mind for me…_

"Aw, it's so cute." she cringed in her mind at her own cruel tone. "Your girlfriend is worried about you Seto. She says you shouldn't risk yourself for her…that's she just useless and well…if she hadn't been such a help to me I'd have to agree some to her worthlessness. Here it comes down to you trying to save her and she won't even muster the willpower to believe in you. What a philanthropist you are, being so kind as to defend such a pathetic girl as this."

Kaiba didn't answer, he knew he'd finally lose what little of a grasp he had on his temper if he replied to the harsh words. Instead he turned the lights on in the basement where he had a full duel disk field set up with the most advanced of his creations. It was another wonderful sentiment to what the genius was capable of; but he didn't pause to admire his own work, moving over to the small elevator that would take him up to his position…waiting wordlessly for Marik to accomplish the same.

"Not responding to my bait anymore?" there was a small pout and the puppet body moved over to take up the opposite position to Kaiba, drawing out the augmented deck he'd built with Kagome's and his many rare cards. "Just as well sense the game will be beginning soon. I'll offer you the same generosity I did your woman and let you choose who will take the first move. Aren't I considerate?"

"Just play the game. I want to get Kagome back not listen to your mindless banter." Kaiba replied coolly, suddenly more confident as he took place in his element. "I will go first. I draw my card. I will place two cards face down. Then I will lay this creature in face down defense mode. Make your move Marik."

"Predictable…" Marik laughed a bit at him. "pity I don't have my sister's gifts or this would be even easier. First I will play Partial Demon Guardian, even though it's a six star monster if I have no other cards in play I can special summon it to the field. Then I will summon a monster in face down defense mode. Next I'll equip the Partial Demon Guardian with an Axe of Despair, raising it's attack power of 2200 to 3200. I will lay two cards face down and attack your face down monster card." He announced, his own deeper voice seemed to take more of a set voice in Kagome now that they had started to duel - as if his control was being more heavily influenced all of a sudden.

"You manage to kill my giant germ, activating it's ability. Removing 500 of your life points and summoning the two other giant germs from my deck to the field in face up attack mode." Kaiba announced for the card as it turned up. The first card shattering, but two more taking it's place.

"Perfectly fine with me." A small shrug. "Make your next move."

Kaiba drew his next card without a snide remark, though smiled as she saw his favorite card. "I sacrifice my remaining Giant Germs to summon my Blue-Eyes White-Dragon."

"I figure you think that's clever…even if my monster's attack is higher you have some trick up your sleeve? Hate to tell you but I activate the trap card: Chain Disappearance." He waved to make the card reveal itself. "This card removed the summoned monsters along with all copies of the monster from the rest of the game."

Kaiba had to wince slightly as his blue eyes disappeared and the chain drew itself through his holographic deck, pulling the other two powerful dragons away with it. The CEO just set his lip and set another two cards face down before ending his turn.

"Now then, one your last turns, I give myself ten turns at most before I annihilate you….I figure I'll keep being generous." Marik mocked through Kagome. "Wonderful draw…your girl seems rather good at having the luck I need. First I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe one of your trap or magic cards from the field, then I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon the Mystical Monk card."

"Activating my Trap Hole card." Kaiba interrupted him, watching the strange purple clad fellow disappear as soon as he'd gotten to the field.

"Fine with me. You still have a completely open field for me. I'll have my monster attack your life points directly." another motion dropped Kaiba's life points to 800. "I lay another card face down and it seems to me you have one turn left."

The mocking laughter was more a bother than something the CEO took seriously, but his nearly cleared field and the overpowering monster facing him was something that would worry most duelists, nonetheless he'd come back from far worse circumstances and drew his card without much concern on his face…

**End Chapter**

Yay this chapter takes me over 60,000 words! Woot for me! Hurray! Happy times and such! It's a good good thing to have it at that. I've reached the next search level that way - which might get me some extra readers - another Yay. Now to go pass out as it's 4 AM - tired. snooze

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Dark Demon2210 _- Here you go…moving it along for ya!

_Oribe Junpei _- Wow - so many reviews - all the attention helped inspire me to keep the fiction going really. I didn't want to for a long time cause so many people didn't seem to be reading it - but recently it's seemed to just gotten a jump in people following the fiction. It actually makes me really happy cause I do really like the the Kaiba/Kagome pairing a lot. Though I think I lost some readers for beating on Bakura - sheepish.

_Tashio_ - Sesshomaru might show up again later…not sure if it was a small cameo only or not - I'm also still writing a Kagome/Sesshomaru fiction so I don't wanna use the Demon Lord a lot. I hope you keep reading and enjoying this fic.

_Kage Otome _- Marik does - I like to dislike him as a bad guy really. Well…yes he was angry…as far as her breaking free of his control - you'll have to wait and see what happens ;) giggle

_Chaotic Rei _- I've suddenly gotten a much larger following which makes me really want to start working on the fiction again - which is great cause I like it. Yes, Kagome does tend to be a victim - but that happens in InuYasha to her all the time too… And I like readers that are all into it and analyze stuff - sometimes I get all into detail when I write and give hints early on for later stuff that's gonna happen - though I haven't done that too much with this fiction. I didn't expect it to get super popular really - I was about to give up on it until recently. Thank you for your wonderful review.

_Larkagurl2 _- Well thank you for the suggestions but I really doubt I'll put in Shippou - unless I figure out a way to put him in without taking away from everything else going on at that time. For now I really just don't see him in it…I can't say that won't change but I don't want you to get your hopes up. I do however, hope that you keep reading anyway and don't judge me to harshly for it.

_Chibes_ - Because I like the name Anzu better than the name Tea (which when I read it I think of it more like tea (as in green tea) instead of te-ah…) I liked Joey and Tristan better than their Japanese counterparts so I left them the same. It's just personal preference.

_Saphira1204_ - I'm sorry if I used some cards wrong…I actually had to look up most of Marik's deck on Wikipedia but didn't sit and research all the details of all the cards this time. Think of it like the show - where they cheat every single duel! Heh. Yeah…think of it like that, makes it easier on me.

_Viper _- Yeah I figured Kagome would never win her first duel. I actually thought about having Marik own her by the third turn but then decided to lengthen it to five. Yes, Seto was -mad- to say the least.

_Lady Akina _- I don't know if Marik will be killed - as he could be anywhere controlling her with the rod and all. Hope you keep reading!

_Kurama'sFoxyMiko _- Nice to know people are into my fiction. Updated already heh…hope you keep liking it.

_Cowgirlkitten2000_ - Updated. Glad you like it and hope you keep reading.


	20. 20: A Deciding Draw

_Feb 14 2007: Author's Nonsense: _I think this is going to be my actual Valentine's Day dedication - releasing it on the day and all.

_End of Chapter 19:_

_The mocking laughter was more a bother than something the CEO took seriously, but his nearly cleared field and the overpowering monster facing him was something that would worry most duelists, nonetheless he'd come back from far worse circumstances and drew his card without much concern on his face…_

**Chapter 20:** _A Deciding Draw_

He frowned, keeping a poker face in case the coward had some sort of ace up his sleeve. Shaking his head a little and shrugging. "It's fine, just a matter of time before I get you Marik. I'll lay a monster in face down defense mode and then I'll set another card face down."

"No luck for you though Kaiba?" the chuckle just made Kagome want to retreat more away from what she was witnessing, but instead she stayed. Cheering on the person across the table from her, despite whatever Marik wanted to claim aloud - she did believe in Kaiba. She just didn't want him to get hurt - it didn't mean she didn't believe he would win. His frown but then the following confidence made her a little less nervous and she bit her nails as she observed the match but wasn't able to act.

"Then this should be your last turn." Marik laughed. "First I'll use Heavy Storm to wipe your Trap and Magic cards from the field."

"Tsk, for saying I'm predictable you should have known that I have the Trap card Magic Jammer…stopping your spell cold." Kaiba replied, eyes hard and vengeful as their indigo depths didn't even blink while glaring at the man.

"No worries…one less trap to worry about later." the man shrugged again with Kagome's shoulders. "Next I'll have my monster attack yours then."

"Activating my monster Cyber Jar. You know how it works? We lose the monsters on the field and as you have nothing to sacrifice you lose your Axe of Despair as well. Next we each draw five cards, all with four stars or under we put on the field in either position and we keep all other cards in our hands." Kaiba explained as he started to draw his cards, placing another Mad Dog of Darkness, a Gemini elf, and a La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp cards in attack mode next to a face down defense card. Keeping the last card in his hand.

"Too bad for you…" Marik laughed, setting a single card in face down defense, and then four of his own attack monsters in the rest of the places on the field for monsters. Three of them Zombyra the Dark and the last one a Dark Zebra. "…I can't keep attacking now but you have a turn left before I wipe you. You'll have lasted as long as your girlfriend at least this way, rather appropriate. Take your turn."

"You think so Marik?" Kaiba asked with a cruel laugh of his own, his eyes hateful as he pushed the button to revel his trap card. "First I use my Crush Trap card…to destroy all of your face up monsters on the field. Wiping you to only the face down card that you have there. Next I will soul exchange your last monster, and along with my face down monster and my Genie I will summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Finally I'll activate the magic card: Poison of the Old Man to raise my life points back up to 2000. Nervous yet Marik?"

"Not really…I activate a favorite card of yours…the final turn trap card. Then I activate the magic card Yugi is so fond of the Swords of Revealing Light. Leaving you powerless before the next turn." Marik laughed a little.

"Stop getting ahead of yourself. First I'll activate the trap card: Seven Tools of the Bandit and pay a thousand of those life points to end your Final Turn trap card before it begins. Next I'll use my Dust Tornado to sweep away your Swords of Revealing Light. Then I'll use Obelisk the Tormentor to wipe your life points straight to zero. I suppose it's rather fitting for you to be destroyed by the very monster that you wanted to steal." Kaiba mocked the man in return. "Now return Kagome to me and be glad that I don't know where you are…you won't survive if I ever find you Marik."

"No…" Marik paused, trying to go back over everything that had happened. "No…this girl is suppose to draw all the right cards…she's got some sort of power. Who are you to defeat that? You can't avoid me forever Seto Kaiba…I will gain possession of Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Are you a liar as well as a poor loser?" Kaiba snapped at him in reply, having gotten down from his platform and heading toward where Kagome's body still stood controlled by Marik's invisible strings.

"No…I'll give you your girl back for now. If she was this easy to control this time, she won't be difficult to gain control of again. I'll return for you and your rare cards another time." Marik promised before Kagome's eyes slid shut and she fell backward from the platform, Kaiba having to run to catch her, taking the brunt of her short fall on his body as opposed to letting her come to harm there.

"Kagome!" he called, somehow sensing that Marik's presence had indeed left. Not certain what to think of his sensitivity to the disappearance. "Kagome, wake up…Higurashi can you hear me?"

"I'm okay…" she whispered weakly, raising a hand to squeeze his arm lightly. "Just really dizzy…"

"Respond to me when I talk to you." he ordered a bit harshly, then took a softer tone. "Can you walk?"

"I think so…" she coughed a little and accepted the help up gratefully, still a little woozy she wavered and he shook his head, picking her up bridal style.

"You aren't all right…did he not let you eat while he was controlling you?" Kaiba asked, showing more concern than he would have liked but too worried to bother to keep his composure at the moment. "Let's at least get you some water and something small."

"I…" she gave up, knowing that protests wouldn't mean much - and was still a little dizzy and tired to argue as she didn't really mind being back close to him. "He lied to you…I was cheering you on even though he tried to twist my concern for your well-being into a lack of faith…"

"It all worked out." Kaiba answered. "I don't need that sort of thing to succeed."

The way he just pushed off her saying she believed in him was a bit annoying but she bit her lip and rested her head on his chest instead, listening to the heartbeat below her ear. Somehow it was much harder to get annoyed when she was cradled so comfortably against him.

"You should put a little more effort in listening to the people around you." she yawned sleepily. "It might make the rest of us feel a little better if you weren't always so cold."

He paused in her bedroom, glancing down at the innocent statement and letting out a soft sigh as he settled her on one side of her bed, moving to un-tuck the other side before carrying her and putting her under the blankets. "Rest here Kagome, I'll get some food made and brought up as soon as possible."

She grabbed his arm as he started to leave and he looked back to her, starting to speak but pausing at the slightly frightened glint in her eyes - it seemed so foreign to see something like fear in her. "Don't go…" she almost begged him, lip quivering a moment. "I don't want to be alone after that…I…I'm sorry…"

He let out another soft sigh and sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching out to pet some strands of hair out of her face - a rare tender moment for the usually uncaring Seto Kaiba. Instead he drew out a cell phone and called his own kitchen to bring up what he was after, ordering them without leaving the girl he'd somehow grown attached to over the past few weeks sense he'd met her. "Better?"

She nodded, curling her body closer to him and resting her eyes, she looked far more worse when she wasn't actually being controlled. There were as heavy a circles under her eyes as Kaiba possessed…so much for returning to school the next day…they were due to be awake in about four hours and he doubted he could get even his conscious to force her into that after what had happened - or manage to get away from her…he started on a text to his secretary to let her know to tell the school he was sick the following morning and to have Yugi and his band of cheerleaders deliver their homework when they got out of school. The group would complain but he knew he could count on them to take the job seriously…it was more for Kagome than him anyway…

"You look really tired." she commented… "I…um…I'm sorry that I had something to do with pouring that water on you…you don't get enough sleep as it is."

"You weren't responsible." Kaiba waved it off. "I'd rather not think about it…these clothes are still damp…try to eat some of the food. Can I excuse myself long enough to change?"

She blushed a little when he asked and nodded as she pushed herself up to sniff at the soup that was brought - her stomach growling in response to the scent (more proof that she hadn't actually eaten much while Marik had been controlling her). She dove into the small meal while Kaiba disappeared for several minutes and returned wearing silky blue pajama's - not that the color surprised her but she was still fighting if she wanted him to stay with her…

_Without him I'll never get to sleep… _the realization didn't make her blush any less when he climbed into the bed and laid down on his side, propping his head up with a pillow to watch her finish eating.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth." she excused herself to her bathroom to try to make her heart stop racing. _I'm not sure I'll get to sleep with him next to me at this rate._

She brushed her teeth and put some cold water on her cheeks to try to keep the red away. Washing her face off and nodding to herself with a resolved look she didn't feel as she finished up getting ready for bed and then returned to the room, smirking when she found the brunette with his eyes already closed.

_I shouldn't be surprised. _She admonished herself. _He seemed exhausted when I was forced to wake him up so rudely earlier…I bet his bed's mattress will be unusable for a while after that little stunt._

She couldn't help but smirk just a little at the memory, her more devilish side remembering the moment for future banter battles she knew they would exchange.

_I wonder what mom would say if she saw this…? _Kagome pondered as she crept to turn off the light and crawled under the covers on her half of the bed. When she moved a little further into the middle Kaiba reached out and wrapped an arm around her, tugging her closer unconsciously and nuzzling into her hair with some sort of incoherent mumbles. _On second thought, I never want mom to know anything about this! Does he have to be possessive of his surroundings even subconsciously! Geez!_

Kagome doubted for several face burning minutes that she would be able to ever rest in this position…certainly they were going out now…and him holding her felt…right. But he was sleeping with her! Not sexually of course but there was a certain line that she somehow felt was being crossed considering the furthers they'd ever gone before was kissing some and now they were all but spooning in bed together.

Despite her many frantic thoughts, they eventually started to slow and die down - natural exhaustion taking away the edge of panic that her high morals and sensibilities were pressing onto her. It wasn't more than ten minutes before she too drifted off to unconsciousness.

**Scene Switch **_(moving ahead - but aw wasn't that just cute!)_

The next morning was groggy and Kagome didn't realize what the wonderful slight pressure holding her was until her brain caught up and reminded her of the events of the past few days. She was mostly over what had happened because of Marik - it had bothered her more yesterday likely because of just how exhausted she had been.

It wasn't as if she'd never been forced into such control before - and while she had been bound into involuntarily saying and doing things she never wanted to somehow she knew that Kaiba wouldn't hold it against her. Otherwise why would he have stayed with her after the request the night before? She had never been one to dwell on negative things and while she wasn't completely recovered either; she was already immensely better than before she'd slept.

She didn't want to move, given that Kaiba deserved the rest more than anyone she knew…but he was wrapped around her rather throughout and she had the slight problem that she needed to pee now that she was actually more fully awake.

She tried to carefully unwrap herself without alerting the young CEO but just as she was about to free herself he pulled her close again, muttering to her more words she couldn't make out and squeezing her protectively at her tenseness til she forced herself to relax a little.

_How do I get myself into things like this? _She asked herself, a little morbidly amused at her situation. _You really are possessive even in your dreams aren't you Seto?_

The fact that he just nuzzled into her hair even more made her smirk at the unwitting answer to her unspoken question, she started the process over once he seemed to relax again and managed to get her way free by giving him a pillow to grab in her stead.

_Three cheers for me! _She congratulated herself on the brilliant bedding bluff before she scooted stealthy to the bathroom to relieve herself after the small battle to freedom. _Though I'm not sure I'd want to try to wrestle that pillow away from him now._

She finished her business and washed her hands and brushed her teeth again before figuring that it was likely too late for much but going back to bed and she was never one to argue when it came to sleeping in and wasn't going to complain about the idea after the whole ordeal from the previous weekend.

She returned to find that Kaiba had ditched the pillow and looked a little vexed in his slumber…she paused to watch him for a while…smiling…though it didn't take long for the call of the warm blankets as opposed to the cool tile floor got her to crawl back into the bed.

It seemed to be on cue as soon as she'd settled that he nestled himself closer to her this time and back into much the same tangled position that they had started in when she woke up. She had to smile a little at his behavior though - glad that he cuddled as opposed to shoving her away.

"Mmmm…" it seemed he was finally stirring himself after all the activity and she craned her neck to look at him as he opened those entrancing sapphire eyes. "Kagome?"

"Good morning." she offered with a gentle smile. "You sleep all right?"

"How long have we been sleeping?" he asked with just a small slur - even just waking he managed to keep himself nearly fully articulate.

"Not sure." she answered honestly, watching him watch her back.

"Okay." he offered shortly before closing his eyes again, apparently the answer wouldn't have mattered cause he seemed more content to continue to snuggle and try to return to dreamland. Pulling her closer again and muttering with barely audible volume. "…you smell good."

Kagome stifled a laugh but couldn't help but chuckle some at the strange behavior from the normally straight-manned Kaiba brother. She was so used to him being rigid that she was a little perplexed by his soft underbelly. That was until whatever she'd said finally sunk in and he nearly shoved her out of bed as she jumped up to look at the clock…a moan following his reading of it's hands.

**End Chapter**

Whew, now that I got more inspiration for this again, I'm moving it right along again…which I guess is a pretty good thing. I hope that people don't give up on me and stop reviewing right away. I've gotten more feedback in the last week than the whole time I've been writing this fiction and all the positive commentary is what got me interested in continuing it again. Remember: reviews inspiration.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Shiori The Lady Kazekage _- I am not attracted to Marik personally heh - must be all the wrinkles and such when he goes all super nuts mode. Of course - Kaiba has emotional problems and he's pretty nifty so yeah - quite a few of the cuter characters seem to have issues. Not a far cry from the real world really ;)

_Kage Otome _- Yes, Marik used Kagome's deck augmented with cards of his own. Had Kaiba lost the duel yes he would have become another puppet. Though that didn't happen so Kagome didn't have to break free and save him.

_Viper _- well wait no more ;)

_Kurama'sFoxyMiko _- Naw Mokuba is off trying to keep warm and I can't see Yugi and friends just wandering into Kaiba's mansion in the middle of the night heh.

_Oribe Junpei _- Yep - yay! I thought the way Kaiba shot him a couple times was very Seto like of him - and I'm not the largest Bakura fan just cause everyone goes too crazy over him and it bugs me. I guess I could try to move this to the Inuyasha category but it seems like it more belongs in Yu-gi-oh as there is more of that anime's universe than the Inuyasha one. (Which is why I put it here to begin with.)

I'm glad you enjoyed reading last chapter and hope you continue to like the story. Yeah Mokuba is always getting a little screwed - but like Kagome that's sort of in character for the young lad.

No, Kaiba didn't lose or yes he would have lost his title again - at least the way I would have written it. He did rescue Kagome all by his loan some! giggle Poor guy was exhausted too…and still kicked Marik's butt. Though I don't see a love triangle anytime soon - at least not with Bakura or Marik hint giggle Keep reading!

_S. T. Nickolian _- Seto did win - of course he did silly guy! I am all updated for you!

_Cowgirlkitten2000_ - Shippou and Kouga should still be alive but I doubt I'll be tossing in either of the other two demons at the moment. I'm pretty content so far with how things have turned out…not saying that it's a never - there will be more characters from InuYasha still introduced ;)

_Tashio _- Yeah - Kaiba would just look at everyone funny if Kagome mentioned what he had done - or ignore them completely - actually lets go with the ignore part - fits him more. Though yeah - I'd be all for Kaiba saving me all shiny and knight-like le sigh…well dare to dream anyway. Keep reading!

_Darkmoon99 _- Heh, well you got to see…yes, and yes. Seto beat Marik and Kagome got set free…but man there are more problems and drama ahead.

_Chaotic Rei _- Yeah Mokuba is always getting kidnapped somehow! Yes Seto won - of course he won giggle Reviews do help make me more cheery about getting more chapters out. Hope you continue to enjoy the fiction.

_Larkagurl12_ - I've said before that I don't know for sure if I will add Shippou or not but I try not to write fictions simply by ideas given by reviewers - Generally I have an overall idea in mind and if something ends up fitting in then I use it and if it doesn't then I don't. shrugs I think it's better to listen to my instinct on following the overall plan than to give into a few requests and possibly mess up my own idea ;) It's not that I couldn't completely come up with a way to add Shippou but more I have no reason to add him at this time. This fiction is for Kaiba and Kagome - and I want to keep the feel of that. Not (Kaiba and Kagome plus friends). I'm glad that you support my fiction but my maybe is gonna stay maybe ;)

_YamiNoKiba _- You are welcome. She initially couldn't be controlled by Marik - she got controlled here because she lost a shadow game. That was the whole purpose behind him challenging her to it. Not to mention for the first period that he held control (the weekend) he weakened her body (which helped weaken her ability to fight later on). The reason I made her have to be released was because the reason she'd gotten controlled was because of a shadow game (something in Yugioh that allowed characters to steal souls away). I wasn't trying to make Kagome weaker and even had her completely resist until the villian reverted to that tactic. I'm sorry if you feel that wasn't enough but for me it seemed to work pretty well. I hope you keep reading anyway.

_Yue Hime _- She only did the once - and that was prior to him enacting the shadow game (a very dark thing from the Yugioh series really that was more powerful than most of the mind control that had been pressed upon her before. It's not actually her willing her body to move but more like she's watching from further off while her body is moved for her - it doesn't fall under the same circumstances as any time in the show.


	21. 21: Ancient Wildfire

_Feb 15 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense: _This chapter was fun to work on and is actually the second draft of another idea I came up with when I was -way- too tired. This I thought turned out much better so lets hope you enjoy it.

_End of Chapter 20: _

_Kagome stifled a laugh but couldn't help but chuckle some at the strange behavior from the normally straight-manned Kaiba brother. She was so used to him being rigid that she was a little perplexed by his soft underbelly. That was until whatever she'd said finally sunk in and he nearly shoved her out of bed as she jumped up to look at the clock…a moan following his reading of it's hands._

**Chapter 21:** _Ancient Wildfire_

After getting knocked out of bed by the sudden movements of the young CEO Kagome had been left to recover on her own as he rushed from the room. Her ire raised by the complete shattering of the sweet moment by his nerve to run back off to work without even asking her how she was.

_So much for ever enjoying time together. _She huffed mentally as she pulled herself out of the long shower she took to try to calm down. A colorful selection of insults being hurled Kaiba's way as she dried herself off with a towel. _I need a necklace to make Kaiba 'sit'! Then he would definitely stop knocking me around in a hurry to get to work._

She finished drying off and started brushing her hair, picking out her own clothes from the ones her mom brought her, putting on a pair of black pants and a teal sweater before pulling her hair back into a simple pony tail. She nodded some at her simple look and headed out of the bathroom that was being provided to her and nearly running over the man she'd just been cursing a moment before.

An amused smirk was set on Kaiba's lips that told her he'd heard her little rant, the quip he offered a moment later was expected. "Good morning Kagome? I'd give you the breakfast I had brought up for you but I'm afraid in your anger you might dump it on me and I have an important meeting in about twenty minutes….I'm not sure I'd get the stains out before then."

She blushed in instant embarrassment of being overheard and managed to speak sheepishly. "I didn't know you were out here."

"I had put that much together." he replied. "An infinitely rude and patriarchal Nazi was it? I have to give you that you have a way with insults when you get really angry."

"Well you are a bit of a dictator." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as he continued to tease her then weaved around him to move toward the tray of food. The divine smelling sustenance more than enough for her empty stomach to pull her away from the playful banter with the equally enticing Seto Kaiba - in the end a pursuit of nourishment won out.

She picked up and was biting into a strawberry when Kaiba just returned to the computer he'd set up in her room and started to type away again. She had to smile at him and then went to stuffing her face - Marik had actually only allowed her to eat precious little under his 'care'. She figured if he kept her body weak it made her easier for him to control once she'd been brought back to the mansion - a clever if vicious plan.

She finished rather quickly and carried the dish of fruit back with her over to where Kaiba had his eyes set on the monitor, clicking through some windows she didn't recognize or really understand. Instead she pulled on his chair lightly to get his attention, offering him a grape between two fingers at the small glare he gave in un-appreciation for the interruption.

"You should eat too you know….it's…" she commented, breaking off when he leaned forward to take the grape with his mouth as opposed to reaching up and grabbing it as she had initially expected. There was a blush fully in place by the time she mustered the resolve to finish her statement. "…healthy for you."

"I do eat Kagome." he answered, turning back to the computer. "You were in the shower for quite some time…though I guess you must have hit your head - or you just are so poor at perceiving your surroundings that you missed the extra emptied tray over there."

He gave a vague motion and went right back to typing, his voice didn't hold the full coldness it normally did - but there was a certain neutrality while he was working she wasn't sure she liked or not. She pouted at him for pushing her buttons so easily and then just ignoring her then sighed and headed toward the dishes to pick them up - putting them together and heading out of the room to take them back down to the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome…" Mokuba greeted a little nervously as she reached the kitchen where he was at the counter enjoying his after-school snack of sugar cookies and chocolate milk. "…are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." she sobered some at the boy's less than enthusiastic response to seeing her. "You know I wasn't really myself yesterday right? I wouldn't hurt you if I could help it Mokuba."

"I know Kagome." he nodded some, as if her saying that instantly had made everything better for the trusting youth. It made her smile when he just reverted to his usual cheerful self. "Your brother told me that your mom is going to be sending you a care package through him and then me. She says she'd come see you but after everything that's happened she doesn't want to risk getting you or Seto into more trouble. Also, Yugi and his friends should be here in a little while - they said there was some new boy looking for you at school today. No one recognized him and I guess he was acting really strange - I wasn't there though so you'll have to see - they said they'd bring him by but that they would be careful not to leave you alone with anyone like when Bakura came."

She blinked at him and waited for him to breath after the long series of statements, laughing a bit as she set the trays in a sink. "Thank you for all the messages Mokuba, you are working as hard as your brother."

That made the youth smile at her and then nod toward the cookies. "You want some."

"No thanks…" she shook her head. "I prefer M&M chip cookies myself."

"Okay, hey warn Seto he needs to go to his office soon or he might be late when you head back up could you?" Mokuba asked warmly, waving to Kagome as she headed out. "Thanks."

_He is more like his brother than people give him credit for. _Kagome mused as he asked her to do something then just expected her to do it. _Well - he's at least a lot more adorable than his older brother so I don't mind as much._

She twirled once in the middle of the hall - glad that everything was working out again - she wasn't so concerned that there were people after her (she'd gotten more than used to the feeling in the feudal era). No, things were coming together and despite all the dangers and trials she wasn't depressed about things she couldn't control anymore - her life might be chaotic but at least it was hers again. She bumped into Kaiba as he opened the door to head to the meeting she was about to remind him of.

"I do need to invest in those grace classes for you Higurashi." he deliberated aloud. "I'm staring to think you like crashing into me like this…but I guess we can't debate those points until later. I'll see you in a while…don't trip too much before I get back. I can't just rush out of the meeting to catch you."

"Oh…fooey." she grumbled lamely, moving around the amused CEO before he headed toward his meeting. There was something about ruffling her feathers that made her completely worth the trouble of saving her. He dropped the smile within a few feet of moving away from the door though…sweeping past the group of Yugi worshippers with the leader without so much of a comment toward them.

Though Kagome gave them a warmer welcome and wave she wasn't really surprised by Kaiba's actions…glad to see friends that didn't include the cold CEO. Walking the four (Yugi, Anzu, Joey & Tristan) back into her room and then settling herself on her bed.

"Wow…you heal pretty fast Kagome." Joey observed. "You were only shot about a week ago…how on earth are you well enough to lean on the arm?"

"I've always recovered from stuff like that pretty fast." Kagome quickly lied. "Probably why I seem to get sick so often with everything else. Did you guys bring our homework?"  
"Yeah." Yugi handed her the two folders he'd been given at Seto's request. "Why is it Kaiba didn't make it to school today? He never misses attendance - it's not so strange for you with what's been happening but is he okay?"

"Yeah…we had some difficulties and such with the people that keep coming after him and I." Kagome considered how to put it. "But it doesn't matter really now…we worked it out but we were up until very late into the evening and I bet he actually didn't get to bed until after I did. He never gets sleep though so I guess sleeping in was a first in a lifetime for him."

That made the rest of the group chuckle a little. "Yeah…I can't even imagine Kaiba sleeping in." Anzu had a thoughtful expression. "Just what happened to cause him to do that though?"

"Some guy named Marik tried to get to him…it's complicated." Kagome knew she couldn't go into details without making them all think she was crazy - also reminding her that she needed to ask Kaiba how he knew about things like mind-control spells.

"Marik?" Tristan asked with a hateful recognition in his eyes. "That guy is real bad news Kagome…what did he do to you?"

"You've met him?" Kagome asked - her curiosity peaked by the gasps that had followed the name she'd used.

"Yeah we know him." Joey said darkly. "He used me and Anzu to get to Yugi and nearly killed both of us and Yugi…he's a monster in a human body that guy. He's a real piece of work."

"You…know what he can do then?" Kagome blinked a little more - was everyone aware of the supernatural all of a sudden?

"Yes, we know." Yami answered, the slightly deeper voice of Yugi and another flux in his aura making her more aware that there was another person with some strange item that seemed Egyptian that could change around the feeling of his power. "Marik can possess the people around him and use them as puppets to do anything he wants. He has a few other possibilities of things he could have done but I'd bet that he used you against Kaiba somehow and involved Mokuba. The chain of events is fairly common for the people that target him."

"So it's happened before…with this Marik guy?" Kagome asked, trying to get what information she could while it was available. "Why is he targeting Kaiba? He kept saying he wanted rare cards and some god card thing. It's just a game…why are all these people taking it so seriously?"

"There's more to it." Yami responded with a sigh. "The game is more real than anyone realizes it - it's been played through most of time and recently things that were sealed away have been being woken up. It's complicated but dangerous and Kaiba is in the middle of it but without a lot of true memories as to who he once was. Everyone that holds one of these items - the millennium items - this one is the puzzle and it's mine. I am not actually Yugi - I am a spirit of a pharaoh in Egypt from about five thousand years ago…you can call me Yami. We exchange use of his body through our item. Bakura as well as Marik are capable of this but Kaiba never received an item so he doesn't have that particularity."

Kagome listened with a little skepticism but she could hardly say it wasn't possible - with everything she'd felt and seen the explanation made more sense than if they just said it was some sort of coincidence. So where did she lie in all of this…it gave her a queasy feeling with the way that her deck had shown pieces of her time in the feudal era as well as the shards of the jewel. Did she have control of the spirit of the jewel in the strange complicated game that was more than a game?

"She's taking it pretty well." Anzu observed.

"Experience." Yami guessed. "I think she's known about something more than the mundane before this."

"Yes." She agreed. "But I can't talk to you about it."

"That's not fair." Joey chimed in. "Yami told you…you should do the same."

"I have to tell Kaiba first." she shrugged some. "I can't tell anyone else until then…it's only fair sense he's been taking care of me. Neither of us has brought up anything supernatural and I think we should talk before I go telling other people my past."

"Bah." Joey started but Anzu kicked him and Yugi interrupted…back to himself.

"I understand that Joey…calm down." he asked with a small smile. "Just try to stay safe Kagome…you should really learn to defend yourself and play a little better if you want to keep hanging around Kaiba people will probably continue to come after you."

"Thanks." she smiled a little bit at the shorter boy. "I'll manage somehow…but it's good to know that not everyone with one of those items is some lunatic."

"Well…we should go." Anzu said for the group. "We all have some other things we had to do tonight but we wanted to drop off that homework for you two as a group. Check up on how you are and all…will you be returning to school soon?"

"I should be able to come back tomorrow…" Kagome nodded with her statement. "Thanks for coming by…I'm sure Kaiba appreciates it too but he's a little bit of a harsher guy on the surface."

"A little?" Tristan got a kick for the comment and Joey winced at a threatened punch when he laughed.

"Have a good night Kagome." Yugi offered and after a wave headed off with his friends, leaving the young priestess to wonder just how she would show Kaiba what she was capable of - being that she wasn't ever certain of what she could do herself it left her with quite the dilemma.

**End Chapter**

Whew okay - a little shorter than my last chapters and I'm sorry…but I wanted to keep the piece where she explains her past to Kaiba to a single chapter and so I decided to go ahead and stop it so I can have her explain it next time and see just how much of a freak he thinks she is for her 'priestess time travel powers' - I hope to throw that phrase in at some point giggle Hope you keep on reading!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Oribe Junpei _- Aw…you are such an awesome reviewer! You give me paragraphs to read! It's very nifty. As far as that little clue you'll just have to wait and see who it ends up being. tsk You should know I'm not just gonna tell you - cause that would make it easy. Nothing better than anticipation! Giggle again.

Yes, poor Kaiba - though I thought the way he was woken up was pretty funny even though he's my favorite character I like being evil cackle. I decided to try shifting the story to the Inuyasha section for a while - guess I'll see if it helps it get anymore notice or not that way. Crosses fingers Hope you keep reading!

_Kurama'sFoxyMiko_ - I thought it was cute in it's own way…and while yes that would be really funny I'm not quite ready for that much of a commentary yet - though it'll be fun when the love triangle stuff starts - I have at least one really awkward scene in mind already. hint, giggle

_Kage Otome _- Yes, I thought he would be so I went with it. Yes if Marik attacks them again they will be a little more prepared - Kagome will be much more prepared now that she's escaped the magic of the rod once it'll be a lot harder for him to control her again I'd say. Happy Valentine's Day!

_Chibes_ - I know how internet problems are so no worries there. I'm glad you like my fiction and some romantic conflict is good but too much starts to make the whole thing unrealistic so that's why I haven't settled on it too overly much - though there will be some more coming up in the near future. hint giggle Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing.

_-insert evil laugh here- _- I love your name! Thanks for the review.

_Lady Akina _- Thank you…all the feedback is great to have.

_Cowgirlkitten2000_ - I do what I can to update as fast as possible but thanks for the extra review ;)

_S.T. Nickolian _- Okay - noted on the gender thing - I suppose I shouldn't assume. Yes I wouldn't mind a picture of the two all cuddled up either…but I can't draw to save my life.

_Chaotic Rei _- I thought it was cute as well and he was suppose to be surprised instead of Kagome cause he was afraid he was late for a meeting…maybe I typed it out wrong. My bad.

_Laragurl12 _- I felt warm and fuzzy just writing it so I'm glad everyone enjoyed the fluff for that scene. It's okay - usually once I've said something once or twice I'll start to get a bit miffed so sorry if I snapped some. Hope you keep reading anyway - forgive my slight temper.

_Tashio _- Hmm, I guess I shouldn't be so predictable…but maybe I'll be able to fix that in the future.

_Lyn Dulce _- Heh, yeah I have considered that a couple times. Lol - well I guess that's good on the update thing I think.

_Yue Hime _- Many thanks - it's always good to hear such compliments though I think I still have far to go.


	22. 22: Mirror of the Past

_Feb 15 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Whew, more to add to this fiction yet…this chapter brings another shock for poor Kagome giggle and the love triangle that everyone keeps asking for. Two posts in a day! Aren't I generous!? This way I can keep you over for the future: after this chapter I won't be able to post for a while cause my significant other is visiting over the weekend for a late Valentine's Day and I only get to see him once every few months so my every moment will be spent with him. I will get back to this fiction after that - but hey my man comes first readers ;)

_End of Chapter 21:_

_Have a good night Kagome." Yugi offered and after a wave headed off with his friends, leaving the young priestess to wonder just how she would show Kaiba what she was capable of - being that she wasn't ever certain of what she could do herself it left her with quite the dilemma. _

**Chapter 22:** _Mirror of the Past_

Kagome was still considering just how she was going to manage to tell Kaiba about who she really was and was pondering trying to practice and shoot a holy arrow - that should be clear enough if she could manage it after all this time. She nodded to herself - figuring he would be out of his appointment soon and hopped off the bed to move that way - she could wait near his office until the meeting he had was over.

The rest happened so fast that she couldn't really comment much, she didn't get a chance to tell him much of anything - the door opened and she was faced with another familiar face from the past. Jade green eyes staring at her from the other side of chocolate brown locks - a fairly well dressed Kouga exited Kaiba's office and then blinked at her in a similar moment of shock.

The wolf demon got over the surprise much sooner than Kagome and rushed across the small hall to embrace her, she had to hug the old friend back and the daggers that were being sent into the demon's back by Kaiba's frigid blue eyes clued her to back away and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Kagome…it really is you." Kouga laughed, picking her up and spinning her around. "I thought you died in the battle with Naraku…that's what that mutt told me….worthless dog. This is amazing…how are you here?"

"Um…it's complicated…" Kagome commented as she tried to pull herself free from the overbearing man that apparently hadn't lost his crush on her in the past five-hundred years. "I could ask the same of you…are you working with Sessh…I mean Mr. Taisho?"

"He told you that ridiculous name?" Kouga asked with a laugh. "Yeah, I work under him…not the greatest boss in the world but he does all right. You working with Mr. Kaiba here?"

"Not exactly…" Kagome was really starting to wonder just what she could say to keep this situation from degenerating even more…

"I believe our business was concluded Mr. Kouga…" Kaiba kept his voice perfectly even but there was some effort. "Unless you have further things to discuss with my guest I would ask you to take your leave for the time being and let Mr. Taisho know of my decision."

"Actually, I'd love to catch up Kagome…want to get a bite to eat later? Or tomorrow?" he asked brightly, pulling out a small business card to hand her, leaning in to whisper to her. "I don't want to make either of the heartless fellows mad."

"Kouga…I…" Kagome didn't get a chance to finish the statement before he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips, holding her up and leaning her back a little as he held her - apparently the years had changed some other things about the wolf demon.

She froze for a moment then shoved him away. "Kouga…what the hell are you doing?"

"Just kissing my girl…" he replied, winking at her. "I always knew I'd win you out over that useless mutt. Just had to wait long enough I suppose…though you still have to explain to me what your doing here that will have to wait for our date."

He headed off, leaving Kagome fuming and Kaiba standing with an arctic demeanor across the hall.

"I'm not your girl Kouga…" she snapped and he just waved over a shoulder before moving around a corner and away. "You really can't get over that…"

She looked after him a little while…still confused by the fact that more of her past was coming back to haunt her, though she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slamming resounded through the building and shook the floor slightly nearby.

"Subtle…" Kagome whispered at the closed oak door nervously… "…so much for waiting to explain my past until I master my arrows again."

She moved over to the door and knocked, a little surprised at the complete lack of a response she was getting from the normally level headed CEO…pounding on it after a few more minutes.

"Come on Kaiba…" she paused as the door opened and she stumbled a little. She caught herself but the young duel master hadn't so much as moved to catch her. "Um…"

"What do you want Higurashi?" his voice was composed, completely unemotional. What it had been the first day she'd accidentally ran into him and he'd let her fall then… "I have work to do."

"I…" she bit her lip at the cruel treatment… "You don't have to treat me like that…I didn't ask him to do that…"

"You didn't complain wholly much…you seemed pretty chummy at first." He observed with near boredom. "Is this all?"

She just looked at him as if he'd slapped her…she hadn't done anything wrong…

"You selfish bastard…I came to tell you about what had happened to me in the past…something that would have explained the crazy guy that just left that is a little unhealthily obsessed with me!" she was barely keeping from yelling at him, wanting to cry at his nonchalant response to her pain. "I thought I could trust you but I guess you'd rather believe whatever you happen to see - however much of a mistake it was. I hadn't seen Kouga in years - I was a little too shocked to react violently to his attention. I didn't see you stepping over to interrupt him nearly feeling me up in your hallway!"  
"You…you…" she was about to launch a series of insults when she was pulled closer to him and he pressed her lips to his…the kiss utterly shattering her angry train of thought and making her slightly dizzy instead…she swayed a little closer to him as he pulled away to look at her, azure eyes fierce.

"Calm down Kagome." he told her softly. "You'll get half the house up here with that attitude. I should have been more understanding - especially when it comes to someone like a stalker. I should have realized you are far too kind to just be cruel to someone mentally challenged. I'm sorry."

What little was left of her ill temper evaporated as he nuzzled into her hair with the murmured apology, making her relax and lean into his embrace - she just couldn't manage to stay angry with him.

"You know…" she commented lazily. "It's not fair that I can't stay mad at you."

"Thanks for sharing that piece of information." he teased and took a step back, steadying her and leading her to the couch that was rarely used by anyone but Mokuba in the large office. "You wanted to share with me just why you seem to know all these people I'm working with and all these odd things keep happening around you."

"You can't tell me you don't already know some of it." Kagome replied. "The half involving Marik and his powers of mental control…Yugi and the others said you'd had to experience it before this. You recognized it when he was puppeteer-ing my body before. They say you are some sort of reincarnation of a Priest from the Egyptian era."

"I'm not sure what I think of the reincarnation piece of it." he answered honestly. "I make my own life and even if I happen to look like another I am not anyone else. Though yes I've had run ins with enough strange things to know that there are supernatural things in the world."

His view on it made her smile a little bit - how long had she wondered if she was suppose to be just like Kikiyo after all. "Well…you might not believe me but I'm the reincarnation of a priestess that lived and breathed here on Japan about five-hundred and fifty years ago. I didn't find this out until early during my school year last year. The well on my property used to be a sort of tunnel into the feudal era and I accidentally fell in one time and well…I broke a sacred magical jewel into many shards that could be used for evil more than good so I was forced to keep returning so I could travel with a group of friends I got there for the pieces."

"So you have priestess time travel powers?" he asked her, a little skeptical of what he was being told but trying hard to listen to this strange girl.

"No…try to listen…" she frowned at his reply. "At any rate; We came across another person after the whole of the jewel to use it for cruel reasons and we had to fight him off…that was the man named Naraku that Kouga mentioned…Kouga isn't human…he's a wolf demon. Just as Sesshomaru is a dog demon…yes please don't look at me like that. Both of them can take a human form and I'd imagine that they just had to adjust more as times changed. Once I gathered the whole of the jewel and we defeated Naraku I returned to my time and the well stopped allowing me to travel through time - best I can tell it was because I no longer had the jewel or pieces of it."

"You had it before you went there?" Kaiba was trying to listen.

"Yes…" Kagome blushed, not realizing how much of a Looney she sounded like until she listened to herself speak. "The priestess I was the reincarnation of had been the protector of the jewel before me…Kikiyo. She'd burned it with her body when she died and when I first fell into the other world it actually came out of my body and in the battle to get it back after that was when I shattered it accidentally."

"I see." he wasn't quite certain what to say to the girl next to him… "So what about the rumors of you being beaten by your ex-boyfriend…was that Kouga?"

"No…he's always wanted me and for some reason thought I was his once he'd decided on it…he's a little stubborn." she sighed some. "It was Inuyasha…he was a half-demon and Sesshomaru's half-brother. I…we…he. He loved Kikiyo before Naraku tricked the two into hurting each other to try to get the jewel…part of her soul was resurrected at the end of our quest when we finally got the jewel together and he chose to go with her. I guess you could say I loved him…I'm sorry…you probably think I'm just some nut…but I wanted to tell you. I guess I thought I could share it with you once I was told that you were in a somewhat similar situation yourself…with the reincarnation thing."

_His name was Inuyasha…dog demon? Did his parents hate him? What a horrible name. _Kaiba kept the thoughts to himself as he stared at her, though she just looked down, she was trying to force herself to stay calm, to keep the tears away - she'd never really got to mention what Inuyasha had done to her and even without the whole story just brining up the horrible thing she'd been through made her feel wretched…even more at the thought that she would lose someone else she was learning to really care about because of it.

"Do not apologize." he told her, with a rare gentleness in his voice. "You looked like the woman he once loved and so he lead you on until he got the real thing back in his arms…that's something I'd love to beat the guy up for - whatever he might be. Whatever happened to you…I'm not going to get angry at you or think less of you just because you cry. I don't want to see tears on your face but sometimes people…other people…need to express that sadness. I'm sorry for what's happened to you…I wish I could take the pain away but it's not as simple as that."

Her eyes widened a hint when he pulled her close across the couch, putting his arms around her comfortingly…making her feel suddenly secure in the world and the slight vexation earlier was replaced by the warmth of his embrace.

"Sometimes we need to weep to help seal our wounds." Kaiba whispered to her. "You don't have to be strong or alone all the time Kagome…I've told you I'm here to help you…feel free to cry on my shoulder whenever you need it."

The various emotions and the surprisingly heartfelt words from the normally uncompassionate CEO made her start sobbing into the fine fabric of the suit he'd been wearing that day…well over a year of pained memories still haunting the tiny priestess from having to give up her amazing friends, to Inuyasha's betrayal, to the fact that she'd nearly ruined her families life running between times, to nearly causing the downfall of her own life by failing her classes the year before. It wasn't that she didn't want to help everyone and defeat Naraku but it seemed like the prices were something she had the right to weep over.

The CEO petted her back and offered her a box of Kleenex that Mokuba had conveniently left nearby from his last cold. He wasn't really sure what he believed or didn't believe from her story but given how distraught he was he couldn't just wander away from her - it reminded him of the time that Mokuba broke his arm and just needed to cry for it…needed to just have him nearby and feel someone close to him. He knew that it wasn't really the same but he figured the principle was close. He couldn't possibly understand her heartache - he'd never loved another person in a romantic way - he didn't even know if he loved her…he knew she was important to him but that didn't necessarily mean he loved her…

He knew that he was going to tell Mr. Taisho or Sesshomaru or whatever the man's name was to keep his underling far away from Kagome…that he definitely didn't like it when the man had held her and hated it when he'd kissed her. The thought made him want to hire a sharp-shooter to keep the obnoxious man from ever possibly doing it again. Not that Kagome would appreciate that so he decided to leave it alone for now, though he would have to speak to Mr. Taisho or whatever soon and ask about this whole demon thing…_why would a demon want to buy an arms company? That certainly doesn't seem like a cheery thought…monsters with large guns._

She was there for some time, finally settling after about fifteen minutes of sobbing away, hiccupping to herself as she wiped her nose with the thirtieth tissue or so, using a clean one to try to wipe the snot/spit circle she'd created on his jacket's chest. He elected to just take the thing off instead so she wouldn't be concerned with it, pushing some of her hair back.

"Feeling any better?" he asked tentatively - half afraid she would burst into more tears.

She nodded though and the smile was worth the stain on his suit. He had dozens to take it's place in the meantime. "I am…thank you. I'm sorry I'm such trouble."

"Didn't I just tell you to quit apologizing?" he said with more of his colder (normal) voice returning. "And you say that I don't listen…want to get something to eat before going over our homework hiccups?"

"Hiccups?" she raised an eyebrow indignantly but had to laugh when she squeaked out a moment later. "Yeah fine, how about we get food and eat while we're working on it?"

"Acceptable." he replied. "If you think you can make it back to the room without falling I'll finish up something here right fast and then join you there."

"You think you are clever don't you?" she asked with a slight deadpan.

"I don't just consider it, I know I'm ingenious Kagome." he answered without a hint of modesty. "I'll see you in a few minutes then."

Kagome scowled after him and then headed out of the previously abused door and back toward the room they were sort of sharing for the moment…her day had been exhausting and it was only half over…she didn't want to think about what else could go wrong. She knocked on her doorframe as she went past and hopped back onto her bed to open the file with what she was suppose to be working on.

**End Chapter**

I figured as I can't post for a little bit after this I shouldn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time. Aren't I just great? preens Okay, now that I'm done being IC for Kaiba - I'm curious what people thought of his little speech? Did I make him too nice there? Should I have had him be more of a jerk? Something felt a little weird about it. Please lemme know.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Cowgirlkitten2000_ - who indeed…things for future findings…lots yet to do with this story.

_Hokg_ - here you go - that was soon right? Same day and all.

_S.T. Nickolian _- All updated for you and yes - even if I could draw I don't currently have a scanner so I'd be at the same loss of a way to get it online.


	23. 23: Blessings and Curses

_Feb 25 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense: _Okay sorry for the long delay but I had a great weekend with my honey and ended up getting really distracted by some other real life things - like gaming - mmmm gaming. I love me some D&D. Anyway, I'll get right to this chapter for you. This also would have been out sooner if my power wasn't out - I'm posting this at a friends place. Stupid power company...le sigh

_End of Chapter 22:_

_Kagome scowled after him and then headed out of the previously abused door and back toward the room they were sort of sharing for the moment…her day had been exhausting and it was only half over…she didn't want to think about what else could go wrong. She knocked on her doorframe as she went past and hopped back onto her bed to open the file with what she was suppose to be working on._

**Chapter 23:** _Blessings and Curses_

Kagome giggled as she considered the idea of Sesshomaru with a gun in hand and then shook her head - she couldn't really see the overly confident demon ever relying on something like that to do damage with - he could do so much more with his sword.

Which reminded her to ask him whatever had become of the Tetsaiga next time she saw the silver haired demon lord. She sort of wanted to know given that Inuyasha was dead now and all, it would be nice if she could at least see the massive sword one last time for memories sake. She pushed that silly thought aside though and pondered just what Kaiba did think of what she'd told him.

_"At least he didn't just say I was insane." _Kagome thought with a small smile. _"And it's still hard to believe that there are others out there that have been reincarnated as well…and know about it anyway. It makes sense but I was alone in the feeling for so long that I'd never considered that there could be other people that are different like me as well."_

She eyed the still closed door and then glanced back down to her work and wrote a little bit for it, trying to keep her mind on it as opposed to the young CEO she was waiting for. She was nearly done though by the time he'd finally entered the bedroom they were sharing and joined her. She smiled brightly at his arrival and scooted over a little so he could sit down with her.

He watched a long moment and then moved to settle himself next to her, eyes glancing toward the work she was doing then over to his own folder he had to finish up before the following day. He was starting to curse all these things he had to do other than have a little time with the girl he was protecting.

"I'm almost done." She announced with a smirk. "If I finish before you that will have to be a record for me."

"Are you sure that's something you should be proud of?" he asked as he moved over to pick up the folder with his homework inside and smirked at the two papers he had to fill out - it would take far less of his time than he was originally anticipating. They didn't have a lot of the evening left but it was better than no time at all. He flipped it open and got to work on his Advanced Calculus problems as Kagome struggled with her chemistry homework.

Kaiba had chosen not to think too deeply on what the girl had told him; if she said that's what happened then he would believe her - she'd never lied to him before and it seemed unreasonable for her to lie about this sort of thing now. He could ask her questions later. He finished a minute or so after Kagome and grinned at the frustrated glance she gave him at how fast he could do his work when she seemed to struggle so much to accomplish hers.

"So why is it you are so good at everything?" She pouted a bit. "It's not very fair."

"As much a curse as a blessing." he assured her as he reached over to push a strand of hair from her face. "This leaves us with some time this evening…care to learn a little more about duel monsters?"

"Going to actually put some time into teaching me more?" she raised a surprised brow at the young CEO.

"Can't have you losing so easily next time." he shrugged at her with a smirk. "Though don't get your hopes up - I'm a strict teacher. Get your deck together and shuffle it while I go and retrieve a couple of mine. I'll have to augment them so I don't just defeat you too fast."

"Nice to know you are so modest…" she deadpanned as he smirked before moving to get his cards. "…jerk."

"I love you too." he tossed it off more as a joking response as he left but it left her blushing more than she'd like to admit…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School the next day was interesting…a lot of students were vocally curious about what had happened to her. Many were impressed or horrified or both that she'd been shot and survived - not to mention recovered so quickly. She was relieved of having to show off her scar when the teacher ordered everyone to leave her alone about it but Kagome was certainly having a unique day. Bakura still hadn't returned to class which made her return a little better and it seemed that Nicole had been taken out of the school again for the year which made her return much better.

Kaiba wasn't as completely distant as he normally was in public but he was pretty set on his work more than concentrating on his girl and Kagome knew that she needed to do the same. The first half of the day passed without too much incident and she found herself drug off to the table with Yugi and friends at lunch time. They weren't as interested in the shooting but they were wanting to hear about her past and if she'd told Kaiba her past so she could (of course) tell them next.

She denied telling them at that moment but did tell them she was finally learning to play Duel monsters better and that he was actually tutoring her; which left them in more surprise than she had been the night before and made them (at least temporarily) forget about her mysterious history.

"You are actually getting lessons from him?" Anzu was the first to sound really surprised. "I mean…he didn't really even play with Mokuba a whole lot…that's something Kagome."

"He plays with his brother doesn't he?" Kagome asked a little nervously, wondering if she should have told them about the feudal era instead. She fiddled with the rice in her boxed lunch as they all stared at her.

"Yes." Yugi confirmed. "But Mokuba isn't nearly as good as Kaiba is…Kaiba stopped working with him some time ago and I think he doesn't play with him so that they don't get to competitive about it."

"That and he doesn't ever teach anyone." Joey piped in. "I've never once heard of that heartless guy helping anyone out with the game…does he like yell at you all the time or mock you constantly or…"

Joey paused when Kagome started to give him a cold look and Anzu stomped on his foot.

"Be nice Joey." she ordered after nearly breaking his toe. "Kaiba is Kagome's boyfriend."

"That's also a little to weird to comprehend." Tristan pointed out. "I never figured Kaiba would have a girl…more or less someone as nice as you Kagome. It's one of those things that you never figured you'd see - sort of like Bigfoot."

"Bigfoot?" Anzu asked skeptically. "You are both hopeless."

Kagome chuckled at the antics of the group and finished picking at her lunch before the warning bell rang and they had to head back to classes. Life was finally getting to be back to as normal as her days ever tended to be and that was enough to make her rather content. Sure there were still people after her but all in all she'd had a pretty normal day and that was so rare for the young girl that she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She convinced Kaiba to take her back by her home today so she could see her mom and brother for a while and invited him and Mokuba to come along - she knew that mom would be happy to cook for everyone and she missed her family. They were waiting for dinner; mom was cooking and Mokuba and Souta were in Souta's room messing around on his computer. Kagome was sitting in her room with Kaiba after having shown him around the rest of the shrine and being a little more bashful again despite the fact that they were suppose to be 'officially' together.

"I know it's not as big as your place but it's home." she said a bit nervously.

"It doesn't have to be large to have a lot of character." He replied with a small shrug, looking out her window toward the colors reaching across the sky thanks to the sunset outside. "I can see you growing up here…it seems to fit you."

Kagome smiled at him and walked up behind him to look out the window as well…leaning lightly against him and sighing a bit contentedly. "Thanks. I'm glad you aren't uncomfortable here…and that you like mom's cooking."

"If someone didn't like your mother's cooking they would have very poor taste." Kaiba had a way of pushing compliments into partial insults so they didn't seem as serious. Perhaps it was just the way he was, Kagome found it a little funny anymore.

"Thanks for taking care of me and all…I know you wanted me to avoid home a little longer but it's hard to not see my family." She started to head back into the room but he stopped her, catching her eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm not going to blame you for wanting to see your family - I'd probably go a little mad if I didn't have Mokuba around to bug me." He said and leaned closer to her, hovering near her as if he wasn't sure if he should kiss her or not.

She went quiet and stared back at him as she felt her cheeks flush a little at his proximity, hesitating herself as to if she should close the distance and kiss him as well.

Finally he closed the space and pressed her to him as opposed to waiting for her to give in, though it didn't take long before she sort of melted into him in return, raising hands to run them through his hair and hold him closer as they embraced. She moaned a little against his lips and they both pressed close enough that they were easily getting much warmer (though that wasn't all a part of just being near one another).

She started to tug at his jacket when she heard her door open and the two pulled away from one another as if they had touched a stove. Kaiba covered by looking back out the window and straightening his white leather jacket. Kagome blinked a few times and her face turned a deeper crimson even than usual as Souta started making kissing sounds at her.

"oooh." the younger brother teased. "Wow, maybe I should leave you two all alone…hey mom…get a load of this!"

He got a pillow to the back of his head for the last comment, Kagome suddenly leaning over him with wrath glowing in her eyes.

"Shut up Souta." she hissed at him. "You say one word…a single syllable and you will regret it!"  
The boy lost a lot of his bravado at his sister's anger and held up his hands defensively. "Hey don't get mad at me just cause you can't remember to lock your door before taking off your boyfriend's clothes."

She growled then and started toward him when he finally wilted and ducked away. "Okay okay…I won't say anything to her…sheesh sis calm down…dinner's ready though so pull away from each other's lips long enough to come downstairs."

He ran off after the final pestering and away from any further danger of his sister attacking him, leaving her fuming and embarrassed as opposed to just one of the two.

"It's all right." Kaiba spoke first. "He said he'd leave it alone…I think he's rather too frightened to tempt that temper of yours outside of this company."

"You don't know my brother very well." Kagome sighed some as he came up behind her. "I'll never get to hear the end of it."

"Could be worse." Kaiba compromised. "at least it wasn't your mother…but he's right you know…you need to learn to lock your door."

"but you started it." she protested with her jaw dropped some at his cool announcement, pouting as she followed him out of the room and down toward dinner…

**End Chapter**

A little shorter than usual I'm sorry. I also switched how I'm doing scene changes cause I like using the dotted line better than just writing out that it's switched. Hope you keep enjoying my little story here.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_DeathNoteMaker _- Lol - I've never been a big fan of Marik or Bakura good or bad on the sexy front…if the fiction doesn't make it obvious I'm a Kaiba fan myself. Marik and Bakura are still cool characters, just don't float my boat in that way heh.

_Oribe Junpei _- Yes it came to me early on that the two were priest/priestess when I was early on in the fiction - as well as both were reincarnations of those ;). I thought it was rather cute actually and it is expressed in chapter 22.

So far switching the fiction hasn't actually seemed to get me anymore readers though. I will give it a little while longer and probably just move it back to the yugioh section - it feels weird having it in the Inuyasha one when it's more about yugioh.

Kouga is one part of the growing complications - he's not the one that was asking for her…but I guess you know that by now lol.

_Chapter 22 response: _Giggle I enjoyed writing the whole part with Kaiba getting mad and thanks for the encouraging words as far as the IC and OOC thing goes. It's a lot of fun to work on this fiction and your reviews are always so amazing! Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I do want to torture Kaiba some more in the future - him getting jealous is a blast to think about.

_Larkagurl12_ - It's somebody…that's well…been detailed by this chapter lol so you already found out. Hope you keep enjoying the fiction.

_Chapter 22 response: _I like the different spelling for Kikiyo - I just think it's prettier - and I really did think Kouga had green eyes and yeah I was off on the hair - I will have to look back at the show. I'm not calling you a liar but I'm saying that I just wanna know for myself heh. I like him better with green eyes though so I'll probably keep them that color - too much blue flying around already.

_Kage otome _- It was fun but Kaiba's reaction was pretty nice for him…which given how distraught she seemed shows that he does actually really care about her. Something I thought made the scene kind of bittersweet.

_Chapter 22 response: _of course Kouga won't just give up on it. Bakura will be back at some point but he has to heal from the shot wounds first ;). That wasn't too long ago so it makes sense. Kaiba isn't certain what to believe just yet but he may or may not eventually believe it. He will sometime possibly admit his possible love for her - giggle I can't say for sure what will happen of course - and I had a blast with my guy! Thanks.

_S.T. Nickolian _- Lol - less Sesshomaru - that's funny.

_Kagome Lady of Darkness _- Thanks, hope you keep reading.

_TsukiNamida13 _- There is a lot left for me to mess with but any of those are possibilities yes.

_Cowgirlkitten2000_ - I had loads of fun thanks.

_Sorry Charlie _- As far as moving on as nothing happened - Kagome is sort of trying not to be sad anymore and Kaiba just honestly doesn't know what to think so is being quiet about it for the time being. Though I won't throw in a Kagome reincarnation from ancient Egypt because of the past there you are welcome to do something like that in a fiction of your own hint hint nudge nudge Hope you continue to enjoy it.

_KuroxTenshi_ - Continued.

_Sesshomarukagomeforever23_ - Continued.

_Chibes _- Yeah, though they might hear it sometime soon just cause it's good for Kagome to be able to tell other people.

_Lady Akina _- Marik may or may not make a reappearance. Kagome is slowly learning how to play the game.

_Outlawshii _- thanks.

_Tashio_ - Kaiba is 17 close to 18 and Kagome is 16 close to 17 in this fiction the way I pictured it. And I liked using the dark Marik but maybe I'll have to fiddle with that sometime whenever I rewrite it - hopefully someday I will fix it up a bit.

_Fanny_ - as you wish.

_Blank reviewer _- All updated and the like and yes an actual name as opposed to blank might be nice.

_Viper_ - huh?

_Yonoka Takai _- heh Kouga is awesome

_BlackCatElemental13_ - Lol, a good luck spell? Hmm careful when you play around with karma - it might bite back sort of mean like.

_Butch Potter _- Thanks for the wonderful words, hope you keep on reading.

_LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko _- long name and working on it ;)


	24. 24: A Snake in the Grass

_May 08 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Wow, life has been super busy and between my real life issues (which you can access on my profile page) and the other fictions I've also been working on I've sadly started to push this one back and then I realized it's been months sense I've given a update - I have not forgotten this story and nor will I stop writing it. To prove this to my great fans I'm giving you this new chapter ;) Hope you enjoy it.

_End of Chapter 23:_

_"Could be worse." Kaiba compromised. "at least it wasn't your mother…but he's right you know…you need to learn to lock your door."_

_"but you started it." she protested with her jaw dropped some at his cool announcement, pouting as she followed him out of the room and down toward dinner…_

**Chapter 24:**_ A Snake in the Grass._

Dinner was as pleasant as anyone could expect, Kaiba was his usual cool self but Kagome was still a little embarrassed by her brother walking in on her undressing the young CEO. She had to admit that she preferred Souta finding her to Mom - how on earth could she have explained that to her mother? She felt guilty for misbehaving in such a way in her mother's home.

Souta and Mokuba managing to keep up the conversation while the mother asked Kaiba questions about work and his manor in her usual polite and cheery way. All together it would have been more pleasant if Souta hadn't stopped pursing his lips at Kagome whenever mom turned away or wasn't looking at him.

After the meal Kagome's mother gave them three boxed lunches for the next day that she'd made along with warm hugs to them, leaving the colder Seto in a little surprise at the kind gesture before they headed back to his mansion with Mokuba chatting in the back seat about things with his brother.

Kagome settled to watching the street lamps as they drove, content to listen to the small hum of the engine blending with the chatting of the Kaiba family siblings she was sharing the sporty vehicle with. She had to smile at it and closed her eyes to enjoy their short moment of silence, never expecting the peaceful times to last when she got them - something in her life didn't want her to ever get a chance to move from contentment to boredom.

As if on cue she heard the breaks screech against the pavement and the force of the momentum press her chest into the seatbelt that she had across her stomach and chest, eyes flying open as she saw streaks of light from the small spin that was threatening to change into the car turning over. She felt two of the tires leave the ground before slamming back down forcefully, disoriented as she stared around for the cause of their sudden near crash through the guard rail that had brought them to a sudden stop.

"What on earth?" Kaiba asked in his own rare show of surprise when he noted that the row of people he'd swerved to miss on the road we're walking toward his vehicle. "Dammit. Mokuba. Kagome. Stay down."

"Okay Seto." He agreed, watching the strange people curiously as he checked his seat belt and then scooted a little lower in the seat.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she blinked to try to push the image of some of Kouga's pack walking toward the car. "Why would Kouga be attacking us?"

"Hold on." Kaiba warned as he started shifting gears and accelerating away from the group as one smashed in the right back light of his car and another put a dent in his trunk. Kagome was still trying to look back at them when she slid forward into her belt again suddenly, coughing as the chest strap choked her a little. "How did you know Kouga was behind it?"  
"Two of those guys used to work for him all the time…" she answered as she blinked at Kouga walking toward the busted up sports car, gritting her teeth in anger at the danger he was putting them in. Undoing her seat belt and starting to get out before Kaiba grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he eyed her like she was insane.

"I'm going to go yell at him." Kagome replied with annoyance and pulled her arm free, getting out.

"Kagome…don't…" he sighed and followed after her example.

"What in the world is wrong with you Kouga!" her voice ripe with her anger. "I can't believe you just had people walk in front of us like that! Other people could have been hurt you idiot! Wait…what are you doing!?"

She gasped as he jumped past her and landed squarely on Kaiba, flattening him to the ground and holding him down easily with his superior strength as a demon.

"I'm holding down your dearest and keeping him for ransom." Kouga's voice replied to her, seeming slightly strange but still definitely him. "I want those cards of yours that involve the shards of the jewel and the card they activate. They are the ones that this strange mind tells me have some sort of immense power involved in them."

_"The jewel again?" _Kagome thought to herself nervously. "_It's going to haunt me even into this time? It was suppose to be gone once I wished for Kikiyo's return."_

"I…Kaiba…are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine." he snapped coldly but she knew the frigid demeanor was suppose to be toward Kouga. "Don't give him anything…he's being controlled by Marik."

The CEO glared through the slight wince when claws dug marks into parts of his neck, refusing to beg or show weakness when it came to such an enemy. That made Kagome step toward them though with worry written across her pretty face as she was stopped by the harsher voice of Kouga.

"Pause you wouldn't want me to get nervous and cut his pretty little head off." the threat more than enough to stop the girl in her tracks. "You'll play me in Duel Monsters, I figure a shadow game will be fitting for all the trouble this fellow has put me though - I wouldn't mind snatching your soul away to leave him with nothing."

"Huh?" Kagome was just confused by that statement.

"He hasn't told you that there is more to this game than just cards has he?" the wolf demon mocked her while under the other man's control. "A pity for you that I don't feel like explaining everything out. Understand that you'll play me and if you lose I take your cards and your soul away from you, if you win then I'll back off and leave you alone for tonight. Call me a man of generosity."

"If I don't agree?" she asked nervously, figuring the answer before he said it.

"Then I kill your boy toy here." he replied with a smirk. "Useful fellow this demon like man, fascinating memories he has of you in particular. He really did admire you you know, he was a broken man for ages after you left him."

"Shut up." Kagome demanded. "You wanted to play this game…then lets get on with it."

"Don't…" Kaiba coughed before he was dropped and raised a hand to his throat where it was bleeding from small puncture wounds. "Kagome…take it back…"

"I can't." She shook her head at him. "You've been teaching me a lot. I have faith that you'll help me win."

The brown haired youth nodded to her at the comment, not wanting to ruin her confidence - she still had far to go before he would consider her ready to combat someone of Marik's level but he would just have to believe that she would manage under what he'd taught her so far along with the cards he had augmented her deck with.

"Let's get on with this." Kouga/Marik told her harshly as he dug a deck of cards out of a bag with him along with a duel disk. "If you don't have a duel disk I'm sure Kaiba will let you borrow his - all the more fitting for you to lose with."

"You'll pay for this." Kaiba promised as he took the duel system off his arm and moved to give it to Kagome. She stared at the youthful CEO and knew she should take a page out of his book when it came to confidence, he still managed to seem as if people were born to bow to him when he'd been being held to the ground by his neck moments before. She smiled at him and managed to take some more pride from the way he was responding and backing her.

"Thank you." She said and then gave a reassuring smile as she faced off with her opponent. "Go ahead Marik."

"How kind of you to give me the first turn." he drawled before he drew his cards and the tournament began, she could feel the darkness crawling around her from his strange magic and while it disturbed her it didn't weaken her nearly as much as it would a normal human - the shadow realm repulsed from affecting her as a result of her natural holy energy.

He looked over his cards before smirking to himself. "Okay, first I'll place a monster in face down defense position, then I'll activate the magic field card 'Necrovalley', placing another card face down on the magic/trap field before I end my turn. Come at me amateur."

"Give me a moment and you won't be so cocky." Kagome answered as she looked over her cards, reading them carefully as she decided on her strategy. "I will start my turn by activating Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe your Necrovalley away from the field."

That had the smile wiped from the man's face as well, giving Kagome a little more confidence that she was learning how to play the game better. "Next, I'll summon Cute Fox (700 ATK, 1200 DEF) in attack mode, using it's ability to attack you directly with fire for 700 points to your life points."

The life counter on Kouga/Marik's duel disk dropped to 3300 LP left.

"I'll set a card face down and then I'll end my turn." she announced. _"So far so good Kagome."_

Kouga/Marik drew another card and considered his hand a short moment. "First, I'll flip my monster into face up mode, revealing A Cat of Ill Omen (500 ATK, 300 DEF) and using it's flip effect to put a trap of his choice on the top of his deck. Then, I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Helpoemer (2000 ATK, 1400 DEF) to the field, attacking your pointless fox monster."

"I'll activate my trap card." Kagome decided after a moment delay. "Spellbinding Circle. Trapping your monster from attacking me or turning into defense mode from this time on. Finish your turn."  
"You are better than expected, but don't get cocky." he answered her. "I'll set another card face down and end my turn."

"Okay, first I draw." she said aloud as if reminding herself as she took the card. "Next I'll set a monster card face down on my side of the field. Then I'll use my cute fox to attack your life points directly again for another 700 points. Then I'm done."

The duel disk Kouga/Marik held dropped to 2600 LP.

"My turn." he announced, drawing the trap card he'd previously placed on the top of his deck and setting it on the field. "First I'll put this face down. Then I'll summon Granadora (1900 ATK, 700 DEF) in face up attack mode and equip it with an Axe of Despair - raising it's attack to 2900. Raising my life points by a thousand to 3600. Next I'll activate the magic card - Revealing Graph. Turning your face down monster over so I can see it while it's still in defense mode."

Kagome's card flipped to reveal her monster 'Mystical Monk (1800 ATK, 1500 DEF).

"Now I'll have my Granadora blast your monster from the field." he announced the attack with a smirk.

"Oh…I'll activate the trap card Waboku to stop the attack of your monster." Kagome replied after a moment of thought.

That earned her a frown from the other duelist, the way she was apparently stumbling through responses to his actions annoying him. Yet so far, he hadn't actually managed to deal damage to her - Kaiba had taught the girl better than he'd expected.

"Then I'll end my turn." he answered with a motion for her to get on with things.

She drew a card after sending him a scowl, biting her lip as she looked at the field, she couldn't attack him for another two rounds and his creature far outweighed the ones she had on the field. She could sacrifice Miroku erm…her Mysical Monk to summon Inuya…her 'partial demon guardian'. Then augment him with one of the 'shards of the jewel' but it seemed like she needed to do this without relying on memories of her old half-demon friend and definitely without using the shards or the jewel in anyway. Something about them wasn't right. That only left her one other card in her hand. One that Kaiba had given her to augment her deck with. It was a magic card that would let her draw two more cards; Pot of Greed.

"Okay first I'll activate the magic card Pot of Greed." she announced, taking her extra cards and looking them over. "Next I'll set one more card face down and then give up my two monsters to summon 'Lord of the West' (ATK 3200 DEF 2500) in face up attack mode. I'll use him to attack your augmented Granadora."

"At this point I'll activate my trap card Mirror Force. Negating his attack and knocking him into the graveyard." Kouga/Marik announced coolly. "Anything else?"

Kagome shook her head in a little surprise, glancing toward Kaiba who was watching intently and met her gaze, nodding at her in an encouraging way.

"Now then. I'll first activate my Mystical Space Typhoon and wipe your Spellbinding Circle from the field; freeing my Helpoemer monster to attack you at my will. Attacking you directly with both of my monsters." he announced smugly.

"I'll activate my trap card; Negate Attack." Kagome called out, starting to get into the game more now that it was getting so serious. Saving herself for what would likely be the last time if she couldn't manage to find a way out of this predicament.

"You won't survive forever." the other duelist shrugged at her with a knowing smirk. "Take your turn."

Kagome swallowed and nodded, starting to get nervous but drawing her card. "First I'll play Graceful Charity - letting me draw three cards and discard two."

She paused to read her new cards, two of them more gifts from Kaiba that she could really use. She nodded to herself to believe in what Kaiba had helped her with. "After laying these two cards face down I'll activate the magic card Monster Reborn and bring back my Lord of the West."

"I'll use my bottomless trap hole to destroy your monster when you summon it." He smirked again knowing she wouldn't have much left soon to defend herself with. "Your running out of possibilities. My turn."

He smugly drew another card. "First I'll set this monster in face down defense mode, then I'll hit you with my Helpoemer."

"I activate the trap card; Call of the Haunted." Kagome stopped him. "Bringing my Lord of the West back to the field yet again."

She was vaguely amused that the card that reminded her so much of Sesshomaru was the one that refused to die…all the greater of a reminder of the demon lord. "He has 1200 more attack than your monster which kills him and takes your life points down to 2400."

"You are just too damn lucky." Marik/Kouga bitched at her. "That's fine. Take your turn Kagome."

She nodded, feeling a little better that she had managed to keep herself alive while starting to whittle down the enemies life.

"Okay, I'll use my Lord of the West and attack your augmented Granadora." she announced, watching the small image cut apart the other one, dropping Marik's life points to 100 and making her still furrow her brows in concentration instead of relief. It still wasn't close enough. "

"Then I'll end my turn." Kagome decided, looking back at the other duelist.

Marik/Kouga grinned evilly at her and drew a card.

"First I'll flip my Old Vindictive Magician, using his special ability to destroy your Lord of the West again. Then I'll sacrifice him to bring out 'Summoned Skull' (2500 ATK, 1200 DEF) using the monster to attack your life points with your lack of any monsters." he announced, waiting for her to pull something else out to save her.

Kagome shook her head, her LP's dropping to 1500 with the very first attack her enemy hit her with, making her feel weaker all of a sudden as they were in the shadow realm for the battle. She had to pause to catch her breath - feeling suddenly feint but managing to stay awake much to the shock of her opponent.

"Your turn then…" he commented quietly as he tried to figure out just what this girl was that she could resist the damaging effects of the battle.

"Right." She nodded, taking more time than before and pausing as she touched the deck. She had to draw something she could use or he would kill her on his turn. She looked toward where Kaiba was outside their circle and drew strength from the way he looked at her. She nodded and drew the next card, almost laughing when she realized it was another one Kaiba had helped her with.

"I"ll activate the magic card Ookazi. Dealing 800 damage directly to your life points." She explained, feeling the world turn back to normal as his strange spell broke when she won the battle, swaying however as her own energy reached out to strike back after the agreed upon battle. Instead of her losing anything her opponent was effected somehow back wherever he might be as his control on Kouga and the others in his pack dropped.

Kagome smiled vaguely as Kaiba caught her, asking in her gentle voice. "How did I do?"

That made him laugh and hug her closer, picking her up bridal style and making her blush at the closeness as he ignored questions from Kouga and the people with him, more concerned with getting his lady back to a safer area, kissing her on the forehead as he put her back in the car.

"Wait…" she caught him as he started to pull away. "I need to see something. Could you take me back to my house for a minute please?"

He considered her and then nodded a little at the request. "If you would like to, sure."

"Please." she answered, relaxing as her body needed it after it's expenditure of energy. _"If the shards are back as these cards…maybe I can go back through the well again…to all my friends there…"_

**End Chapter**

Okay, had another duel - actually with Kagome this time. Though I think I need to rewrite the actual duel sometime in the future when I do even more research into the game. (Which I did a lot of already for the exact monsters and stats) I still like where I have the story headed.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Hikage Dragon _- giggle you are funny - I like it.

_Kage Otome _- Chemistry work isn't too bad - physics was my horrible one. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as you have so far.

_Oribe Junpei _- Aw come on - Souta did the -perfect- little brother thing by making the kissy sounds. I also thought that Souta and Mokuba being friends was a nifty idea.

S.T. Nickolian - Well, there was another bad guy for you here - cause as you said someone needed to interrupt and get the plot flowing again. Which is nifty cause I've had the thing with the shards in mind from the beginning.

_Cowgirlkitten2000 _- I might lemon it eventually but no citrus just yet - sorry. And also sorry for the long long wait.

_Tashio_ - Well Kouga did show up and complicate things.

_Darkened Purity _- No worries on the late reviews - given how long it takes me to update lately.

_Chibes_ - …maybe…

_Larkagurl2 _- I hinted at it not mentioned it. You'll find out eventually - they got a lot going on. Thanks for the review.

_Ladykagometheinuyoukimiko _- Kira will work for the future but man it's sorta amusing.

_Kagome Lady of Darkness _- Sorry that this was as asap as I could manage : (

_Rutoh-Chan _- Yeah more apologies for my late arrival on this fiction

_Yue Hime _- Well yes he is evil through most of battle city - but I made him evil here too even if it is out of canon for where I put the series but oh well - he's a fun villain - remember kids: possession is good for you.

_Shiori The Lady Kazekage _- I don't have a younger sibling - but I did that to my older siblings when I was little - I was more 'ew' than Souta was though.

_Darkmoon99 _- Here you go, sorry it wasn't quicker.

_Orc master _- Updated!

_MigotoSanyo _- I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

_Lindajrjt _- Thank you so much, I'm glad to be working on this fiction again.

_Vampire Kitty _- Yeah it's too bad there aren't more fans of this cross-couple.

_SesshomaruKougaNarakuFanGirl_ - Thank you.

_Vnienhuis _- Updated!

_Torticolis _- Yes I know my grammar isn't always on but I'll try to fix the since/sense thing in the future. As far as the blood type thing goes - I did actually look it up online but I only checked one website so I'm assuming from what you've told me that the website I checked was incorrect. But please don't think that I don't do research for my fictions cause I've put more time into research for this fiction than any other one I've ever worked on.

_Azera-v _- Obviously she did figure out how to play the game better. I'm sorry I don't update faster - I used to update about once a week but cause of rl issues I've been -super- busy (again check my profile for details if you are that curious). I will be trying to update more often but I can't promise anything.

_Kouga'sChils_ - Here you go!

_Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami _- Well, I think that ooc happened after a while for ic stuff. Which makes it more ic as it's developed over time. I don't think I started either of them ooc by much.

_Yuki kitsune _- I might use that idea for a scene sometime.

_Zana Haruko _- Bakura will return but he was pretty screwed up from the shots to his body from a gun and all. Marik will probably not return after this chapter - but you never know.

_Momo-chan _- Thank you for the nifty review and I want to keep reading this.

_Midnite-Kitsune12 _- Thank you, I really enjoy this couple - probably more than most of my stories couplings.

_Viper_ - sometime, sorta been put on the back burner with everything else that has been happening.


	25. 25: Bittersweet Release

_May 09 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Okay, I like this story so I wanted to spend my free time to work on it some more. Yay for working on my story. I might change this chapter in the future.

_End of Chapter 24:_

"_Please." she answered, relaxing as her body needed it after it's expenditure of energy. "If the shards are back as these cards…maybe I can go back through the well again…to all my friends there…"_

**Chapter 25:**_ Bittersweet Release_

Kagome had to enjoy the way Kaiba dropped his brother off at the house before following her over to the shed where the well was, the concern in his stunning blue eyes when he grabbed her arm and stopped her from entering, it was touching how much he could effect her with that cerulean gaze.

"Kagome…what are you going to do?" he asked, he hid it well but she could pick out the slight worry leaking into his deep timbre.

She smiled gently and settled her hand over his to brush it with her fingers. "I need to try to see if the well works again…it's…complicated."

"You could get hurt jumping down that old thing." Kaiba replied, holding her hand where it was. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I need to test this Kaiba." she answered with a level of determination he knew he couldn't argue against. "I want you to come with me."

"To the bottom of the well?" he raised a brow at her as she moved inside and over to it's edge, climbing onto it while still holding his hand.

"Just jump over with me." She requested seriously as she looked at him. "Have faith in me."

"I do Kagome…but…your well being is important to me." He explained his hesitation to jump down several yards to possible injury. "What is this about."

"I told you this well connected my time to the feudal era - well it was because of the jewel and the shards - and now that I have them as a part of the game I might be able to use them to cross back into the feudal era again." she answered seriously. "I'm not actually sure it will work if you are with me…but I don't want to face all of it alone."

"Kagome…" he frowned a little at her and then reached after her when she pulled free of his grasp and hopped down the old well, falling several feet before she slammed harshly into the bottom where she scraped up her knee and one of her hands. "My god Kagome, are you all right?"

She could heard him but she didn't want to give in to the feeling that she'd failed to pass back through, she missed her old friends and even if Inuyasha had stayed with Kikiyo she still missed him as well. There was a scraping and several thumps as she heard Kaiba climb down the ladder left her by her family from when she was constantly traveling between the two times. His hand strong and warm as he set it on her back, making her want to cry all the more at the futility of what she was trying to get to.

"Kagome?" he asked again more quietly noting that she wasn't so injured that she couldn't stand as well as the slight moisture on her cheeks as she buried her head into his shoulder, starting to sob and leaving him all the more shocked by her actions. "It's okay Kagome. Are you hurt?"

"I don't know." she shook her head against him as she stated it, squeezing herself close as she'd finally learned her passage to the past had closed indefinitely behind her last return to this time. "I'm sorry Seto."

"Shhh." he comforted as he nuzzled into her hair, pulling her closer and embracing her so she didn't feel like she was being awkward (even if she was). "Don't apologize Kagome. It's okay. I'm just worried about you."

"Thank you Seto." She answered as she clung to the young CEO as he allowed her to sob into his shoulder. Half-laughing in her sorrow when he handed her a handkerchief after she'd left a slobbery/snotty stain on his black turtleneck, accepting it and wiping at her face as she started to quiet down a little.

"Are your hand and knee okay?" He finally asked, not asking why she was breaking down just yet.

"They'll be okay…I should probably clean the scrape on my knee." she answered. "Can we not tell my family though? I'd rather wait until we got back to your house."

"If you would prefer it." he answered. "I want you to climb ahead of me in case you slip."

She smiled softly and nodded, moving to climb back out the well with a feeling of finality as she knew she had finally left that part of her life behind her for good. Making her way out and wincing a little at the damage to her knee that was worse than she had expected. Kaiba joined her a moment later and lead her out of the small shack and away from that part of her life.

It was sad but somehow also refreshing to know for certain that it was something she could finally stop concerning herself with - it actually felt complete for the first time sense she'd gotten back to her time and she was glad that Kaiba was with her for it, a sort of transition into how she had chose to have her life now.

She waited for him to get Mokuba in the car so she could hide her hurt knee and hand while they drove back this time, falling asleep with the youth as they were on the way to Kaiba's mansion. Drifting off with a bittersweet sense of finalization…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a series of clangs and crashes as pots and pans fell from their place in the kitchen where Nicole was having a small fit of frustration with how things were going. Just what was she going to have to do to get that horrible woman away from her Seto Kaiba?

"What the hell does that damn girl have that I don't?" she cursed as he kicked another pot into the wall, sending several others scattering across the tiled floor. "I'm prettier than her, smarter than her, I have more money than her easily. Just what do I have to do to get her away from my sweetheart? Even trying to get her killed hasn't helped so far. I have got to hire better hit men in the future. And I want those cards of hers and then maybe Kaiba will like me as much as he does her. I've never been that bad at the card game. Maybe if I could defeat her and take the cards that a lot of people seem to be after then my blue eyed angel will start paying attention to me again."

She was still kicking pots and grumbling while she paced in the large kitchen. Her father might have been only a principle but her mother was on the board of one of the other large corporations of the city involving jewelry so she didn't have to worry so much about money - her allowance easily covered her obsession with the famous Seto Kaiba.

"And here with how much this damn woman is suppose to cost I thought she'd at least be capable of being on time." finding something else to complain about as she stepped out onto the balcony. "I outta take it out of her pay."

"Not if you plan for me to get the job done right." the female voice was behind her on the balcony, making the younger teenager swirl around in surprised at being snuck up on so easily.

She looked at the woman that was recommended to her, she didn't appear to be much of anything - a small thing; shorter even than she was at 4'5" and likely not weighting more than ninety pounds. She had pretty but not exceptionally beautiful features with long brunette hair and simple brown eyes; wearing black dress pants and shoes with a simple gray sweater set. She looked more like a secretary than an assassin for hire.

"I hope you are as good as I hear then." Nicole commented rudely. "Don't be late again, I have other things to do."

"I'm sure I've kept you from your pan abuse long enough." was the calm reply, the simple answer even more mocking. "So get to the point. I have other appointments to get to and I only work when I'm interested in the job."

"Don't get rude with me." Nicole narrowed her eyes on the woman in annoyance. "I don't have to pay you for anything."

She didn't get an answer other than a slightly bored look, as if the hit woman was considering just walking out on her despite the offer of a job.

"Fine…" the girl huffed. "I want you to kill Kagome Higurashi and pin it on the student Joey Wheeler so he'll be the one blamed for it."

"Some reasoning?" the woman asked as she swept up a pot and put it on a counter.

"My reasoning doesn't matter." She bristled at the nerve of this woman. "Can't you just do your job?"

"Thirty-thousand US dollars for the kill, and extra twenty-thousand for your perfect little set up that you want." The woman quoted the prices off as if she were listing meals at a fast food joint instead of speaking of screwing with people's lives.

"That's a half-million US dollars!?" the girl exclaimed in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me."

"I want half the payment in advance, the other half will be given when the job is completed." the woman seemed unconcerned with the comments. "Yes or no. I have somewhere else to be. I expect the first half by the end of next week. Nothing starts until I get it."

"Fine." Nicole pouted at the price - she would have to be careful with her allowances for some time if it was really going to cost that much. "How do I…"

She blinked in surprised when all that was left was a piece of paper - the girl had disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was stirred from her slumber where it was fairly dark, blinking in surprise at Kaiba and wondering how long she'd been asleep as she jumped a bit, hitting her head on the top of the car and then pouting at the amused smirk on his face.

"You fell asleep on the way back." he explained. "I had someone put Mokuba to bed while I parked the car. I figured I should wake you up as opposed to trying to carry you. Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded a little nervously and accepted the hand he held out as help out of the low-to-the-ground vehicle, gaining her balance and smiling at him for the help, following him back into the house and into the dining room where she waited for him to get the peroxide and other medical supplies she would need to clean her small wounds up with.

"I…sorry that I got hurt like this…and that I keep dragging you away from your work." she apologized again with her eyes downcast upon his return. He didn't answer her and instead bent down to look at her knee before he began to clean it.

"My work will be there when I get back." he assured after a moment of putting peroxide on a cloth and pressing it to the wound, speaking to try to keep her distracted through her hiss of pain. "Stop worrying about it, I've already hired a promoted a couple of the closer workers so they can help me with things and I'm planning on putting at least one more up which will free a lot more of my time."

"It just feels like it's my fault." she replied as she tried to not think about the painful liquid burning at the wound. "I always manage to get you into trouble somehow."

"I get into more than enough trouble on my own Kagome." Kaiba reminded. "Besides, you were shot because of me, I think I'll survive a few days of not working, torturous as it is."

That made her smile a little more and she watched as he carefully wrapped her knee in bandages all the way around so they wouldn't have as easy a chance of coming off. Then he moved up to take her hand and start tending to it, she had managed to work up a thin blush while he was doing first aid on her and she had the chance to just watch him.

"Thank you." she managed to barely whisper after he finished with her hand. "I should probably head to sleep soon so I'm not overly tired at school again tomorrow."

"A good idea, come on, I'll drop you off at your room, don't want to slip down the stairs again." he teased before he waited for her to rise and started to take her back upstairs.

"Just rub it in." she stuck her tongue out at him for a moment and then fell into step as they moved up to her room and the hallway there upstairs.

"Are you sure you are okay Kagome?" he turned to ask her seriously, making her pause and flush a little more at his unexpected concern. "Do you want me to sit with you for a while?"

"Could you?" she bashfully nodded. "I would like that."

He opened the door for her and pulled out his laptop to work some while she moved to change for bed, glad for his company after the exciting but exhausting day. She had managed to win her first really large duel and while it seemed like this whole game was something more than normal she felt proud. Then she had learned that her connection to the past was gone but that was both relieving and sad.

She looked at herself in the mirror and had to smile anyway, her life was good even with all the scary things going on. She had someone else in her life that was harsh sometimes but still nicer to her than Inuyasha had been. She thought about her brother and that kiss and paused to wash her face with cool water before heading back into the main part of the bedroom he'd afforded her.

_"I can't believe he just started making out with me in my mom's house." _she thought as she watched him be oblivious and stuck in the pile of work that probably stacked up because of her drawing him away. _"but then I can't be overly cross with him. I did kiss him back."_

She crawled under the covers and smiled back to him when he glanced to her, he raised a brow and shook his head with a small smile in return despite himself as she snuggled close to his side while she looked over his shoulder. Looking at all the foreign text of the programming he was typing out - to her it may as well have been gibberish.

"What are you doing?" the predicted question came.

"I'm working on the computer programming in one of my new systems for one of the dueling arenas that's being added to my amusement park." he answered as simply as he could for her. "It's a lot of getting out small bugs in the code."

"Sounds boring." she observed with a glance back to him. "No offence."

"None taken, most people feel that way." he answered, he was used to that. "It's just a good thing I enjoy it."

"True. It's nice to like the work you do. Though I think it'll be good for you to get more of a break from it. You haven't been as cross sense you've been working less." she replied as she nudged him.

"Have I?" he raised a brow at her in mock seriousness. "I suppose I'll have to fix that oversight."

She giggled a little at him then set moved her pillow around so she would be more comfortable, nearly falling over and into his lap as she did. Shifting to get off the beeping computer but ending up closer to Kaiba's face than she was sure she was comfortable with, the scene from earlier in the evening flashing through her mind as she flushed and then quickly moved to lay down.

"Sorry…did I mess anything up?" she asked nervously.

He clicked a few things then shook his head in the negative. "No Kagome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Seto." she replied, closing her eyes to rest while he worked next to her.

**End Chapter**

Whee, I actually had two versions of this chapter where I originally thought to have her go into the past and stuff but then I decided against it to instead close off that part of her past and I might sometime in the future write a separate ending where it diverges at this chapter. For now I'm happier with this choice.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Darkened Purity _- Well now you got to see what's happening next - well through this chapter anyway. I liked leaving the past in the past for the time being.

_Sesshomarukagomeforever23_ - Continued.

_S.T. Nickolian _- It's a little skill and luck - Kagome always was pretty lucky with games after all. I am still pondering doing that sub-version where she did get accepted back to the past but for now this is it.

_Kagome Lady of Darkness _- Updated : ).

_Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami _- She did have the shards in her deck when she fell into the well but it still didn't seem to matter. Kouga should be fun to have around now that he knows Kagome is there.

_LadyKagometheinyoukimiko_ - Here I updated twice in two days! I deserve a cookie. And stop burning trees bap how can I write notes on paper if you keep killing the trees they make it with?

_Lady Akina _- Yeah I sort of thought about having her go back at first but then decided it didn't really fit what I wanted to happen with the fiction.

_KuroxTenshi _- Thank you, hope you keep reading.


	26. 26: Alluring Distractions

_May 30 2007: Author's nonsense: _Boy is moving a pain in the (insert bad word here)! I haven't even finished packing up one of my rooms and I've already put like a good 14 hours of work into things. One thing I've learned - I'm a pack rat with too much junk! However, I wanted a break from that sorta thing and decided that I should answer all my nifty reviews with another chapter of my fiction. I'm so generous J. Anyway, enough patting myself on the back - I'm going to start the new entry now.

End of Chapter 25:

_He clicked a few things then shook his head in the negative. "No Kagome. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight Seto." she replied, closing her eyes to rest while he worked next to her._

**Chapter 26:** _Alluring Distractions_

Kagome settled her hands on the back of the cool alabaster leather of Kaiba's jacket, pressing against his back as she felt wind passing over her cheeks and playing with her own sable locks. The thick coat snapping as it also caught in the gusts passing them by and making her smile as she touched her cheek to his collar.

_"This is nice." _She thought absently. _"Just how Inuyasha used to carry me…"_

She blinked in drowsy confusion and looked around to see that she was actually in the dark, waking up from some sort of strange vision where Kaiba had taken on the role of her former crush. She tried to grasp details of the bizarre dream but found they were fading fast at her waking.

Kaiba had jumped in front of her and taken some sort of strange blast of light, shielding her from the brunt of the unknown attack before he snatched her up like the half-demon she loved for so long used to do and carried her away while something was chasing after them, she couldn't really remember more than that and she was growing quickly more distracted as she came more fully into consciousness.

The room was completely dark except for a single stripe of light barely making it through the door but she could feel Kaiba against her where he had fallen asleep, his head was near hers, his calm breath warm on her neck and shoulder while some of his hair barely tickled her ear - his nose pressed gently against her jaw. One of his arms had settled around her waste and he was holding her lightly there, arm draped over her abdomen, his other arm had snaked under her neck and then bent to the point that his fingers were teasing the flesh of her hand as if he'd stopped short of taking it.

She was entangled in his grasp and she had to admit she didn't mind it but the alluring distraction that was Seto Kaiba made it impossible for her to think about sleep and she felt a blush rushing to her face when she paused to consider just what it was she was thinking about instead. Even in all her time liking Inuyasha things never went further than a hug or kiss - they had never really slept in each others arms and certainly she'd never really deeply thought about taking things further than such simple affections.

The new reactions she was having, the way her body seemed to ache for in ways she didn't understand, the lack of guilt when she'd been making out in her home, it was all foreign to her and exciting and frightening and confusing. She glanced toward the table, tempted to check the time, knowing that in her sudden uncertainty that the minutes would be moving much slower.

Kaiba shifted and then held her a bit tighter a short moment as his head tilted more, his lips skimming the subtle skin of her shoulder and she stiffened a little; the innocently provocative touch making it almost impossible to fight the urge to turn and just start making out with him. The continued stimulating respiration enough that she was suddenly asking herself why she wasn't turning and making out with him, he was her boyfriend wasn't he? Her exceptionally sexy and subconsciously incubus-like boyfriend that was holding her in the middle of the night and half driving her mad with enigmatic desire.

She finally just gave in, moving her body slowly so as to not start him awake and raising a hand to lift his chin slowly, able to picture his face but wishing there was more light just so she could watch him in his slumber for a while - it was one of very few times she figured he was truly at peace with things. After taking a long moment to picture his face she leaned forward to touch his lips with hers, parting them with her tongue just a hint and smile just a bit as he started to return the gently passionate kiss.

She felt his fingers curl into her hair as he muttered something that was muffled further by the fact that they were still pressed so close together, all lingering thoughts of sleep were gone as she felt his other hand rubbing over her back and pulling her smaller form even closer, she'd been pulled atop him before she realized that he had moved her so much.

The lingering kiss didn't break until the hand on her back went under her shirt and deftly unclasped the back of her bra. She broke off then, staring at where she pictured his eyes must be in surprise he couldn't possibly make out. The pause seemed to give him the time to not just fully awaken but add together everything that was happening between them. The heavier rub turning into a more comforting stroke when he finally sensed her tenseness.

"Kagome…" his voice was softer than usual but still held a slightly groggy tone left over from the fact that he'd just been deep in slumber. "Are you all right?"

She was still not sure what to say, embarrassed now by the fact that she'd frozen up like that, not sure if she wanted to keep going or if she wanted to try to shrink into nothingness in the deep shadows. Finally another nudge made her realize she would have to say or do something.

"I…um…" she sputtered a bit. "I was just…you know…and I figured…"

He had to be smug, she could just picture it in answer to her stuttering.

"Kagome." His voice managed to comfort her and she couldn't help but smile when he ran his fingers through her hair. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not going to push you into anything, though it's pretty devious of you to wake me up like this. Suppose I deserve it for falling asleep in here, though it's an odd way to try to get rid of me."

She had to laugh, it was rare enough that the young man told a joke and she had to appreciate that he was trying to make her feel better. "You must be tired if you are lightening up." She hovered close, still arguing with herself that she could do this and that she was ready to go further than just making out.

"Well you are making it difficult to sleep." he pointed out, running his hand that was still under her shirt along her spine, pressing her back down a little onto him when he reached it's end, showing her that his body at least was without-a-doubt attracted to her. She blushed a little more but wasn't going to complain at the feelings that movement brought out for her either.

She finally gave in and returned her lips to his, pressing a little closer and adjusting her legs so she could press against him with her hips easier, he'd lost his pants before he'd passed out next to her and so with only his boxers left she grinned when he let a soft moan escape. There was something about being the reason that he made noises like that that was entrancing and empowering, it helped build her confidence behind the actions she was taking.

He aided her by pressing her closer, deepening the kiss and moving his hand along the bare skin of her back before curling it around to the front and teasing her nipple, making her gasp and shiver a bit giving her another pause while she lingered on top of the young CEO. He broke off their kiss, taking a breath before starting to kiss along her jaw, tilting her head back so he could continue the trail down her neck, biting gently or running his teeth over her.

"mmm…" she half-mumbled the moan as he continued to show her such affection, fingers fighting to retain the dexterity to pull at the shirt he was wearing, breaking away from him long enough to get the interfering fabric free of his magnetic body.

He tugged her own bra and shirt free at the same time, moving her body with his surprisingly strong arms to where she was beneath him, the sudden change of positions making her blush as he paused to try (and fail) to look at her body in the poor lighting. Even knowing he couldn't see her didn't make her less bashful about it, the thoughts of bashfulness quickly fled however when he returned his lips to her skin, moving further down her body and over her bare chest before continuing the trek down, his hands pulling her underwear free of his intended target.

Her back arced upward and she dug her nails into his hair and shoulder when he reached said destination, eyes widening a bit before pressing closed with another low moan of approval. He used his nails to tease the inside of her thighs while his tongue did it's work with her.

Kagome's arms moved out to grasp at the bedding when she slammed one hand into the laptop that was still on the bed nearby, knocking it off the side with a crash that made them both jump. She blinked and started to move with a muttered apology when Kaiba growled at her lightly and tugged her back to where she was.

"Leave it." His voice thick with desire made her unwilling to question the quiet command and then forgetting about the expensive piece of equipment as he returned to fulfilling her own passions, making her grow dizzier by the second with a voracious need of her own. The sudden building of pleasure back again as she whimpered with yearning to reach the moment of pleasurable release that was whispering at the edge of her senses.

When he stopped her unintelligible whimper seemed more like a mumbled begging and she nodded against his shoulder when he asked her if she was ready for this, her body wanting him so much that her better judgment was tossed to the side without much hesitation. She would have agreed to anything in those moments of heightened passion.

**End Chapter**

Well, a bit citrus-y for me but that's okay sometimes. Also a little shorter than I originally wanted it but that was where I planned to stop and leave you all a nifty cliffhanger as to the result of this almost lemon. For the future: Only my imagination knows.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Mada Mada Dane _- Yeah, I have a guy, but if I didn't…who knows.

_LadyAkina_ - The fiction is more YGO than Inuyasha really. I'm still not sure who else will appear even if they have survived. Updated ;)

_Sesshomarukagomeforever23 _- Oh, yes Nicole is my own character, sorry thought you meant something else.

_DeathNoteMaker _- Lol, yes it was.

_S.T.Nickolian - _You hate Nicole, or the woman that she hired?

_Kagome Lady of Darkness _- Updated, and thank you.

_Yue Hime _- Thank you, I like writing the duels sometimes but they are hard to do. Who knows on the woman that's the assassin.

_Blank reviewer _- Updated as soon as I could, sorry it wasn't faster.

_KuroxTenshi _- Aw, you make me blush. Thank you for the compliment.

_Cowgirlkitten2000 _- Thanks for the continued reading, I'm getting it out as I can.

_Azera-v _- There is the fiction where I got the idea for my story - the only one I've seen other than this one with a Kaiba/Kagome pairing and that's all I took (the pairing) which I gave the author credit for on my first chapter notes. If you find any others I'd actually be glad to know cause I'd like to read more of them myself ;) Updated and such. Hope you keep reading.

_Shiori The Lady Kazekage _- Thanks for the review.

_Daishii Takatsu _- I'll check out your new story if/when I get the chance, anymore I spend more time writing than reading when I get free time. If you send me a PM message about it I'll be more likely to remember it.

_Mistress Kira-Fires of Hel _- See, burning trees bad. P.S. Thank you.

_Evelyn the Gray _- Nicole is an idiot but I probably typed it wrong at the time…I really don't remember what I was going for. Sheepish Thanks for the review.

_Rutoh-Chan _- Lol, good ideas, but not sure if I'll make it that complicated. Nicole is just a crazy obsessed brat with money really - which is a very dangerous thing when you think about it.

_Evil RULZ _- Updated!

_Vampire Kitty _- Hey you got your wish for some citrus - not anything all out but there was some more than usual.

_Raven_ - Yes I know the thing about the blood, I actually got the information that I typed from a website - (that site proved to be incorrect) but I did research it - my research just lied to me! Heh, Anyway, thanks for the attempt at some help.

_Zoey tamagachi _- Thanks for the fav's and hope you continue to enjoy this fiction


	27. 27: Angels and Demons

Nov 2nd 2010: Author's Notes: I know it's been an incredibly long time since I last continued this fiction, however in honor of write a novel month I'm trying to continue as many of my fictions as possible and felt this one needed some long deserved love. Here's to hoping I do well!

End of Chapter 26:

_"Leave it." His voice thick with desire made her unwilling to question the quiet command and then forgetting about the expensive piece of equipment as he returned to fulfilling her own passions, making her grow dizzier by the second with a voracious need of her own. The sudden building of pleasure back again as she whimpered with yearning to reach the moment of pleasurable release that was whispering at the edge of her senses._

_When he stopped her unintelligible whimper seemed more like a mumbled begging and she nodded against his shoulder when he asked her if she was ready for this, her body wanting him so much that her better judgment was tossed to the side without much hesitation. She would have agreed to anything in those moments of heightened passion._

**Chapter 27:** _**Angels and Demons**_

Kagome sighed in a wistful girlish manner as she looked at herself in the mirror, Kaiba was still sleeping on the bed when she'd woke up that morning. She was a little sore, but that was easily overlooked considering how wonderful she felt otherwise. The night had been busier than she'd expected, but it was the best kind of active she'd ever experienced. She blushed some though as she looked in the mirror at herself, she didn't feel as different as she expected she would after her first time.

She hadn't actually meant for it to go that far, but one thing had lead to another and before she knew it they'd been together, against each other, he'd been inside her. She took a deep breath and shivered, the bathroom tile was quite cold and her naked body was disliking it. Kagome leaned into the shower to turn it on, leaving her hand in the spray long enough to wait for it to be a comfortable temperature before putting a towel nearby and getting inside.

Her head leaned back into the spray, when she felt the hands curl around her throat, eyes snapping open to see a masked woman just before she was slammed back into the tile. She never had the chance to yell, she was pulling at the woman's arms but they were like steel posts, unbending while neutral eyes watched her as if choking someone to death was nothing to them.

Kagome finally gained the balance to kick out and got the woman in the stomach area, but the attacker didn't budge and Kagome's leg felt like she'd just slammed her limb into a brick wall. Though the new pain made her grit her teeth and the desperation of the moment tapped into her holy abilities, the energy flashing mercilessly as it curled along the womans arms. The scent of burnt flesh mingled with that of the water from the tap as blood started to run down the drain below her feet. Kagome held her neck as she gasped, hoping to get back the moments of breath that had been stolen from her, coughing while holding up her free hand as if to fend off further attacks.

The shot that went off a moment later made her ears buzz and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to hear for a while, or that maybe she was going to just go deaf. She ignored her neck to raise her hands to her ears as she scrambled away from the shower through the shattered glass on the floor, the woman had taken the shot but was still standing there hissing at her. Kagome realized on her painful retreat that the woman had to be a demon.

Kaiba was outside and the second shot helped to further her hearing loss, by the third and fourth she could only barely tell he was still shooting but at least the woman had stopped walking toward them and had sunk to the ground. It took Kaiba moving just in front of her to pull her eyes away from the body on the floor and to his face. She could barely tell he was asking her if she was alright, she nodded though and glanced back at the demon woman.

Something just told her it was a demon, a sixth sense in the back of her mind, but it was quite injured after all the shots Kaiba leveled into it...it made Kagome frown some. She couldn't make out what he was saying but he pulled her away from it and wrapped robes around her moments before security burst into the room ready for action. He motioned them to the attacker and was saying something else but it was all very blurry, it would take her a bit to recover from the short range effects of the gun-shots being so close to her. How Kaiba could hear anything she wasn't sure, but she hid to the side of the room trying not to blush at the situation.

Not really the best way to spend her morning after such a great evening, that was for sure...she was lucky to have done so well but she was fairly used to demons attacking her after her time in the feudal era so she didn't react as badly as she would have without that prior experience.

"Come on." Kaiba pulled her away after he'd finished barking orders to his underlings, she could barely make him out but at least it was a sign she wouldn't be completely deaf. She followed him away to another larger bedroom, done mostly in blues and silvers...it wasn't a large leap of logic to guess it was his bedroom. "Should be safer here, I have the building going into lockdown until they can make sure there are no further intruders."

Even as he was half yelling it at her so she could hear it metal shutters fell over the windows in the room and soft lighting activated on it's own a moment later. Seto Kaiba had the best security money could buy, he wasn't going to take chances though, his room and Mokuba's room were the safest in the entire estate, the walls were reinforced, it has it's own separate ventilation and electrical signals, if the rest of the place was hit by a nuke, it was likely survival for a few months would be possible in the two brothers rooms with the way he'd had them built.

"You okay?" He looked over her neck, though there was a bit of bruising it wasn't as bad as he'd expected when he'd first walked in. "Dammit, how the hell did they get in there without security noticing? What do I pay those people for?"

He started to pace as he cursed once Kagome nodded about being okay, her ears were recovering faster than she expected and she frowned a little at the way he was pacing and muttering about his staff. Her hearing hadn't recovered enough that she could make out his whispers but it didn't take a genius to guess none of it was good. He was quite intimidating when he got this way.

She noticed for the first time he'd gotten blood on his pants, it was difficult to tell given he always wore black, but the pants were holding a fold even when he turned and held a slightly darker spots at the bottom. Where blood from the woman had splattered.

"I think it was a demon." Kagome finally came out and said it, frowning a little when he turned on her with an expression of confusion.

"Are you sure you are all right?" His pacing stopped and he checked her forehead.

"Yes." Kagome frowned and pulled down his hand from her head. "I told you before that there are demons, I think if anyone would know about this it would be Sesshomaru, erm I mean Mr. Taisho."

He eyed her with the same hestitance a long moment before the glare she gave him made him figure it was better to attempt the call and he opened he picked up the receiver on the desk in his room. "Yes, call Mr. Taisho for me please. Tell him it's from me and it's urgent."

Kagome waited, arms crossed, it irritated her that he just thought she was crazy. _ "I guess I'd think I was crazy too if I hadn't been through it, but dammit it was a demon! And we need to tell someone, Sesshomaru was a Lord or something, even Kouga's working for him. He should know."_

"Yes, Mr. Taisho." Kaiba said then. "I apologize for bothering you, but em, we had a slight issue with a woman breaking in and attacking Kagome earlier this evening."

After a moment where she assumed Sesshomaru replied Kaiba smirked and she scowled, she had the feeling something had been said about her.

"Yes, it does seem to be the case." He commented. "She said that the woman was..."

He hesitated and glanced at her but the way her arms were crossed and she was glaring, he'd rather the guy on the other end of the line think him insane. "she said the woman was a demon and that we should ask you about it."

Another short moment where she couldn't hear whatever Sesshomaru was saying to Kaiba before he widened his eyes a bit and nodded though there was no way the other end of line could tell that. "Yes, yes, I'll have them show you in when you arrive. Thank you sir."

More moments of silence and the smirk that appeared on Kaiba's face made her certain something was being said about her that time. When he finally hung up the receiver she immediately asked him. "Well?"

"He said he would come over and that we shouldn't call the city police, thankfully my team waits for my approval to report to the city police but what's going on Kagome?" Kaiba asked with a raised brow. "I know you said they were demons, but I thought you meant...well I'm not sure what I thought you meant, but...what does it mean?"

Kagome had to smirk at that and sighed, putting her hands on her hips instead of keeping them crossed. "Demons aren't humans or some code word for something, they're demons. Creatures with immense powers, though I guess spirits might be a better word as they aren't all horribly evil. A lot used to be, but I figure with some of them blending into society now that they had to learn to live with humans where they used to war."

Kaiba nodded a little. "And a demon was after you?"

"Um sorta. I think so." She lowered her arms as she answered with a bit less certainty. "I'm pretty sure she's a demon, or at least a half demon, she was really strong. You saw her, you had to shoot her several times before she stopped. Even after I burned her."

"Speaking of which. You were in the shower when she attacked, how did you burn her?"

"I...um...as a priestess I have purifying abilities. I am not very good at controlling them but usually they act up if I'm in a lot of danger. They flared and she got burned. It's hard to explain I guess."

Kaiba pulled her closer, putting his arms around her. "So they'd be after you because of that?"

"I don't think so." Kagome shook her head but relaxed into his arms after a moment. "They haven't ever bothered me in this time before."

Kaiba seemed about to reply but his phone rang and he answered. "Show him to the secondary office, we'll be in shortly."

Hanging up the phone he looked to her. "If you are all right feel free to pick some clothes from my closet and then join us."

He motioned to a door and then exited that way into a room that looked like an office.

She blinked and looked at just having a robe on before rushing over to put on some of his clothes, they were a little big but she didn't want to miss it. She shoved on two shirts to try to hide that she didn't have a bra at that moment then put on pants...she'd have to go get her clothes or have Kaiba make someone soon or something.

By the time she got into the office Sesshomaru was already there.

"I was just saying I do believe it's a demon." Mr. Taisho commented as he watched the woman come in with clothes too big for her. "We've been looking for her for some time. I'd like to take the body, if that is of no concern to you."

"Not in particular." Kaiba answered, glancing to Kagome and offering the lightest of smiles before regarding the man across his desk again seriously. "However, I am curious how such a person would come to be trying to attack Kagome."

"As far as I'm aware, the corpse's prior profession was that of an assassin. Best I could suggest to you is that someone paid her to kill Kagome." He stated seriously, getting up from his seat. "I will not tolerate such behavior however, any further problems will come from humans. Though, I would not doubt that if they believed her to still be alive then more attempts on her life would continue. I will collect the corpse, good evening Mr. Kaiba. Kagome."  
He slipped away without further words, leaving through the only other door in the room than the one where she'd entered, leaving her to turn and look at Kaiba. "What do you think is going on?"

"I think he's gotten it pretty close to right." Kaiba replied with a frown firmly in place, pushing his brown hair back from his eyes only for the bangs to return to his forehead a moment later. "Perhaps we should play along, announce that you were killed, perhaps the culprit will make themselves known in that way."

"Possibly." Kagome said with a frown... "but my family and friends...I couldn't do that...what about the school. I can't afford to fail again Seto."

"I know." He answered, tapping his fingers on the desk with a sigh. "But I'd rather not hope you survive til the end of school and then wait for another attempt on your life Kagome."

"I won't just let whoever this is make me hide away." She returned shaking her head. "No way Kaiba, then they win, I'm stuck here in this jail unable to even attend classes. I won't do it. I am going to school tomorrow."

He frowned a little at her. "Be reasonable Kagome...isn't it better to miss a bit of classes now trying to draw out the enemy than to possibly get yourself killed...or others killed in the crossfire if they stop making the attacks one on one. It's likely if they are still after you they'll get more careless."

She bit her lip, chewing a little as she paused at that, finally sighing. "Fine, dammit Kaiba, you are so manipulative, you know just what to say to get your way."

He resisted the urge to smirk at the compliment and instead shook his head negatively. "Kagome, I want to keep you safe, if we tell them you are dead but I hire other tutors you can continue to work from here as we try to find the culprit."

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes. "You solve everything with money."

"It's a perk of being rich." He returned as he hooked a finger over the side of the large pants and pulled her over to him. "Besides, I like the idea of you spending your days here where I can see you my angel."

She blushed a little but let her resistance melt under the warmth of his focused charm, leaning down to kiss him as he tugged her closer again.

**End Chapter**

Whew, that was very hard to do after so long but I hope I continued things along their course well enough.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: I won't respond to each cause it's been so long but I want to thank everyone that continued to give me encouragement even though it took me so long. This is for you.


	28. 28: Death and Beyond

Nov 9th 2010: Two updates in a week, craziness! I blame this NaNo thing.

End of Chapter 27:

_She bit her lip, chewing a little as she paused at that, finally sighing. "Fine, dammit Kaiba, you are so manipulative, you know just what to say to get your way."_

_He resisted the urge to smirk at the compliment and instead shook his head negatively. "Kagome, I want to keep you safe, if we tell them you are dead but I hire other tutors you can continue to work from here as we try to find the culprit."_

_"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes. "You solve everything with money."_

**Chapter 28:**_**Death and Beyond**_

It'd already been two weeks, Kagome's family was playing along with the ruse of her death, but her friends from both her old school and new were calling the house often or consoling each other. The entire school even had a moment of silence and an open time where people could speak to school therapists if they wanted to.

She only knew about it cause of her mom but it made her feel very guilty that people were needlessly suffering for her. So far all this whole lie had done was cause more pain, and it wouldn't be relief people would feel when she got back. She was certain they'd be angry with her. Kaiba had his guards on her at all moments of the day, she couldn't even leave the area of his room and office, and when she was in either the shutters of the windows had to be closed.

And as lovely as his home was, she was feeling more and more jailed with each passing day. Whatever it was that had happened it apparently wasn't pulling back out the person after her. She was pacing while she waited for Kaiba to return home from school, she was going to tell him they needed to give up this ruse. They'd already had a false funeral, her family and friends were seen crying, what more did he want?

She turned to let it all out at once on him before he could stop her but him actually having a smile on his face gave her a long enough moment of pause that he was able to speak first.

"I think I have it Kagome." He stated, walking up and hugging her. "I should have realized it sooner. It's that witch Nicole. She began school again today and it all clicked...she was quick to try to hang off my shoulder. She even stated now that you were out of the way she could have me all to herself. She'd got to be the one that hired the other assassin."

"Wait...I thought you said she was just psycho." Kagome blinked a little, shocked at the news. "How did she hire an assassin that was a demon then?"

"She probably didn't know." Kaiba answered, pulling away from the hug to kiss her shortly before taking a step back from her. "Think about it, even Mr. Toshai stated that she hired out to normal people as a way to survive. What my information has gathered on the assassin is that she was known as one of the best. It's a good thing we stated the attacker was killed before they left or a lot of people would likely be suspicious."

"But...there's no real way to prove she was behind it." Kagome stated with a frown. "Except our word, and that won't be good enough to hold her. What are we suppose to do? You know just what we believe isn't going to hold up."

"I'll get her to confess." Kaiba answered with a more serious expession back on his face. Then adding to Kagome's skeptical look. "She thinks your dead, I can have her to the house and talk to her about how I should have noticed her sooner. She's obsessed, she'll eat it right up."

"I don't really like that idea." Kagome stated with a frown. "What if she figures out what you are up too? She'll try to hurt you."

"I think I can manage Kagome...is that a bit of jealousy in there?" He grinned a bit as he watched her explain her words.

"Oh shush, as if I need to be jealous of that stuck up prep girl." Kagome replied with a huff. "I just don't want anyone else getting hurt for my sake."

"Uhhuh..." He laughed when she smacked his shoulder. "Kagome it's fine. I'll be fine, it'll take more than this stalker to harm Seto Kaiba."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll end up getting shot."

"Faith." He commented as he watched her still disapproving stare. "Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you."

"Yeah yeah..." Kagome sighed. "You'll do it if I want you too or not so just take care of yourself."

She sat on the bed with an annoyed huff and he tossed his jacket from his school uniform over her. "Patience is a virtue Higurashi."  
"I have enough other redeeming features, I don't need that one."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kaiba found it easy enough to set the girl up, she seemed like she felt everything was falling into place when he asked her out the next week. He ignored the comments he got from Yugi's gang thanks to years of practice toning out the cheerleaders. They were quite displeased with his 'moving on' from Kagome so quickly.

He told them that a real man didn't have to concern himself with such things and it was only natural he'd take on a new beautiful lady. Of course, he only added that into the act because Nicole was within listening distance. She was beaming the entire day as if she'd won the lottery. All a means to an end as far as Kaiba was concerned, he didn't earn his position without fooling many people, it was easy to do so again now.

It was another week before they had their first date at his estate and she played it quite cool for as much as she was staring at the more expensive of the decorations. They were having dinner there when he tried his hand at getting her to admit to her involvement.

"Nicole my dear, how did I ever not notice you before?" Kaiba stated fondly, holding out a hand and taking hers, rubbing the back of it gently. He was fairly certain he kept the disgust he felt firmly off his face.

"You were busy entertaining that lesser class girl." Nicole commented with a wave of her hand. "I knew once she was gone that you'd realize what you'd been missing all along. I knew that you really only cared for me my game master."

"It's good that she died, otherwise I may not have realized before you moved on." Kaiba stated sweetly, though if he hadn't practiced the lines he was sure he wouldn't have been able to keep his composure.

"Oh, my dear, I'd of never given you up. Why do you think she disappeared finally and stopped stealing your eyes away from me?" She sounded so pleased with herself, he had to drop her hand but covered the motion by reaching to pour more wine.

"What do you mean dearest?" He asked as he turned the sparkling white wine into the glass, it was more a bottle than most people made in half a year but he knew she had expensive tastes and for his ruse to work he had to make it perfect.

"Well, I thought at first you might be angry, but it all turned out even better than I planned." She smiled at him over her glass as she pulled it back to her, taking an apprecitiative sip before continuing in a softer voice. "I hired the assassin that killed her. Even better was the fact that the assassin died, I didn't have to finish the payment. I knew I couldn't let her bewitch you any longer my beloved, as if the great and powerful Seto Kaiba would ever really settle for such a lowly wretch. Are you proud of me?"  
Just like that. It was much easier than he'd even expected and she'd come out and said it. He had to wait for confirmation that his security team had gotten the feed before he could break the character he'd built so he just nodded. It was amazing to him just how insane obsessed people really were, he had faced a lot of issues with it in the past but it would never cease to surprise or irritate him.

"Sir." One of his team entered the room and came over to him, leaning down to whisper. "We have it clearly stated sir...but there's another issue, Mokuba got into trouble at the school and needs you present to leave the premises."

He sighed at that with a frown. "You'll have to forgive me Nicole, my brother needs my help. Would you mind waiting here until I'm able to get back."

"Of course not dearest." She stated in that same sickly sweet manner. "I understand, family is important. It's just a pity you'll miss your dinner being warm."

"Stay well. Come on." He gestured to the guard to follow him, waiting until they were outside to let his hands curl into fists. "Don't take your eyes off her, don't let her leave. Is the helicopter ready?"

"It will be in a moment sir." The security guard replied, already getting on his com to get to it as Kaiba headed off toward the roof. Mokuba picked the worse possible time to get himself into trouble, he'd very likely ground him for this even if it wasn't that serious.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"This is lame." Kagome complained as she watched TV in Kaiba's bedroom, irritated in general at the whole situation. She wouldn't admit it aloud but she was slightly jealous of Nicole. Even if Kaiba was manipulating the whole situation and didn't care about the girl she got to be out with him in public, she got to be 'alive', it just galled the girl.

She'd managed to spend time with Kaiba in the late evenings, he'd even helped her a bit more with her duel monsters strategy's, but it wasn't the same. This lovely room was just a gilded cage as far as she was concerned.

Apparently she wasn't even allowed to go in his office tonight, she was to stay strictly in the bed/bath area and not wander around. Best Kagome could surmise was that he was finally bringing her here and planned to do what he could to get a confession out of her.

Sure she seemed exceptionally crazy, but it would be plain stupid edging on mental retardation to outright tell the C.E.O. she'd hired the assassin. Kagome thought this entire thing was a big waste of her time. Not that she hadn't been kept busy in the afternoons with her personal tutor acting more like an academic slave-driver but that was beside the point. She missed basic human needs; like sunlight.

It wasn't as if she needed for shelter, she was smothered with that, the food was fine, water was readily accessible. But she was of the mind that sunlight and fresh air needed to be added to list of human needs that allowed people survival. She'd even wrote about it in an essay for her tutor. Instead of him speaking to Kaiba about allowing her a moment outside as she was hoping all she got was a reprimand for some of her grammar usage for her attempt at freedom.

She was muttering to herself about the situtuation she'd gotten herself into when she heard thumps outside the door and froze. The guards only ever made a little noise when they traded shifts, she started to call out but stopped herself, if there was someone else after her that was probably the worse possible plan to take. Instead she slinked down and slid under the bed, picking up the tazer Kaiba had left for her to use in an emergency, she'd electrocute the hell out of whoever it was.

The door opened a moment later and it was in sight, she watched a pair of women's heels come into the bedroom and seem to be turning this way and that. It was disheartening, likely if it was the woman she feared it was she had a weapon of some kind.

"Ah Kagome Kagome, where could you be." The voice seemed off somehow, more cruel even than when she'd heard the girl before she started the fight with her. "Come now come now, I know that you have to be here. Kaiba's cold but he'd of never wanted to date this pawn of mine if it wasn't for a reason. I guessed you were still alive when this whole charade started."

Kagome bit her lip as she realized why the voice was familiar. Her own voice had held a similar sort of inflection when she'd been possessed by Marek. If he got close to the bed all she had to do was hit the right button on the tazer...

"You have to be here somewhere, closet...lets see, no...he owns more copies of that gaudy white jacket of his than I thought he would though." Nicole's body walked back and and stood near the bed, Kagome got a bit closer and prepared to strike. "Beneath the bed is so cliche but so many people hiding use it these days."

Nicoles face bent to look and was prepared to say something else when the tazer got her square in the cheek and Kagome pressed the button for dear life. The woman's form immediately started shaking and fell down out of even the puppetmasters control as it writhed. Kagome tazed Nicole's body three more times until it seemed to fall unconscious and then pulled herself out from under the bed and glanced around, there wasn't much else she could really use as a weapon in the room so she kept her grasp on the tazer and when Nicole started to push herself up kicked her in the stomach, then broke a vase over her head. Hoping she'd stay down that time she poked her head out to find that the guards were unconscious but seemed to be breathing.

She turned the corner to face a dirty silver haired boy with spikes that smirked at her and settled a rod in front of her eyes just before she could reach him with her own weapon.

**End Chapter**

Moving things along again. This fiction doesn't have an incredible amount left to go before it will joining the small list of my completed fictions. I'd say no more than a few chapters left ;) I may write a sequel sometime in the future though.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Cosmic-lover - Yes I'm glad I got back to this, it's deserved love for a long time.

Bloodcherry - Much too long a time, I feel a need for it to be completed!

ShioriMayonakanoYumi - Aw, well a week should be soon enough! Better than 3 years.

Akatsuki-Fan389 - Kaiba is sorta a jerk most of the time, Kagome's just special.

DarkWitch89 - Not Kagura, as she died in Inuyasha and all. and no random power gain from lovemaking :D

Evil RULZ - Ha, one week! I'm on a roll.

Kage Otome - Your review made me giggle. Perhaps reading in the school library isn't the best plan then ;) And Nicole is a real psycho yeah.


	29. 29: Displeased Damsel

January 7th 2011: I know it's been a while again, but Happy New Year. Hope all the readers keep enjoying it.

End of Chapter 28: 

_Nicoles face bent to look and was prepared to say something else when the tazer got her square in the cheek and Kagome pressed the button for dear life. The woman's form immediately started shaking and fell down out of even the puppetmasters control as it writhed. Kagome tazed Nicole's body three more times until it seemed to fall unconscious and then pulled herself out from under the bed and glanced around, there wasn't much else she could really use as a weapon in the room so she kept her grasp on the tazer and when Nicole started to push herself up kicked her in the stomach, then broke a vase over her head. Hoping she'd stay down that time she poked her head out to find that the guards were unconscious but seemed to be breathing._

_She turned the corner to face a dirty silver haired boy with spikes that smirked at her and settled a rod in front of her eyes just before she could reach him with her own weapon._

**Chapter 29:** _**Displeased Damsel**_

It was the most horrible near hit of her life.

She was so close, she'd nearly gotten the tazer to the man and stopped him, then that damn rod had pulsed it's energy and her body had frozen stiff. He eyes narrowed though, it wasn't like last time, he'd immediately knocked her out and taken her over, where she could only watch from the sidelines, as if outside herself. She was still aware of being in at least enough control not to move from her position holding her weapon in place, willing to strike, but unable.

"_How many times have I held a position similar to this, wanting to do anything from loosing my arrow, protecting my companions instead of harming them. Now I'm here and I want to leap forward but I'm held back."_

Her weapon was more modern than a bow and arrow, and a tazer tended to leave people helpless in a shivering ball of pain as opposed to causing puncture wounds, but the general feel of the situation was painfully close to other times people had exerted influence over her mind.

"_She's fighting it."_ Marik thought with surprise, eyes widening just a little as he made the realization. _"She's actually holding control against the Millinium Rod."_

"You won't win." He stated smoothly, increasing the pressure of the items power against the girl. "It's an amusing, but ultimately worthless struggle. You'll bow to me, and I'll use your body to kill the Kaiba boys this time, both of them. No more silly games, his god card won't need to be won from him if he's lying in a pool of his own blood will they."

She started to see less of the world, black curling into the edges of her vision in a slow misty cloud, wiping away her control steadily, until he finished what he was saying.

"_Cards." _The word boiled her blood. He wanted to kill Kaiba and his brother, a young child, over a few, albeit rare, pieces of paper? The anger had always helped her control her power, her vision started to clear again, pushing the dark mists at the sides of her eyes more swiftly than they had come and she took a small step toward him, though it wasn't enough to get him with the tazer yet.

"Dammit woman, I'll destroy your entire mind if I must." He cursed, pressing the rod closer to her, when it touched her forehead it was like an explosion went off in her brain, pain curled through every inch of her body, the fire spreading instantly from her mind to every other pore of her being, it was as if he'd poured acid into her veins and each pump of her heart was only going to help disintegrate her very being. Her head ached, and she had the vague wonder if he had perhaps shoved the rod into her skull, it sure felt as if it was being cracked open.

Still, she knew she couldn't give in, if she gave in, she'd be trapped again, and watching him while he used her to kill the man she loved, his family...she couldn't do it. She still remembered when he'd forced her to play that game, the horrible feeling that there was something much worse just beneath the surface. There was something more to all this, something sinister beneath the surface, that would take him away.

"Just give in you fool girl, you'll die and then I'll just kill him myself, I'll even use your body as the bait." He laughed darkly, and her vision was blurry but it didn't have the dark mist just yet, she could barely make out that he was sweating, using the items power was draining on him as well.

She had to hold on though, Nicole was gone, her assassin as well, Bakura had been arrested, Marik was all that was left standing between them and having as normal of a life as a billionaire and once time traveling priestess could possess. There would probably be others, but none like this, this sort of power, the pain...it was nearly unbearable. Yet, she still stood, unmoving and with blurred vision, but neither was she giving in.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Dammit..." Kaiba repeated as he drove around traffic, unconcerned of an accident. His reflexes had always been amazing, and he had to hurry.

He'd gotten to the school only to find out that Mokuba was happy to see him and didn't have any idea what he was talking about as to being in trouble. It had been a ploy to get him away from the building, he wasn't sure why but he just knew that Kagome was in danger.

Mokuba he'd left concerned in the school hallway, he had his own guard that didn't appear to be infiltrated, the only time he'd spared was to tell the boy to head to one of the cities safe-houses but not tell anyone but Roland where. Roland hadn't been around the city much until the last day or so, he was hoping that no one would have had a chance to get to the loyal servant of the family, one of what seemed to be very few.

He drove with a passion, and ignored the siren that started behind him, the cop cars wouldn't be able to keep up with his own modified vehicle and even if they did then at least they'd be there to help him with whatever possibly awaited at home.

"Dammit, I'm stupid." He muttered again.

Just because he'd caught her, he figured he could leave her to wander the house? Even with a personal guard there, he should have known it would put Kagome into danger somehow. She didn't seem able to do much without getting herself into trouble.

He grit his teeth and drove.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

She focused on thoughts of Kaiba, there were no better thoughts to keep her mind off the pain. The way he tugged her over to him now, held her as if he possessed her and no other would lay a finger on her without vengeance. Even now, even when he wasn't there to stop this man from attempting to violate her mind, she knew if he were Marik would be dead already. She would have smiled a bit if her body could have managed it, in all of this short, strange, but surreal relationship he'd always been quick to protect her. That's always how it was, people were protecting her, she was always the one people had to put themselves in danger to look out for.

She remembered their time together, in more than innocent ways, the night they'd embraced each other completely and without regret, becoming a single person for one small moment. It helped her clear her vision a bit more, how could she just now be learning how to have a lover and allow this despicable boy to take it away from them.

The pain was so incredible, she wanted to cry out, to give in, but she knew she couldn't let herself do that. Even if the promise of unconsciousness was incredibly sweet, even if it lulled her with a false promise of the pain ending...

_"Sometimes we need to weep to help seal our wounds." _Kaiba's voice whispered to her._ "You don't have to be strong or alone all the time Kagome…I've told you I'm here to help you…feel free to cry on my shoulder whenever you need it."_

His whisper was there, in her mind, clear as the day she'd confessed her past to him, when she'd been on the verge of sobbing, when they'd been at their worst but had gotten past it moments and he'd supported her even if he might silently consider her claims madness. Even if he wasn't there now, she could cry on his shoulder when she'd gotten past this, when she'd made Marik relent, his will wasn't stronger than hers.

Even if it was painful, she had to press forward, she couldn't do that to Kaiba again.

The first day she met him, rushing through the rain, that then so seemed to define her existence, the first time she'd tripped and bounced off of him. He'd been so cold, with disdain openly written across his face for her bumbling into him, what a fateful stumble that had been. That he'd reminded her of Sesshomaru, the frigid demon brother of Inuyasha, but while he might seem so cool on the outside she learned before long he was much more kind than he'd ever let on to anyone else.

He'd agreed to help the shrine, even if it was for his little brother, it showed that he was actually human and not just the ice statue he'd erected for everyone else. Eventually they just fell into place, she'd been shot, but he'd protected her, saved her with the blood he'd given for her. She'd been drugged, chased, possessed, and he'd put up with all of it and still looked at her more softly than she'd seen him look at anyone.

He'd saved her, he was a genius billionaire but he'd picked her, he'd stood by her, protected her, he'd been there to catch her whenever she fell. What worth could she ever be to him if she was only ever a damsel in distress? One grew quite frustrated with needing to be protected after a while.

"_I love you too."_ Kaiba's voice had been joking at the time, not serious.

Still, she'd barely known him long, but she knew him better than she knew most. He knew her better than almost anyone ever could, he'd saved and protected her. He'd been her first kiss, her first lover, and she'd never even gotten to confess her feelings to him. She wasn't even certain herself of just how deeply they ran before that moment. A tear ran down her cheek, the thought of never being able to tell him how she felt somehow muffled the rest of the pain wracking her body. She pushed back against the influence, even thought it threatened to rip her mind to shreds.

"I'm tired of..." Her first few words were barely a whisper, but it was quiet enough that the shocked Marik heard them from his close proximity. He couldn't move out of the way before she snapped his control, her powers flaring as the rod shattered into several pieces in his hand. "...being a target."

He didn't get a chance to respond, the tazer hit his chest and she pushed the button, his body falling into wracked seizures from the electricity curling through his body.

**End Chapter**

Sorry for the delay, the holidays and vacation both kept me fairly busy. This is my first updated fiction of the new year though! These two deserve a happy ending and I'll get there.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Thanks all of you for the support.

_XquizitSimplicity_ - Thanks so much for the kind words. I'm glad I could inspire someone else to write fiction for a couple I like. Whenever I finish trying to taz my muse into letting me finish this I should read yours.

_Kage Otome_ - I like the non-litteral eye-popping. I did enjoy tazing Nicole, it was fun to write it.

_Bloodcherry_ - I want a tazer too, have for a while, the hubby won't get me one, he's afraid I'll use it on him.

_Diane_ - Yes, I'm trying to work on my sense/since issues, I've had them for years though so it's a difficult process.

_amutoperson564_ - Thanks for the compliments, it makes me happy you like my fic so much. Sorry for the delay but I am sticking with it! And well, I just have a personal love of cliffies, it's mean to my readers but I can't help it, it's like an addiction.

_Ethorin_ - His hair always seemed a silvery color to me, so for the purposes of my fiction, it's silver.


	30. 30: Back to Normal

January 21st 2011: Still at it! Whew, this fiction has been a battle over long periods of time but I'm glad I've stuck with it, it's glad to see it finally brought to it's end.

End of Chapter 29:

_"I'm tired of..." Her first few words were barely a whisper, but it was quiet enough that the shocked Marik heard them from his close proximity. He couldn't move out of the way before she snapped his control, her powers flaring as the rod shattered into several pieces in his hand. "...being a target."_

_He didn't get a chance to respond, the tazer hit his chest and she pushed the button, his body falling into wracked seizures from the electricity curling through his body._

**Chapter 30: Back to Normal**

The pain vanished, washed away by a wave of adrenaline that had allowed her to push past the control of the magic of the millennium rod. Years of it's powers being abused had hollowed out it's efficency and left it as ready to break as a pane of glass met with a baseball. She reached past it's influence as her powers flared and purified the item from the world the tazer hitting it's mark.

She hit the young man with it again when his body started to cease it's thrashing, she ignored the fact that he was screaming, tears running down her own face. Her brain ached from the inner battle, even if she'd won, Kagome didn't come out completely unscathed...but she had enough sense to keep tazing the evil boy that had assaulted her again. She lost sense of time, just smacking him and pushing the button when he got too still, his screams died out as his body fell unconscious after a dozen or so of the attacks. She went to do it again out of a quickly developed habit and glanced up in fear when her hand was grabbed, she'd forgotten Nicole was only a room away.

Though it wasn't Nicole and she was able to let the tazer go, jumping up into Kaiba's arms when he went down to a knee to gather her. "Kagome. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." She sobbed into his shoulder. "Now that you're here."

Kaiba had to smile a bit at that, at least the girl had managed to take care of herself. Members of his personal police force ran up around them and he motioned to the two bodies. "Take them into custody and call the police, give them the tapes and any security involving Marek's attack."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Folks moved to his command, doing their best to ignore the still blubbering teenager clinging to his chest. He meanwhile wasn't paying them mind either.

Kaiba swept Kagome up into his arms and walked to his bedroom with her, letting her cry into his chest.

"It's okay." He murmured, sitting down and pulling her closer against him, wrapping arms around her protectively. "You're safe now, I'll make sure they can never hurt you again Kagome."

"It's not." She half sobbed, then accepted the handkerchief he offered, sitting up a bit away from him to blow her nose. "It's not okay...I mean...I'll be okay, but I was scared. I was afraid he'd use me against you again and I can't accept just always being a liability."

"Well, I think you used up most of the batteries in that tazer Kagome. Somehow I figure he felt your point if it couldn't be explained to him directly." Kaiba teased her gently, stroking her arm and watching her. "I was afraid too, I realized after I got out of the house that it was a trick. I was a moron for falling for something so stupid again, by the same person no less."

"No, it's good I got him...if you hadn't had him drug away I think I'd kick him a few times for good measure." She stated with her voice breaking occasionally with emotion. "I...I just couldn't bear the thought of hurting you...of not being able to tell you that I love you."

She buried her head back into his shoulder, relieved that he returned an embrace but almost as frightened by what else he would say to her as she had been when she was attacked. It was definitely as if all the pain of minutes before wouldn't compare to the agony she'd feel if he rejected her.

"You know." He said, smiling as he held her. "When we first met, I was so annoyed by you. You were just a loudmouthed girl with no sense of balance that seemed intent to slam into me at every given opportunity."

She frowned some, starting to protest but he continued.

"You had an bad attitude in general, liked to pour food on me, and be generally inappreciative for the things that I did for you."

She leaned back and opened her mouth but he put a finger over it.

"But, you also put up with me better than any other woman I've ever known. Your lack of balance gives me a chance to catch you and appreciate how beautiful you are. You trust me for some reason no one else, even I, can really understand. You've given me things I would have never learned to understand otherwise and I'm not about to let you get away from me now. I love you too Kagome."

She unruffled as he complimented her and then still didn't even get the chance to protest as when he moved his finger from her mouth his lips replaced it a moment later. It let her relax though, for the first time since she'd been attacked that night. All the awful moments wiped away for the shortest instance by his tender embrace.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome blushed some as she avoided some of the whispers she was sure were being whispered about her, ducking away from the group that seemed to want to approach her and slipping instead over toward the table where Kaiba was sitting.

The tall young man wore his usual unimpressed expression and those dynamic sapphire eyes were lost in the book he had in front of him. The boy of course took his studies seriously as he had to graduate with top marks to retain control of his company.

She offered a wave to the table where Yugi and his other friends were all sitting, and they returned the gesture...they were some of the few at the school that seemed okay with forgiving her for her 'temporary death'. A lot of the other students seemed pretty annoyed with her for all manner of reasons, though none of them seemed to do with actually having cared that she'd 'died' as opposed to worried she wouldn't have to do as much work as them or that it was unfair she'd been able to just catch up after having been gone from the school for several weeks.

Not that she'd been a social bug even before, and well, she was fairly sure most people hadn't messed with her about it as it was still the gossip that she was dating Seto Kaiba. She'd walked in a few times on people before and heard just bits of conversations that lead her to believe she and he were a hot topic item. Apparently folks hadn't really been totally certain before she 'died' if she was just a temporary thing or not, mostly thanks to rumors Nicole had started. She was glad it got people to leave her alone though. She was busy enough just trying to get back into the swing of things and all her work turned in.

Thanks to Kaiba's insistence on her time with her tutor she was already caught back up with all assignments and all the teachers were very proud of how much she worked during her 'frightening ordeal'.

She snuck up behind Kaiba and put her hands around his head in front of his eyes. He didn't so much as budge however. His voice bored when he spoke up a moment later. "Could you move, your skin is rough and you must not be moisturizing."

She hmphed and sat down next to him, rolling her eyes when she looked at the book to see it was calculus 2. "You need to be less serious."

"You need to be more serious." He didn't miss a beat, writing something in his notebook and then turning the page. All still without looking up at her.

"Jerk." She muttered, turning to her meal to return the feigned ignorance of him being there. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek and she couldn't help but send him a smile. "Dammit Kaiba, thats so not fair."

The young C.E.O. flickered the smallest of smiles in reply and continued his homework.

It was a gentle banter between the two and for Kagome it felt amazing just to be back to normal, or at least as normal as things were ever bound to get for the teenager.

**End Chapter**

I'm excited to finally be completing this story. And while I'm sure the pair has more they -could- do it's all something I'd prefer to save if I ever wanna write a sequel sometime in the future. I felt this was a good place to leave this arch though.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Thank you so much for all the support over all the time I've worked on this. Without you it wouldn't have ever finally reached it's complete status!


End file.
